El sexo de los ángeles
by Road1985J2
Summary: SLASH Dean/Castiel. Tras su conversación en 4x02, Dean no se despierta automáticamente, sino que la noche es mucho más larga e intensa con ese ángel que quiere enseñarle un par de cosas muy interesantes
1. Chapter 1

Sus manos estaban pegadas a la encimera, sus piernas rígidas apenas le respondían y su respiración entrecortada, le estaba dejando sin aliento. Le costaba pensar con normalidad, mientras aquellos labios se apoderaban de los suyos, los devoraban con avidez y le impedían ser consciente de nada más.

Dean deseaba poder liberarse de aquellas manos que aprisionaban sus brazos con una fuerza sobrenatural, superior a la de cualquier demonio con el que se hubieran enfrentado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que podría permanecer así por el resto de su vida.

Castiel se separó de él, Dean quería protestar, pero el siniestro ángel, tapó la boca del cazador con una de sus manos. Dean no comprendía como era posible que aquel ser tuviera tanto poder metal sobre él, sin hacer apenas fuerzas. Pero algo le retenía ahí quieto, una fuerza invisible lo mantenía clavado al suelo y se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de la mirada azul del ángel. Pero lo cierto era que mucho que pretendiera negarlo, aquella circunstancia no le disgustaba en absoluto.

"No querrás despertar a tu hermano ¿verdad?" Dijo Castiel con su boca junto al oído del cazador, dejando su cálido aliento rodar por la piel de Dean.

Dean suspiró con intensidad y apretó las manos contra la encimera para no gritar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo; aquella voz, sensual y algo perturbadora, superaba la mayoría de las cosas que él podía soportar.

Castiel fue retirando paulatinamente, su mano de la boca de Dean, bajandola hasta el cuello, donde la dejó; si así lo deseaba, tan sólo tenía que apretar y todo habría terminado, pero no lo hizo, los ojos esmeralda del cazador, le pedían que continuara lo que estaba haciendo y por muy ángel que fuera, negarle algo a esa intensa mirada no era nada fácil. Mientras, la otra mano la movía hasta agarrar la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón y lo atrajo casi con violencia hasta él. Sonrió triunfalmente, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Dean entre sus manos, como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratara.

"No pareces un cazador tan bueno como dicen por ahí." Al terminar de hablar, Castiel mordió el lóbulo de Dean, que volvió a suspirar con intensidad, agarrando la gabardina de Castiel por la espalda.

Aquello le había dolido de verdad, nadie podía decir que no fuera uno de los mejores cazadores que existía en ese momento, aquello tocaba directamente su orgullo y mucho menos le gustaba que un maldito ángel jugara con él como si de su juguete sexual se tratara.

Con un fuerte golpe, empujó a Castiel contra la pared. "No se quien te habrá hablado de mi, pero veo que tus fuentes no tienen mucha idea de quien soy y de lo que he hecho hasta ahora."

Dio un par de pasos hacia el ángel. Una sonrisa juguetona y algo desafiante se dibujó en su rostro, mientras admiraba la belleza del ser sobrenatural que tenía delante, al que deseaba volver a besar por encima de todas las cosas y se preguntó si todos los soldados de dios, serían así, porque en ese caso, tendría un problema bastante serio.

"Dime una cosa, ¿sueles tratara así a todos los que tu jefe decide sacar del infierno o esto sólo es una cuestión para gente VIP?" Dio un paso más, sin separar la mirada de Castiel.

"Sólo lo hago cuando quiero divertirme un poco y evadirme de la realidad de la guerra que se está librando ahí fuera."

"¿Divertirte?" Dean se volvió un momento hacia su hermano, por nada del mundo quería que Sam se enterara de lo que estaba habiendo durante los últimos minutos. Dar explicaciones sobre porque estaba estaba dejando que un ángel lo tratara de esa forma sin impedírselo, era lo último que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

Afortunadamente para él, Sam dormía, como siempre, como un tronco y no se estaba enterando de nada, porque por mucho que intentaba evitarlo y trataba decirse que no debía estar haciendo aquello; caminó los tres últimos pasos que le separaban de Castiel y mientras le volvía a empujar contra la pared, atrapó de nuevo su boca con un beso apasionado.

Sonrió al escuchar que ahora era el ángel el que suspiraba intensamente. _"Con que no era tan buen cazador."_ Ahora tenía a su presa donde quería desde un principio.

Agarró la camisa de Castiel, deshaciéndose de la mayoría de los botones de un tirón. El ángel dio un paso adelante, pero Dean lo detuvo, poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro. De haber tenido uñas, habría comenzado a arañarle con violencia.

"No vas a contarle esto a tu hermano ¿verdad? Yo que creía que vuestra relación se basaba en la confianza mutua."

"Ni que fuéramos una pareja. Somos hermanos y lo que haga yo con mi vida privada o con quien me acueste en mis ratos libres, es cosa mía."

Castiel cogió con fuerza el rostro de Dean con una sola mano, sonriendo al escuchar el tono dolido que su pequeño cazador, que tan importante se creía, se atrevía a usar con él.

"¿Desde cuando nos hemos acostado tu y yo?" Aquel tercer beso, fue más intenso que los anteriores, si eso era posible, incluso pareció una respuesta furiosa a su conversación; tanto que ambos gimieron con intensidad, mientras sus lenguas buscaban con desesperación la del otro. "Creía que nuestra relación era puramente… profesional."

Dean estaba tan concentrado en las manos que ahora se movían con libertad bajo su camiseta, recorriendo su espalda y esa boca que devoraba la suya; que no se dio cuenta del movimiento de Castiel al quitarle un pie del suelo, hacerle perder el equilibrio y conseguir que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco y demasiado fuerte.

El cazador intentó protestar por el dolor en los riñones, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Castiel ya estaba encima de él. El ángel se movía mucho más rápido que él, por ello, no pudo evitar que Castiel consiguiera sujetar sus piernas con las suyas y que sus manos atraparan sus brazos, hasta no dejarle hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

"Creo que Dios se enfadará si se entera de lo que estás haciendo en tus horas de servicio." Castiel golpeó con fuerza en al cara a Dean y cuando su labio partido comenzó a sangrar, se acercó a él y lamió la sangre muy lentamente, disfrutando del sabor del cazador en su boca.

"No te consiento que hables así de él, si no fuera por el señor, todavía seguirías sufriendo allí abajo y tu hermano lo haría aquí en la tierra." Dean se revolvió bajo el cuerpo del ángel, pero este era demasiado fuerte para él. "Me gusta que siempre seas un luchador, no esperaba menos de ti."

Castiel se volvió a incorporar, mirando desde arriba a Dean, le quitó el cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón. El cuerpo del cazador se contorsionó al notar la mano del ángel tan próxima a su entrepierna. Pero Castiel no se detuvo allí, bajó la cremallera e hizo desaparecer su mano tras la ropa.

Dean gimió con fuerza, tanta que podría haber despertado a Sam. Se incorporó también, agarrando de nuevo la gabardina y deshaciéndose de ella. Terminó por desabotonar la camisa y se desprendió de ella, dejando a la vista el espléndido pecho del ángel. Lo besó, cubriendo cada centímetro, mientras Castiel deslizaba su mano sobre su miembro.

El cazador bajó las manos, intentando actuar conscientemente, hasta alcanzar el pantalón del ángel. Notaba que le temblaban, que apenas podía controlarse, mientras se iba excitando por momentos. Desconocía exactamente, que era lo que Castiel estaba haciendo, pero apenas podía resistirlo.

Se dejó caer contra el suelo, gimiendo en silencio, removiéndose contra el cuerpo del ángel, intentando contener toda su excitación. "Mi hermoso cazador." Castiel estaba sobre él, pero apenas notaba el peso de su cuerpo. Besó la comisura de su boca, su barbilla y su mejilla, escuchándolo suspirar con más fuerza cada vez. "Dean Winchester." Pronunció su nombre de una forma tan sensual, que sólo esas palabras le hicieron enloquecer todavía más.

Levantándose ligeramente, Castiel se deshizo de sus pantalones, bajando también los de Dean, hasta que ya no le molestaron. El cazador parecía estar en trance, jadeando por cada segundo que su boca pasaba lejos de la boca de su amante, por cada centímetro de su piel que no tocaba la de Castiel.

Sus manos estaban sobre la espalda del ángel, palpando su piel, que no había empezado si quiera a sudar. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Castiel y sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar paso a su boca, a su lengua. Lo quería todo de él, ya no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Castiel volvió a comenzar a acariciar los genitales de Dean, que arqueó su cuerpo con violencia, en el mismo momento, en el que el ángel le penetraba. Dean se quedó sin respiración, no sabía si había sido lentamente o en cambio había sido un movimiento brusco y violento; porque no se había dado cuenta en su estado de éxtasis.

Simplemente, comenzó a notar las acometidas, las envestidas cada vez más intensas, rápidas y sobretodo deliciosas que Castiel estaba haciendo en su interior. Suspiró, gimió y susurró el nombre del ángel, hasta que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de placer.

Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del ángel, cuando este descargó en su interior y por fin volvió a respirar. Sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues un momento más tarde, la mano de Castiel guió su miembro erecto hasta introducírselo, muy lentamente en su cuerpo.

Dean no se podía mover, en realidad, él no estaba habiendo nada, excepto disfrutar de los movimientos rápidos y en ocasiones casi salvajes de su ángel. Se sentía utilizado, obligado incluso a hacer aquello, por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de ello. Simplemente lo miraba, sujetaba sus caderas y gemía conteniendo los espasmos que despertarían a Sam.

Finalmente arqueó el cuerpo con violencia al eyacular dentro de Castiel y levantándose por fin le agarró el cabello para que no pudiera escaparse y mordiendo primero su labio, llevado por la emoción del momento, le besó con furia y desesperación.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso."

"Acaso no te ha gustado." Castiel besó su mentón, mientras Dean intentaba apartarse sin conseguirlo. "No pensaba que gimieras de esa forma cuando algo te disgusta, ¿llamas con tanta desesperación a todos los demonios cuando estás luchando con ellos?"

Dean no contestó, no tenía con que hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía negar lo mucho que había disfrutado por mucho que se hubiera tratado de una dominación por parte de Castiel? En efecto, le había gustado, pero le daba miedo pensar en el día siguiente, echar de menos el sexo salvaje con ese ángel, la sensación de ser poseído y todas las nuevas emociones que ese ser divino había sacado de su interior.

"¿Volverás mañana por la noche?"

"¿Quieres que vuelva?" Dean no dijo nada, por toda respuesta, le besó de nuevo, tumbándolo en el suelo, ahora si que era consciente de sus actos y ahora era él quien quería divertirse, por si resultaba ser la última oportunidad de tener sexo apasionado con un ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, mentir a su hermano de aquella forma, era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta que llegó _su _ángel. Había cambiado toda su vida por completo.

Dean Winchester, que hasta ese momento no se había acostado con ninguno hombre en toda su vida, estaba descubriendo que aquello era algo que le gustaba de verdad. No sabía si se trataba de que Castiel tuviera algún tipo de poder sobrenatural para saber todo lo que le gustaba a Dean en la cama o lo que nunca se había atrevido a probar pero que se moría por hacer.

Pero era así, Castiel le daba lo que ninguna mujer hasta ese momento había conseguido hacerle sentir. Pero para ello, tenía que mentir a Sam; no porque quisiera, ni porque estuviera avergonzado de decirle que le gustaba un hombre; cosa que nunca había entrado dentro de sus planes de futuro.

Se trataba más bien de no saber como hacerlo, de que ni siquiera él era capaz de creérselo todavía, por mucho que hubieran pasado tres semanas acostándose todos los días, para Dean era como si cada día fuera la primera vez y contarle a su hermano que tenía un relación sexual con un ángel, no era una cosa fácil.

"Nunca has estado con un hombre ¿verdad?" Castiel se sentó en la cama, observando a Dean, que poco a poco iba desperezándose. Se frotaba los ojos igual que un hamster y se lo quedó mirando. Castiel sonrió al ver ese brillo especial en los ojos verdes de su amante.

"No, pero técnicamente tu no eres un hombre como tal." Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando hacer creer al cazador, que le había molestado esa opinión, pero Dean ya le conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que algo como eso no le preocupaba a Castiel.

Sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego. Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose delante de él y le besó. "Al fin y al cabo eres más que eso, tu eres un ángel, ajeno a las clasificaciones de los humanos." Lo vio sonreír y mientras lo hacía, Dean se acercó a su oído. "Y si no me equivoco, eres _mi _ángel."

"¿Y que hay de tu hermano? Todavía no le has dicho nada esto."

"Suenas como la típica mujer dolida por ser simplemente la amante a escondidas, esas que dicen cosas del tipo; _No quieres que tus amigos me conozcan ¿verdad?"_

"Como te atreves a compararme como una simple mujer." Castiel se levantó, empujando ligeramente a Dean al hacerlo. "Tu lo has dicho, yo soy un ángel, estoy más allá de cualquier tipo de ser humano y sobre todo a esas mujeres que tu dices."

Dean tenía que reconocer que el ángel era un buen actor, pero de todas formas no iba a convencerle de su enfado inexistente. Por eso siguió jugando con él, sabiendo que tenía esa partida ganada en el momento que quisiera, porque por mucho que Castiel le dijera continuamente que lo tenía bajo su merced, que había sido él quien lo había sacado del infierno y que podía dejarlo allí de nuevo y todo eso; Dean sabía muy bien, que tenía el control en su mano, aunque todavía no estaba seguro hasta que punto.

"¿Me estás amenazando con tu rollo de soldado de dios? Porque la verdad es que no me asustas. Se que soy yo quien tengo la sartén por el mango." Dean sonrió de medio lado y comprobó como Castiel se mordía el labio ardiente de deseo por él. "Ven aquí." Dijo el cazador con rotundidad.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi, si quiero, puedo…"

"Si claro, por eso me dejas meterme contigo todo lo que quiero, por eso te he contado todo lo que mi hermano y yo hemos estado haciendo y no me has dicho lo que tu señor quería, por eso me miras con esos ojos que se mueren por abalanzarse sobre mi y todavía no lo has hecho. Tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi, me ha costado darme cuenta, pero ahora lo se. Así que ven aquí." Volvió a decir Dean, sin estar del todo seguro si estaba en lo cierto sobre quien tenía el poder sobre quien.

Sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa, sin decir palabra alguna, Castiel comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Apenas los separaban unos metros, pero parecieron kilómetros bajo la atenta mirada de Dean.

Al llegar frente al cazador, Castiel levantó las manos y sujetó con fuerza la camiseta de Dean. "No vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera." Le besó casi con furia, pero sabía que era algo que a Dean le encantaba. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin aliento, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó del otro. "Puede que tengas algo de razón y mi señor te haya dado ciertas libertades que yo tengo que aceptar, pero también puedo marcharme de esta habitación ahora mismo."

Castiel deslizó su mano sobre el vientre de Dean, hasta tocar su entrepierna y hacerlo suspirar. "Me deseas tanto como yo a ti, pero tan sólo eres un humano, puedo encontrar otro cuando y donde quiera." Apretó con fuerza su mano sobre el pantalón del cazador, hasta hacerle gemir por fin, ante lo cual sonrió victorioso.

"Seguro." Dean cogió la mano del ángel y la separó de su cuerpo, aunque su mente, su corazón y todo su cuerpo le pedía que no lo hiciera. "Puede que yo no encuentre otro ángel al que tirarme, pero te puedo asegurar que tu no encontrarás otro humano como yo."

Aunque no lo fuera a reconocer, Castiel estaba de acuerdo con él. Miles de millones de personas en el mundo y a lo largo de la historia y hasta que encontró a Dean en el infierno no se había fijado en ninguno de ellos.

Tal vez fue que vio en él a un gran guerrero o que cuando lo encontró en el infierno lo viera demasiado desvalido allí, sufriendo todas aquellas torturas. Pero lo cierto es que algo cambió en Castiel en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre Dean y ahora, por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

"Maldito humano." Sentenció un momento antes de volver a besarle.

Los dos adoraban ese juego; cada uno en su mundo, los dos eran cazadores y que mejor forma de pasar la noche que tratar de cazar a su presa. Sus labios eran como cepos de los que Dean no era capaz de soltarse, aunque tampoco lo pretendía. Le mordían con voracidad, su lengua recorría la línea de su boca y finalmente le besaba la comisura de los labios antes de introducirse de lleno en su boca.

Dean estaba contra la pared. Por una vez le gustaba que le guiaran, que fuera la boca de otra persona la que recorriera su cuello de lado a lado; otras manos las que se introducían bajo su camiseta y otras piernas las que separaban las suyas y lo mantenían fijo contra la pared.

"Supongo que Sam no sabe todo lo que haces cuando sales por las noches. ¿Qué le cuentas, que te has tirado a un par de rubias o eres más de los románticos que hablan toda la noche y se despiden con un beso tierno? No, tu eres de los primeros, lo se bien."

Tirando de Dean, sin tener que hacer demasiada fuerza, Castiel lo llevó hasta la cama. Las manos del cazador ya se habían adueñado de su cuerpo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que notara la intensa erección de su miembro bajo su ropa.

"Ya te he dicho que Sam no sabe nada de estoy y tampoco me pregunta lo que hago por las noches. Pero se lo imagina." Liberándose de las manos de Castiel, Dean lo empujó contra la cama, mientras él se quedó ahí de pie, entre las piernas del ángel que apoyaba sobre sus brazos para poder verle. "Sabe que me acuesto con alguien, aunque él piensa que son tías y sobretodo nada de repetir con la misma. Creo que eso sería lo más increíble que le podría decir sobre todo esto."

"Eres increíble." Como si se tratara de un felino a punto de saltar sobre su despistada víctima, Dean se arrodilló sobre la cama, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Castiel. Estaba demasiado excitado para seguir con aquella conversación.

"Pues todavía no has visto nada." Castiel se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que Dean atrapó su rostro con fuerza. Intentó zafarse, pero el cazador no se lo permitió, quería que lo mirara a los ojos mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo perfecto con su mano libre, desabrochando la camisa lentamente, botón por botón.

Se apoderó de los labios del ángel con desenfreno, se sentía poderoso, sabiendo que Castiel haría lo que él quisiera, no porque tuviera órdenes de su jefe, sino porque lo deseaba con toda su alma. Bajó la boca por su mandíbula y cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel de Castiel, palpando y arañando conforme bajaba.

Lo escuchó gemir y al llegar a su pecho y recorrer con su lengua ambos pezones, arqueó el cuerpo casi con violencia a lo que Dean contestó mordisqueándolos. "Dean…" Susurró levemente el ángel, aferrándose con fuerza a la sábana de la cama.

Dean continuó bajando, hasta que frente a él tenía el pantalón de Castiel, levantó un momento la mirada y sonrió. Aunque no dijera nada, Castiel no podía engañarle y decirle que apenas estaba sintiendo nada, porque su excitación era palpable en sus ojos brillantes, en su boca entre abierta y sobretodo en su respiración visiblemente acelerada.

Tan sólo con depositar sus labios sobre la entrepierna del pantalón, notó que su erección también comenzaba a ser palpable. Mordisqueó la tela notando como el miembro de Castiel crecía por momentos.

Las manos del ángel agarraron con fuerza el cabello de Dean, no intentando separarle sino más bien todo lo contrario. "Dean, por favor." Hacer sufrir a Castiel, retrasando por unos momentos lo que ambos querían, era algo con lo que Dean siempre se divertía, tener el control, por encima de lo que su amante se esperaba era increíble para él.

Entonces, como si tuviera prisa, Dean puso su mano sobre la cremallera del pantalón y la bajó sin perder tiempo. Allí estaba el miembro, con su tremenda erección, apareciendo ante él, llamándole para que se apoderara de él, aquello fue demasiado para seguir con su pequeña tortura.

Hasta que había llegado Castiel a su vida, Dean nunca había hecho una felación, jamás se había imaginado teniendo un pene en la boca y hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Escuchar los gemidos de Castiel y notar sus estremecimientos cada vez que la lengua recorría su miembro era lo que más excitante que Dean se podía imaginar.

Se ocupó a conciencia del miembro de Castiel, dejándolo tan excitado que a punto estuvo de eyacular en su boca, pero el ángel se contuvo y cogiendo la cara de Dean, le hizo subir de nuevo. Le besó intensamente, saboreando esa saliva que había recorrido su pene.

Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que Dean se tumbara a su lado. Su excitación estaba llegando al límite, pero todavía podía aguantar un poco más. Le quitó la ropa a Dean, observando su cuerpo desnudo, su piel perfecta, tocando cada rincón, acariciando cada detalle.

Tomó en sus manos el miembro de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo, lentamente, escuchando los suspiros de Dean. Un nuevo beso los unió, mientras el ángel continuaba excitando el miembro de cazador. Se colocó sobre Dean, dejando que una mano desapareciera bajo su cuerpo. Acarició su ano a lo que Dean contestó con un fuerte suspiró. Introdujo su dedo en el orificio y comenzó a excitarlo.

No hizo falta mucho para oírle gemir y estremecerse. "Espera, no lo hagas todavía." Le susurró Castiel al oído.

Dean respiraba cada vez con mayor fuerza, se mordía el labio para no gemir más de la cuenta y casi arañaba la espalda de Castiel. "No puedo más, no puedo esperar más." De repente, en un segundo, la mano que había estado ocupaba en su ano volvió a hacer se cargo de su pene, mientras que sintió como Castiel le penetraba muy poco a poco al principio, hasta que la velocidad y la fuerza de las acometidas se hicieron tan fuertes como la masturbación que le estaba haciendo.

Notaba el miembro de Castiel, entrando y saliendo, y cuando creía que estaba a punto de salir por completo, volvía a sentirlo dentro, sólo que ahora lo hacía de golpe haciéndole gemir y suspirar a un mismo tiempo.

Finalmente en el mismo momento en el que Castiel eyaculó en su interior, en una última acometida, con tanta fuerza que Dean tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, él lo hizo sobre la mano de Castiel, derramando todo sobre el ángel.

Aquellas dos tremendas sensaciones estuvieron a punto de hacerle gritar de placer, pero los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos lo evitaron. El ángel todavía seguía en su interior, su erección no había bajado. Lentamente salió de Dean. "Si tu tienes el control sobre mi, dime que pare, que no vuelva a hacerlo, que no te folle otra vez, como la primera vez, tu que _no te gusta_ que te penetre, dime que no lo vuelva a hacer si tanto dominas la situación."

La punta del miembro de Castiel rozó el ano de Dean y este suspiró intensamente. El ángel sujetó sus manos con fuerza. "Vamos Dean, te estoy esperando." Dijo Castiel con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero el chico no dijo nada. "Muy bien entonces."

Dirigiendo su pene, lo volvió a introducir en el cuerpo de Dean. El cazador estaba agotado, pero no podía desear otra cosa. Él que siempre había dicho que era el activo en la relación sexual, que si fuera gay no permitiría que nadie le penetrara, no podía gozar más. Desde luego ese ángel tenía un poder tremendo sobre él y no podía evitarlo. Las acometidas regresaron, con fuerza, cada vez más duras, más intensas y profundas, mientras Castiel lo sujetaba a la cama y le besaba por todo el cuerpo, marcando su territorio a cada centímetro. Pero Dean no iba a pedirme que parara, no hasta que _su _ángel decidiera dejarle por fin.

Por fin Dean volvió a sentir el mayor de los éxtasis, agotado y felizmente derrotado pero Castiel parecía descansado. "Puedo seguir así toda la noche." Dean notó el miembro del ángel salir de su interior de nuevo. "Pero se que tu no, aunque no vayas a decirme nada." Se tumbó a su lado, acariciando el cabello de Dean. "Pero la próxima vez recuerda quien domina sobre quien."


	3. Chapter 3

Nada más escuchar esta canción, supe que sería perfecta para la relación de Castiel con Dean, después de lo ocurrido en el episodio 4x10 Heaven and hell. Obviamente la canción no pertenece, igual que los que la serie.

Canción: You'll be fine de Anastacia.

Sentado en el coche, mientras esperaba a su hermano, Dean tenía la radio puesta como siempre, adoraba esa emisora en la que siempre ponían canciones de AC/DC, Metallica y similares, justo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, para olvidar lo ocurrido los días anteriores.

Se sentía mal desde que Anna se había marchado; le gustaría saber si la chica, o más bien, el ángel en el que había vuelto a convertirse estaría bien. Le había cogido cariño, intentaba hacerse creer, cuando en realidad se había identificado tanto con ella que había llegado a quererla en los pocos días que habían estado juntos.

Si, podía decirse que se había enamorado de ella y que se hubiera quedado a su lado si la chica se lo hubiera pedido, si las circunstancias se lo hubieran permitido, si el destino del mundo no estuviera en juego.

Porque al fin y al cabo, se había enamorado de un ángel otra vez; sólo que en esta ocasión no le había dado tiempo a tener los mismos sentimientos que tenía por Castiel y al que ahora, después de los días pasados, estaba comenzando a echar de menos.

Por mucho que pensaba en ello, Dean no estaba seguro porque se sentía peor, si por haberle estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo a su hermano sobre su relación secreta con Castiel o por como se había comportado ese con la aparición de Anna.

Pensándolo bien, no sabía porque le costaba tanto contarle a su hermano que estaba con Castiel, era como si creyera que le estaba traicionando de alguna forma a su hermano, como si decirle que estaba con alguien, fuera a romper la casi perfecta unión que habían creado los hermanos. En realidad, estaba confuso, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

Hacía tres días que no sabía nada del ángel y al principio pensó que sería mejor así. No sentía odio hacia él por haber intentado matar a Anna, sabía que se trataba de las órdenes recibidas de Dios, que estaban en guerra y que por mucho que le costara admitirlo al mayor de los hermanos, era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero aún así, Dean dudaba sobre lo que Castiel sería capaz de hacer si le dijeran que le devolviera al infierno.

De repente la radio comenzó a producir extrañas interferencias, que hicieron a Dean regresar a la realidad; un segundo más tarde todo volvió a estar bien, excepto la canción, no se trataba de la típica canción que sonaría habitualmente en esa emisora, pues la música de Anastacia no se parecía mucho a AC/DC.

Intentó cambiar de emisora, pero al hacerlo, en la siguiente, comenzó a sonar la misma canción, al igual que en la siguiente y en la siguiente. Desde luego, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo allí. Entonces decidió comenzar a escuchar la letra.

You're so perfect, heaven blessed

I never felt a love like this

While you wonder, so helpless

Sounds so crazy, I must confess

There ain't a thing I wouldn't sacrifice,

Cause I won't let you go without a fight.

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Dean, no podía ser cierto que esa canción fuera dedicada para él, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir escuchándola, que alguien le estaba mandando un mensaje en esa letra y que ese mensaje no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Pieces of a dream unfolding, what happened to the fairy tales.

Works of love aren't always spoken, things

in life aren't always fair,

I'll reject you, and I'll guide you,

and I'll give you all the love that is mine

too soon, in time, you'll be fine

Sin saber porque, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, en su mente se dibujó la imagen de Castiel, que se desvaneció en la nada un segundo más tarde y tuvo que sujetar con fuerza el volante del Impala para detener el la agitación de sus manos. "No puede ser cierto, no puede despedirse así de mi, no ahora." Dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Places, faces, aren't to blame

I promise, forever, my love won't change

be strong, hold on, don't let go

what's a perfect ending, now I know

There ain't a thing I wouldn't sacrifice,

Cause I won't let you go without a fight.

Pieces of a dream unfolding, what happened to the fairy tales.

Works of love aren't always spoken, things

in life aren't always fair,

I'll reject you, and I'll guide you,

and I'll give you all the love that is mine

too soon, in time, you'll be fine

Pieces of a dream unfolding, what happened to the fairy tales.

Works of love aren't always spoken, things

in life aren't always fair,

I'll reject you, and I'll guide you,

and I'll give you all the love that is mine

too soon, in time, you'll be fine

You're so perfect, heaven blessed

La canción terminó por fin y la radio volvió a la normalidad, sonando en ese momento, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, uno de los viejos clásicos de Boston. Dean bajó del coche sin querer decir claramente porque estaba tan aterrorizado. Se apoyó contra le coche e intentó respirar con normalidad. No pudo hacerlo, no podía conseguir controlar sus pensamientos que tan sólo le repetían una misma frase, una y otra vez. "Se ha ido. Se ha ido para siempre."

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, como si pudiera verlo allí arriba, a través de las nubes y las estrellas que poblaban el cielo nocturno. Pero allí no estaba Castiel, allí no estaba su ángel. No quería pensar que realmente lo hubiera perdido, pues al fin y al cabo no sabía por que. ¿Tenía algo que ver que Dean se hubiera enfrentado a él por salvar a Anna? ¿Había sido castigado por algo? ¿Podía un ángel celoso por los sentimientos de un ser humano hacia otro? ¿Era por Sam?

Pensar que no volvería a verlo, hacerse a la idea que jamás regresaría el que casi se había convertido en el amor de su vida, sin contar los fuertes sentimientos que siempre había guardado en su corazón por Sam; por el desliz de un par de días, por haber intimado con una chica. Desconocía si existían los celos entre los ángeles, pero si así era y si lo había visto aquella noche en el coche con Anna; Castiel debía de estar de lo más cabreado con él.

"Lo siento, no se lo que me pasó." Gritó a la nada, esperando que nadie más excepto Castiel pudiera escucharle, pues de lo contrario pensarían que estaba completamente loco al hablar sólo en mitad de la noche. "Castígame si quieres, pero dime algo, no me dejes así."

Dean deseaba ver aparecer a Castiel en ese momento de la nada, como hacía siempre, sobresaltándole, pero no ocurrió nada, diez segundos más tarde seguía estando sólo, treinta segundos y nada había cambiado, un minuto más tarde Castiel no había aparecido.

"Te salvé la vida porque te quiero, ¿es que eso no cuenta nada para los ángeles? Alaster iba a matarte o lo que quiera que os pasa a los ángeles y arriesgué mi vida por ti." Se apoyó en el coche, no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Un día era feliz, tenía una relación, aunque fuera a escondidas con un ángel que lo había sacado del infierno y al día siguiente, su ángel lo abandonaba por celos. "Lo volvería hacer." Dijo en voz tan baja que casi no se escuchó ni a si mismo decirlo.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del coche, pero esta se cerró de golpe delante de sus narices. Se quedó petrificado, sin querer darse la vuelta, sabía que estaba allí a su espalda, que lo había escuchado y había acudido a su llamada, pero no estaba seguro si Castiel querría verle o sólo había aparecido para decirle adiós en persona.

"Dean." La voz del ángel recorrió toda su espina dorsal en un escalofrío de felicidad. Por fin decidió volverse, poco a poco, no fuera a despertarse del sueño que le había devuelto a Castiel y se diera cuenta que realmente no estaba allí.

Por fin lo tenía delante, mirándolo. No había rencor en su mirada, tal y como hubiera esperando, aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban no le estaban reprochando nada. sin embargo, si expresión era mucho más fría que de costumbre.

"¿Tu me has enviado la canción?"

"Así es como lo hacéis los humanos ¿no?"

"¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos los humanos?" Dean dio un paso hacia el ángel, pero este se quedó donde estaba.

"Os dejáis mensajes con canciones, os he visto hacerlo, es menos doloroso cuando lo que queréis decir hace daño a la otra persona." Dean no se lo podía creer, sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

"¿Quieres decir que me estás dejando? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que no siento nada por Anna? Lo siento, supongo que es un poco tarde para eso, porque esa chica, me gustaba de verdad. Pero no es lo mismo que siento por ti."

Dean nunca había sido bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, prefería no abrirse a nadie, tan sólo lo hacía con su hermano, porque a Sam no era capaz de mentirle, porque lo sentía por Sam, tambien era especial. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder a Castiel para siempre, recordó una vieja frase, "situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas." Y eso, precisamente, era lo que estaba haciendo.

"Anna me gustaba, me hacía sentir cómodo, porque sabía por lo que había pasado, pero a ti creo que te quiero."

"No se trata de eso, creía que te habías dado cuenta." Castiel permaneció serio, pese a que Dean se había dado cuenta que no le hacía gracia que le hablara de su corta pero intensa relación con Anna. "Sabía muy bien lo que sentías por ella y si te hace sentir mejor, se que no estabas enamorado de Anna."

"¿Entonces? Dime porque me estás dejando, porque para tu información, es la primera vez que deja plantado un ángel, no se si esto lo hacéis habitualmente o es sólo cosa de que me odias por algo y quieres que sufra."

"No digas tonterías, maldita sea." Castiel se acercó a él tan rápido que lo empujó contra el coche, sujetándolo por los brazos. Dean enmudeció de repente, perdiéndose en la intensidad de la mirada azul de Castiel. "Te estoy dejando porque te quiero." Dijo el ángel de una forma tan brusca que Dean sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

Tan sólo un par de personas le habían dicho en la vida que le querían, pero nadie lo había hecho de una forma intensa y abrasadora como esa. "Me vuelves débil Dean, Alaster estuvo a punto de matarme porque tardé en reaccionar, porque el primer pensamiento que tuve fue en salvarte a ti."

"Pero yo te salvé." Por fin, Dean estaba recuperando la conciencia de la situación y la movilidad de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para tocar el brazo de Castiel. "Tal vez sea cierto que soy tu debilidad, igual que Sam es la mía, pero puedo ser fuerte cuando me necesites, puedo salvarte otra vez la vida."

"No, no puedes, las cosas no funcionan así arriba. Estamos en guerra y tenemos que estar preparados, no podemos distraernos."

"A la mierda con los de arriba." Dean agarró con fuerza la gabardina de Castiel, esa que tantas veces ya le había quitado con desesperación en la oscuridad de las habitaciones de motel y lo acercó a él, hasta poder besarle con rabia.

Al principio, el ángel se resistió, pero no lo suficiente, pues de haberlo hecho podría haber conseguido detener a Dean. Quería besarle, lo deseaba más que nada, pero su obligación se lo había impedido durante esos días, hasta ese preciso momento; la reprimenda de Uriel por haber estado a punto de morir por ser demasiado lento, cuando quería decir sentimental, casi le había costado el puesto.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía apartarse de esos labios que lo atrapaban, que lo alimentaban mientras lo devoraban, que le daban la vida y le hacían sentir humano. Adoraba ese _simple _hombre sin el que no podía vivir, sin que la lucha contra los demonios, perdía todo interés, sin el que prefería perder su Gracia, que seguir vivo el resto de la eternidad.

"No soy una distracción, no quiero ser simplemente eso. Dime que no soy más que un estorbo y no volveré a molestarte. Dime que lo que hacemos por las noches, que lo que me dices al oído y lo que escuchas de mis sueños son distracciones y terminamos aquí y ahora mismo."

Sin darse cuenta, Dean dejó de respirar, esperando la respuesta del ángel, no sabía si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a escucharla, pero ya había lanzado el farol y ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

"¿Me estás haciendo elegir?" Castiel rodeó la cintura de Dean con una mano, con tanta fuerza que le impidió intentar moverse, al mismo tiempo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

"No me gustan los ultimatums, no es mi estilo. Te estoy ofreciendo luchar juntos, pero a mi modo y al de Sam. Nada de destruir ciudades y matar gente inocente."

"Ese tampoco es mi estilo, es cosa de Uriel y sus chicos." Dijo Castiel en apenas un suspiro. Con la mano libre, Castiel sujetó la barbilla del chico y besó la comisura de sus labios. Dean sonrió, algo le decía que el peor momento había pasado y que tenía la guerra casi ganada.

"¿Entonces que?" Castiel apretó el cuerpo del cazador contra el suyo, de tal modo que pudo escuchar a la perfección su corazón latiendo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de estallarle.

"Los de arriba tienen razón, eres mi debilidad, no puedo evitarlo y creo que ellos tampoco." El ángel aprisionó el cuerpo de Dean entre el Impala y el mismo. Puso una mano sobre la nuca del cazador y le volvió besar con avidez y pasión.

Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno sólo, si alguien los viera, con las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos recorriendo la espalda del otro y las bocas buscando cada rincón sin besar con desesperación, emitiendo esos intensos suspiros y gemidos que no podían controlar, pensarían que se tan sólo se trataba de dos amantes que hacia tiempo que no se veían, pero cuando se trataba de la única persona, además de Dean, que conocía la auténtica identidad de Castiel, la cosa cambiaba bastante.

"¿Dean?"

Con un pequeño empujón, Dean se separó del ángel y para su sorpresa se encontró allí con su hermano, que los contemplaba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sin saber porque, una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de los dos hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam no es lo que piensas." Dean se separó con rapidez de Castiel y dio un paso hacia su hermano, que se quedó donde estaba, mirando totalmente incrédulo la escena que estaba ocurriendo delante de él.

"No pasa nada, no estaba pensando nada, es sólo que no me esperaba ver algo así, no viniendo de ti." Dean no necesitaba preguntar a que venía eso, incluso él mismo se había preguntado muchas veces porque estaba con un ángel, pero la respuesta siempre aparecía un momento después en su cabeza. "Nunca te hubiera imaginado con un tío, así que no hablemos de un ángel."

Sam intentó contener la risa. Si alguien le hubiera contado lo que acababa de ver, jamás lo hubiera creído. Hasta ese momento, no era posible que a Dean le gustaran los tíos, no a su hermano, que había estado en una misma noche con tres mujeres o al que tenía una distinta cerca cada noche.

Sin embargo, lo había visto, había tenido delante de sus ojos a su hermano besando a otro hombre, más que besando, devorando a otro hombre, pero sobretodo resultaba que se trataba de un ángel.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?" Le preguntó Dean a su hermano al ver que cada momento que pasaba le era más difícil contener la carcajada. No es que eso le ofendiera ni nada parecido, era más bien que no esperaba esa reacción proveniente de su hermano.

Muchas noches había soñado con eso y siempre había ocupado su cabeza, la imagen de Sam todo ofendido por verlo con otro hombre, no por descubrir que a su hermano le gustaran los hombres, sino, para sorpresa de Dean, porque se sentía celoso.

"_¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?" _Le preguntaba siempre Sam en sueños. _"Creía que sólo podía ser yo." _Le repetía una y otra vez, sin que Dean comprendiera exactamente a que se refería con eso su hermano.

Ahora que lo veía comportarse con tanta normalidad, burlándose incluso de haberlo descubierto de una forma tan tonta, Dean sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, a la que prefirió no dar nombre por miedo a lo que eso pudiera significar.

Castiel, que se mantenía apartado de la escena, miró a Dean, como si tan sólo con sus hermosos ojos azules pudiera penetrar en el alma de su joven cazador sin tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Al fin y al cabo, hacía meses que lo conocía, sabía leer en su mirada el miedo cuando habían empezado a esconderse, a ser descubierto por Sam, la vergüenza que veía en Dean cuando le preguntaba cuando se lo diría a su hermano, el ángel sabía muy bien que eso no ocurriría nunca.

Y ahora más que nunca, podía ver como la desesperación crecía en el interior del cazador, una desesperación que se hacía más intensa contra más miraba a su hermano, contra más Sam se tomaba todo a broma, contra más Dean empezaba a pensar que sus sueños, tan sólo habían sido eso, sueños estúpidos sin ningún fundamento.

"Dean, tengo que decirte algo." Llamó el ángel al mayor de los hermanos.

Aunque en un primer momento, Dean pareció no enterarse, un segundo más tarde, se dio la vuelta, para descubrir, demasiado tarde que con un movimiento de su mano sobre su frente, le dejaban inconsciente.

"¿A que ha venido eso?" Dijo Sam acercándose a su hermano cuando este se desplomó en el suelo. Estaba bien, tan sólo parecía dormido, aunque no reaccionara a ninguno de los estímulos llevados a cabo por su hermano.

"Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar antes de que le hagas más daño a tu hermano." Sam miró al ángel con frialdad.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar tu de hacerle daño a mi hermano? Acabas de dejarlo inconsciente."

"Pero yo no soy el que le está haciendo pedazos el corazón a cada momento que pasa." Sam abrió la boca para replicar pero estaba tan desconcertado que no dijo nada, esperando que Castiel continuara hablando. "Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo, dicen que tu eres el cerebrito de la familia."

Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir una barbaridad, porque después de todo, Castiel seguía siendo un ángel y el menor de los hermanos, no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer si lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Habla claro, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta ya."

"¿Nunca has observado como te mira, nunca te has parado a contemplar esos ojos que te miran con devoción?" Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Sam se dio cuenta que la expresión del ángel se iba suavizando mientras pensaba en Dean. Nunca esperaba decir algo así, pero ahora estaba seguro que los ángeles sabían de amor y sabían lo que era enamorarse. "¿Alguna vez le has escuchado pronunciar en sueños tu nombre o suspirar tontamente mientras duerme?"

En lugar de decir nada, Sam tan sólo asintió con un gesto lento, casi excesivo, mientras pensaba que todo lo que estaba diciendo Castiel era cierto, que nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero que tenía toda la razón, Dean siempre había hecho eso, pero para Sam había sido lo más normal del mundo. ¿significaba aquello que las miradas tiernas que los ojos verdes de su hermano depositaban en él eran algo más que cariño de hermano?

"No puede ser." Dijo para si mismo.

"¿Por qué piensas que todavía no te había dicho nada sobre nosotros? Se que de haber podido evitarlo, no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Le conozco bien, tal vez mejor que tu por lo que veo y lo que siente por ti no le hubiera permitido hacerlo nunca, sería como traicionarte.

"Pero Dean es mi hermano."

"Y tu eres su vida entera." Sin darse cuenta, Sam se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. "Por ti dejó su infancia y su adolescencia. Se convirtió en tu segundo padre, en tu compañero. Quería ser todo lo que tu le pidieras."

"Pero no lo hice." Volvió a decir Sam para si mismo, mientras tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano inconsciente que ahora descansaba sobre él. "Oh Dios, no es posible, es mi hermano, es mi hermano y no es que yo sea precisamente su tipo, siempre se está metiendo conmigo."

"Veo que le conoces menos de lo que yo pensaba, después de todo. Te olvidas de algo. ¿Cuantas parejas le has conocido?" Sam no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que parejas, su hermano no había tenido ninguna duradera. "¿Cuantas veces ha dicho que estuviera enamorado?" De nuevo la respuesta fue fácil de encontrar. "¿Cuántas veces has sentido que te decía que te quería?"

Escuchando aquellas revelaciones sobre Dean, Sam abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano. Había estado completamente ciego durante toda su vida, había vivido un espejismo en que su hermano adoraba a su hermano pequeño, en el que daba su vida y su propia alma para que él pudiera seguir vivo, por su amor de hermano, que lo había hecho todo por su hermano pequeño; cuando en realidad lo había hecho por la persona de la había estado toda su vida enamorado.

"Puede que a los humanos os cueste verlo, pero los ángeles, algunos al menos, también sabemos amar. En tu hermano he encontrado a alguien que me recuerda porque merece la pena salvar a los hombres y aunque no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre esto, siento que debo hacerlo, por él, por lo que él siente por ti."

Aún así, Sam todavía trataba de negar la realidad que se había mostrado ante sus ojos. "Dean no está enamorado de mi, he visto como te besaba, no lo había visto tan entregado nunca.

"Si, tienes razón, me quiere, pero se muy bien lo que haría si le llamaras a tu lado. No podría retenerle."

"¿Entonces porque me lo dices?"

"No quiero que lo pase mal. Te has mofado de él, tal vez sin malicia, pero eso le estaba destrozando. No decirte lo que sentía por miedo al rechazo estaba acabando con él. No podía soportarlo más."

Aquello era demasiado para Sam, había descubierto la relación que Dean manteía con un ángel, había hecho daño a su hermano sin darse cuenta por haber negado la realidad durante mucho tiempo, se había burlado de sus sentimientos sin haberlo pretendido y ahora resultaba que su hermano estaba enamorado de él desde hacía no se sabía cuanto tiempo.

"¿Y ahora que?" la sonrisa de Castiel, hizo que un escalofría recorriera su espalda con rapidez.

"Ahora es cuando Dean decide o al menos se aclara siendo sincero consigo mismo." Sin que Sam pudiera hacer nada, pues el ángel se movió con una rapidez tremenda, también notó el contacto de su mano sobre su frente y antes de darse cuenta, habái quedado también inconsciente.

"¿Sam que haces aquí?"

"¿Dónde es aquí?" Sam miró a su alrededor, pero estaba todo negro, no podía hacerse una idea de donde estaba. Sin embargo su hermano lo miraba con tanto pavor en la mirada, que no podía suponer nada bien.

"Dentro de mi, en mi cabeza. Se que Castiel me ha encerrado aquí y no tengo manera de salir hasta que se le pase su delirio, ¿pero tu que haces aquí, porque te ha encerrado dentro de mi cabeza?"

Sam suspiró con fuerza, por fin había comprendido lo que Castiel quería y lo que el ángel había hecho. "Quiere que seas sincero conmigo, para serlo entonces contigo mismo."

Dio un paso hacia su hermano, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió bien, incluso mejor a cada paso que daba hacia Dean, su presencia cerca de si mismo le daba seguridad para lo que iba hacer.

"Maldita sea y yo que pensaba que teniendo una relación con un ángel me evitaba los celos o las escenas bochornosas y mira donde hemos llegado." Tal y como hacía siempre, Dean estaba escurriendo el bulto, evitando hablar de aquello que tanto miedo le daba

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"¿A que refieres? Porque ahora mismo estoy ligeramente cabreado con un ángel muy gracioso, estoy confuso y sobretodo estoy deseando patearle el culo por dejarme inconsciente."

"Me refiero a nosotros. ¿Cuáles son tu sentimientos hacia mi?"

"Sammy, creo que has visto mucho a Oprha últimamente, vio a tener que ponerte más el canal de pago de las habitaciones."

"Lo digo en serio Dean, lo se todo, Castiel me lo ha dicho, porque parece ser que te conoce mejor que yo."

"O simplemente no le tiene miedo a la realidad." El rostro de Dean había cambiado repentinamente, al igual que su voz o la tensión de todo su cuerpo. "No puedo decirte lo que siento porque se que está mal, porque te cachondearás de lo que te diga o peor aún me sentiré ridículo porque no compartas lo que sienta."

"Porque no lo intentas, si has podido ser sincero con tu ángel sobre lo que sientes por él, ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer conmigo?"

"En primer lugar no es mi ángel, no más que tu." Dean se fue acercando lentamente hacia Sam hasta que lo tuvo justo delante de él. "En segundo lugar no soy tan estúpido como para lanzarme a una piscina sin estar seguro que hay agua dentro, aunque en esta ocasión, creo que puedo hacer una excepción."

Agarró la camisa de su hermano y tirando de ella atrapó sus labios con desesperación y devoción al mismo tiempo. Los devoró hasta la extenuación y finalmente se separó de él.

"Y en tercer lugar, cuando quiero algo, siempre lo consigo."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean se acababa de dar la ducha más larga de su vida. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, aclarar sus ideas y sus sentimientos. Había estado tan seguro de si mismo cuando había besado a Sam; no lo había pensado, no había nada que pensar cuando Sam había aparecido delante de él, aunque sólo se tratara de su subconsciente, amos sabían que era algo completamente real.

Le había besado, había besado a su propio hermano y en lugar de sentirse como un pervertido o algo peor, le había encantado, quería más, no deseaba separarse de Sam; porque por fin había reconocido cuales eran sus sentimientos por su hermano, todos los que había escondido durante su vida, Castiel los había sacado a la luz.

Pero también estaba ese maldito angél, llevaba tiempo acostándose con él. Él que pensaba que los ángeles tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse en tirarse a simples humanos y este estaba siempre con él.

No es que Dean se quejara de eso, al contrario, nunca había disfrutado tanto como cuando se acostaba con él, pero de todas formas era raro, no todo el mundo podía decirse que tenía relaciones sexuales con un ángel.

Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y aquella ducha, aquel cuarto de baño solitario era el único sitio donde podía estar tranquilo, a solas con sus pensamientos y con el tiempo suficiente para aclararse antes de salir a la realidad de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del momento desapareció rápidamente. Al salir de la ducha y coger la toalla, se encontró con que Castiel estaba allí, frente a él, mirándole, aunque más parecía estar contemplándole. Sonreía como siempre, por lo que Dean intento no mirarle a la cara. Estaba en silencio y eso no era normal en el ángel, algo debía estar tramando.

Sobrepasado por la tensión, tras rodearse el cuerpo con la toalla, Dean se volvió por fin hacia Castiel. "¿Lo sabías verdad? Desde el principio sabías mejor que yo cuales eran mis sentimientos por mi hermano y aún así estuviste jugando conmigo todos estos días."

"No te confundas, nadie ha estado jugando contigo." Castiel dio un paso hacia Dean, pero este retrocedió, poniendo la misma distancia de nuevo entre los dos. Sabía que si se acercaba más, si llegaba a tocarle, no sería capaz de contenerse.

"Ahora me dirás que te has enamorado de mi. Vamos, bueno es que nos acostemos, todos necesitamos un rato de desahogo y debo decir que no lo haces nada mal, pero que un ángel se enamore de un simple mortal." Dean se echó a reír, pero continuó con la mirada alejada del ángel, mientras cogía su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse. Se volvió ligeramente hacia Castiel al darse cuenta que no había dicho nada. "¿No lo dirás en serio?"

"¿Me creerías si te lo dijera?" Castiel dio un nuevo paso hacia Dean, pero ha este no le quedaba hueco para retroceder, en cualquier momento, en cuanto el ángel alargara conseguiría tocarle y entonces toda la fuerza de voluntad del cazador desaparecería sin más.

"Tu ganas, te creo, pero ya que conoces mis sentimientos y lo que pienso mejor que yo, dime lo que debo hacer a continuación." Dean ya no podía negarse que estaba asustado, todo aquello estaba ganándole. Ese maldito ángel había cambiado por completo toda su vida.

Hasta que lo había conocido, Dean estaba más que convencido que su perdición eran las mujeres y por supuesto, que los hombres no le decían nada. Aquello no tenía lugar a dudas en su mente; pero entonces apareció Castiel, lo sacó del infierno, le devolvió la vida que tenía y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba besándole.

Podía haberse apartado entonces, podía haberle dicho que ese no era su royo, pero desde luego, Castiel lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que no iba a negarse. Lo que había comenzado como un juego, una diversión esporádica a escondidas de Sam, se había convertido en mucho más, una relación que no se atrevía a denominar por miedo a su significado, pero sin la que no podía vivir, por mucho que quisiera, que no era el caso.

Por otro lado estaba Sam, era su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo era lo más parecido que iba a encontrar nunca a un alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su alma. Lo había creído perder una vez y entonces creyó la vida dejaba de tener sentido sin su hermano a su lado.

Nunca se lo había dicho directamente a Sam, pero no tenerlo cerca, era quitarle el sentido a la vida, imaginarlo con una mujer, le daba ganas de sacarlo de la cama en la estuviera, y conducir lo más lejos que pudiera de la mujer que había engatusado a su hermano.

Si le contaba a alguien lo que sentía por su hermano, la mayoría de la gente diría que estaba enfermo y otros que era un pirado. Por eso se lo había callado hasta hacerse daño, si quería mantener la misma relación con Sam y no destruirla, no podía decir nada.

"No hace falta que te lo diga, esta en tu corazón, sólo tienes que escuchar." Para cuando Dean se dio cuenta, Castiel tenía su mano sobre la cadera de Dean y su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía notar su calor, igual que las veces que se habían acostado juntos.

"Eso es una estupidez, si supiera lo que tengo que hacer, no estaría aquí encerrado buscando una solución." Dean desvió la mirada de nuevo de los ojos azules que le miraban con intensidad. "Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa, si hubieras metido a mi hermano en mi subconsciente, no habría pasado nada y todo seguiría igual."

"Tu lo has dicho, seguiría igual, eso no significa que estuviera bien." Castiel puso una mano bajo la barbilla del cazador, obligándole a levantarla mirada hasta él.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le costaba decir las cosas claras y se sentía como un tonto al notar que no era capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin notar que la voz le temblaba.

"Nunca has querido contarle lo nuestro a tu hermano, tenías miedo de perderlo por eso. Pero había algo más, al estar conmigo, sentías que le estabas siendo infiel a él, a pesar que no había nada entre vosotros. Yo sólo puse nombre las cosas."

"¿Qué derecho tenías?" Dean cogió con fuerza la mano de Castiel y la separó de su rostro. Intentó soltarla, pero parecía que un imán lo unía a la piel del ángel. "Déjame ir."

Llevando la mano de Dean con la suya, rodeó el cuerpo del cazador y le empujó contra la pared en silencio. Apenas les separaba unos pocos centímetros, que desaparecieron cuando Castiel se acercó al oído de Dean y tras morderle sensualmente el lóbulo comenzó a susurrarle.

"Estás enamorado de dos personas distintas. Deseas besar a tu hermano con todas tus fuerzas, por mucho que este mal, quieres tocarle y sentirle debajo de tu cuerpo." Dean suspiró inconsciente al imaginar la escena que le estaba planteando el ángel en su imaginación.

Castiel dejó de hablar y bajó la boca por la mejilla de Dean, hasta besarle la mandíbula y el cuello. Volvió a escucharle suspirar y tras eso gimió, al volver a notar los labios de Castiel recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que elegir?" Consiguió decir Dean, una vez que Castiel apartó sus labios.

"¿Deseas elegir?" La voz del ángel sonó con rotundidad.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, porque verdaderamente no podía, no quería y no se le pasaba por la cabeza elegir entre Sam y Castiel. Sentía cosas diferentes por cada uno de ellos, pero a los dos los quería, por los dos lo daría todo, por los dos estaba dispuesto a romper las leyes de los hombres y de los ángeles.

"Sam está ahí fuera. Desde que despertasteis, no le has dicho nada." Castiel unió sus labios con los de Dean en un apasionado beso que se hizo interminable para los dos. Apretó su cuerpo contra el cuerpo todavía húmedo del cazador y tuvo que contenerse por no hacer nada más allí. Tan sólo le besó antes de marcharse.

Dean salió del cuarto de baño, temeroso de lo que pudiera decirle su hermano por lo sucedido, al fin y al cabo, Castiel sólo había hablado de los sentimientos de Dean, no había dicho que fuera correspondido por Sam, aunque si no se había apartado al besarle, eso ya parecía ser una buena señal.

Sam lo vio aparecer en la puerta del baño y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. "Hola." Dijo con cierto tono tímido en su voz. Engañarse por más tiempo no tenía sentido para Sam, decir que no sentía nada cuando veía a su hermano salir de la ducha desnudo y recorrer el cuarto en busca de su ropa, era ridículo ya en ese momento.

Estaban los dos solos, era el momento de ser sinceros en voz alta. Dean se detuvo en seco, pero Sam continuó caminando hacía el. "¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?" Dijo por fin el menor de los hermanos.

"No estaba seguro de lo que dirías, pensé que me considerarías un pervertido y no volverías a acercarte a mi." Sam continuó andando hacia él mientras lo escuchaba.

"Pues entonces tenemos algo en común para empezar, porque entonces los dos somos unos pervertidos." Dean sonrió al notar las manos de su hermano sobre su pecho y su vientre. "¿Crees que nos condenaremos por lo que sentimos?"

"Ya es un poco tarde para mi, pero tu tal vez tendrías salvación si paras ahora." Por toda respuesta, Sam quitó la toalla del cuerpo de su hermano y la dejó caer al suelo, rodeó el cuello de Dean con ambas manos y comenzó a retroceder hacia la cama, llevándolo consigo.

"Eres el primer hombre al que he besado." Se sentó en la cama y Dean lo hizo sobre sus piernas. "No pensé que fuera algo tan exicitante."

"Eso sólo te ha pasado por que soy yo quien te ha besado, si hubiera sido otro…"

"¿Y si hubiera sido un ángel?" Dean sonrió con malicia, su hermano había aprendido bien de él a atacar donde más dolía, pero en ese momento le daba igual, lo tenía entre sus brazos, su boca estaba dispuesta a besarle otra vez, los dos lo estaban deseando y por más que pensara que aquello tenía que terminar, sólo podía imaginarse el cuerpo de su hermano completamente desnudo.

Por fin le besó con fuerza, Sam suspiró y los cayeron sobre la cama. Desde la oscuridad de la esquina del cuarto, una sombra los observaba. Castiel sabía que esa era la única forma de conseguir que Dean fuera sincero consigo mismo, por mucho que ahora tuviera que compartirlo con su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Por primera vez, Dean había sentido que había hecho el amor con alguien a quien realmente quería. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero sólo había sido sexo y ahora tenía una relación extraña y especial con Castiel. Le quería, aunque lo reconocía, tampoco lo podía negar.

Pero Sam, si tuviera que elegir entre Sam y Castiel, le costaría un gran esfuerzo y tal vez jamás lo lograría. Esa noche había tenido su primera relación sexual con Sam, y su segunda y tercera también.

Se había sentido tan unido a él, que creía leer la mente de su hermano en todo momento para saber lo que quería que le hiciera, donde debía tocarle y como debía penetrarle, realmente se habían convertido en una sola persona esa noche y ya nada podría separarlos.

Sam estaba dormido a su lado, con su cuerpo pegado al de su hermano y las manos de este sobre él, acariciándole dulcemente. Jamás se había acostado antes con un hombre y tampoco se había atraído por ninguno como lo estaba de su hermano. Le quería con locura, no se imaginaba la vida sin y él y durante los meses que lo había perdido, creía morir un poco cada mañana al despertarse en solitario.

La mañana llegó hasta ellos y con ella, el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, de reconocer que se trataba de dos hermanos enamorados de dos hombres que se amaban, de dos personas que no podían vivir sin el otro.

Sin embargo, cuando Dean despertó por fin y vio a Castiel de pie a los pies de la cama, sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué las relaciones humanas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Ni siquiera teniendo una aventura con un ángel, parecían hacerse más simples.

"Tengo que marcharme." Le dijo Castiel como si no estuviera prestando atención a ver a los dos hermanos en la cama, como si la posible decisión de Dean de dejarlo, no le afectara lo más mínimo.

Dean se levantó con rapidez al escuchar aquello, pero aún así no despertó a Sam, que simplemente se movió en la cama, aprovechando, en sueños, que ahora tenía mas espacio para moverse.

"Entonces yo tenía razón, ayer ibas a dejarme." Castiel le mostró al cazador una pequeña sonrisa, esa que había cautivado a Dean la primera vez que habían hablado a solas.

"No te estoy dejando, Dean, pero las cosas son mucho más complicadas. Hay una guerra hay fuera, mis hermanos están arriesgando su vida y no les puedo dar la espalda por…"

"Vamos dilo, por un simple humano, porque eso es lo que crees que soy. Creí que te importaba algo, que nuestros juegos eran más que eso, aunque no lo dijéramos abiertamente."

Dean estaba cabreado, no porque alguien le estuviera dejando plantado, si no porque alguien que le importaba de verdad lo hiciera; ya lo había hecho Sam al marcharse a la universidad y ahora lo estaba haciendo ese _maldito ángel._

Pero cuando Castiel se acercó a él y le besó con desesperación, toda su rabia desapareció en segundos. El odio que había empezado a sentir por él se esfumó como el humo llevado por el aire. Se sentía bien entre los brazos del ángel, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si más allá de ellos, no hubiera guerras, el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar y como si pudieran estar juntos toda la eternidad.

"Qué conmovedor." La voz les hizo separarse de inmediato y también hizo que Sam se despertara. Aunque Sam lo conocía poco, para Dean y Castiel fue un terrible susto encontrarse allí con Alaster. "Yo que creía que después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos me serías fiel." Dijo para terminar con una tremenda carcajada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tus tropas están muy lejos de aquí, no pensaba que los dejarías solos a su suerte." Castiel dio un paso adelante y Dean se dio cuenta que lo estaba protegiendo. No era el momento de discutir, pero nunca le había gustado nada que le trataran de la damisela en apuros.

"Sólo he venido para haceros una visita. Me habían llegado rumores de tus correrías nocturnas con un cazador que al mismo tiempo está enamorado de su hermano. Realmente tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo. Pero estaban en lo cierto."

"Vamos, dinos de una vez que es lo que quieres o lárgate." Dijo Dean con fuerza, odiaba a ese demonio más que a cualquier otro, más que a la propia Lilith que le había mandado directamente al infierno. Alaster era el peor de todos los demonios.

"Al venir aquí, esperaba que volvieras conmigo Dean, hacíamos un buen equipo allí abajo, pero ahora que veo que me has sido infiel, que me has traicionado con tu hermano y con un ángel, por favor Dean, ¿un ángel? Esperaba mucho más de ti Dean. Ahora sólo quiero deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar allí abajo no seré tan caritativo."

Alaster, levantó la mano y con ella Dean salió lanzado contra la pared. Su hermano y Castiel lo escucharon quejarse por el golpe, como si lo hubieran sentido ellos mismos. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó como si lo estuvieran desgarrando.

Sam no lo podía soportar, ya había visto lo que los demonios le podían hacer en vida, no estaba dispuesto que volviera a ocurrir, pero las palabras que comenzó a escuchar provenientes de su hermano lo dejaron paralizado durante unos segundos.

Se trataba de agudos gritos de desesperado dolor, le llamaba, le pedía auxilio, como si estuviera de nuevo en su cautiverio en el inframundo. Sam sintió los miembros agarrotados, sin estar seguro si era por la desesperación o porque Alaster estuviera haciéndole algo.

"¡Déjale en paz!" Grito por fin incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. "Castiel haz algo si realmente le quieres." El ángel también se había quedado petrificado.

Durante mucho tiempo había visto el sufrimiento del joven cazador en el infierno y había deseado sacarlo de allí mucho antes, pero sus propios compañeros y una orden superior le dijo que no era el momento.

Para su agonía, lo estaba viendo otra vez, le escuchaba gritar, lo veía intentar liberarse de unas ataduras invisibles que en su mente le estaban desgarrando la piel, pero no fue hasta la llamada de atención de Sam, que el ángel sintió que debía reaccionar.

Porque Castiel no era un ser humano y de la misma forma que Alaster disponía de poderes sobrenaturales, que en ese momento usó con más fuerza y rabia que nunca, salvaría a Dean por mucho que le costara.

"Suelta al chico si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo, por mucho que estemos en terreno neutral." Alaster se volvió hacia el ángel, en su mirada había duda sobre lo que hacer, sobre la fuerza de la que disponía en soldado de dios, pero finalmente, al ver la expresión decidida y fuerte de Castiel, el demonio dejó al chico, que con fuerza cayó al suelo de golpe.

"Esta sólo ha sido una advertencia para los Winchester, si se meten en esta guerra, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias y la próxima vez no voy a detenerme por una amenaza tuya Castiel."

Antes de que el ángel pudiera contestar, el demonio ya había desaparecido. La habitación se había quedado en calma como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero los tres recordaban perfectamente todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sam se levantó de la cama a toda prisa, sin molestarse ponerse ropa encima, le daba igual que Castiel lo viera desnudo después de lo que había ocurrido, su hermano lo necesitaba y en ese momento a Dean le daría igual si estaba desnudo o no.

Dean estaba en el suelo, la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho y parecía inconsciente. "Dean, Dean ¿puedes oírme, estás bien?" Asustado, Sam levantó el rostro de su hermano y se fijó en su rostro pálido.

Como si se tratara de un lobo lamiendo las heridas en un compañero, fue besándole poco a poco, la barbilla, la mandíbula, las mejillas y cuando por fin Dean comenzó a despertar, los labios, que Dean entreabrió para recibir la dulce caricia de su pequeño Sammy.

"¿Qué pasó cuando estuviste muerto?" La pregunto cogió de sorpresa a Sam, hacía mucho que no hablaban del tema. "Nunca me lo has dicho."

"Claro que si, te dije que no me acordaba y es la verdad no me acuerdo, ni siquiera hoy." Dean lo miró a los ojos, como si estuviera escaseando su mente en busca de una posible mentira. "Dean ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?" Dijo colocando sus dos manos sobre el rostro de su hermano. Intentó sonreír, pero no logró hacerlo.

"¿Por qué ha vuelto a recordar lo que significa estar en el infierno?" Castiel se acercó desde el fondo. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber hecho algo antes, por haber tenido que permitir que su pequeño cazador pasar por todo aquello otra vez, que no se atrevía a acercarse a él.

Sin embargo, cuando Dean alargó una mano para coger al de su hermano y otra para que Castiel le tocara, el ángel sintió que toda su fuerza de voluntad se derretía en el color verde los ojos del chico y pese a que estaba mal, que no lo tenía permitido y que seguramente le castigarían si se enteraban de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se arrodilló frente a Dean.

"Has sufrido lo inimaginable en el infierno y se que jamás lo olvidarás. Eso ya no lo puedo solucionar. Pero quiero mostrarte algo. Ven dame la mano y te mostraré como es el otro lado, el cielo, allí de donde vengo y allí donde me encargaré que vayáis los dos cuando llegue vuestro momento."

"¿Es cierto lo de las setenta y dos vírgenes?" No era el mejor momento para Dean para hacer chistes, pero aún en su mayor debilidad, Dean tenía que demostrar que era un tipo duro.

Sin embargo, con mano todavía temblorosa, Dean se acercó a Castiel y tirando de él, el ángel lo abrazó con cuidado, como si se tratara de una frágil figura de porcelana. "Se que no te gusta que cuiden de ti, sentirte débil, pero ahora no tienes otra opción."

Le besó, bajo la atenta mirada de Sam, que no dijo nada al respecto. "Así que no te sueltes en ningún momento si no quieres que te vean allí y por favor, perdóname por no haber venido antes en tu ayuda."

Mientras los veía desaparecer, Sam vio que de nuevo Castiel besaba a su hermano, pero ver al ángel tratar con tanta ternura y devoción a Dean, le hizo pensar, que tal vez y después de todo, Caspiel si que podía estar enamorado de su hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

La luz lo inundaba todo, no podía ver más allá de sus propios pies y de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. No recordaba como había llegado allí; tan sólo resonaba en su cabeza la voz dulce y aterciopelada de Castiel que le decía: "No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo; no sueltes mi mano y no te ocurrirá nada. No dejaré que los demás se acerque a ti."

Dean no estaba seguro si había preguntado quienes eran "los demás", apenas podía recordar nada, después que el ángel le hubiera dicho que le iba a mostrar como era el paraíso. Pensó que tan vez se trataba de un modo de proteger el secreto de aquel lugar de la humanidad, y lo cierto era que lo hacían bastante bien.

Estaba desnudo en aquella cama, adormecido o medio despierto no estaba del todo seguro, igual que no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento de desconocimiento total de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Yacía bocabajo, estaba tranquilo, mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en días, en meses quizá, desde que había vuelto del infierno. Si Castiel había hecho algo para hacerle sentir mejor, merecía que se lo agradeciera.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de otro cuerpo que se acercó a él y le besó el hombro y deslizó los labios hasta el cuello lentamente, sin prisa, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo.

"¿Castiel eres tu?" La respuesta que recibió fueron dos manos bajando por su espalda y una boca que recorría su cuello hasta hacerle suspirar por el bienestar que sentía. "¿Estamos en el cielo? ¿Así es el otro lado cuando eres bueno?"

"Podrías decirlo, si, aunque la percepción es distinta para cada uno, no todos los humanos que llegan aquí lo ven de la misma forma. ¿Qué es lo que sientes Dean? Le preguntó el ángel con una voz suave y sosegada, pronunciadas aquellas palabras junto a su oído.

"Paz, estabilidad, no tengo miedo, no temo por nada, no creo que a mi hermano le pueda ocurrir nada. Estoy bien, simplemente bien. ¿De donde viene esa luz tan brillante? No me deja ver nada más, no te puedo ver a ti."

Dean escuchó reír al ángel y se preguntó si era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír. Jamás, desde que lo conocía se había parado a pensar eso, pero ahora que lo escuchaba, ese sonido que no podía provenir más que de una criatura celestial y cerca de dios, se dio cuenta que no, jamás lo había escuchado reír, siempre tan concentrados en mantener su relación en secreto, siempre teniendo cuidado de no se descubiertos por otros ángeles, ni por demonios, ni por el propio Sam hasta hacía un par de días.

"Claro que puedes verme, esa luz que tu dices soy yo, Dean, por eso no me había mostrado ante ti tal cual soy, aunque ves la luz, no puedes ver mi verdadera figura." Dean volvió la cabeza al escuchar aquello. Era cierto, la luz lo estaba cegando y tuvo que apartar la mirada por no poder aguantarlo, pero en ningún momento puedo ver la figura de Castiel.

"¿Y si intento tocarte?" Al ir dándose la vuelta, Dean se dio cuenta que el ángel se apartaba de él para dejarle moverse, no se lo estaba impidiendo, no se estaba mostrando como el ser dominante del que había comenzado a enamorarse.

Ahora era alguien mucho más cuidadoso, alguien que sabía que aquello era difícil de comprender para Dean, alguien que lo quería tener a su lado y que quería que conociera la verdad por fin.

Dean quedó tumbado sobre su espalda mientras la figura de luz estaba sentada en la cama, a su lado, quieto, completamente inmóvil ante el cazador. Siempre siendo temeroso de lo que no comprendía, de lo que estaba lejos de su entendimiento, Dean levantó la mano lentamente y la acercó a la luz.

Una sensación cálida comenzó a rodear su piel, bajando por su brazo, mientras se acercaba más a la brillante luz nívea. A pocos centímetros de ella se detuvo y miró a donde debía tener el rostro, si es que acaso lo tenía, la criatura celestial.

"No tengas miedo, puedo controlarme para no hacerte daño." Un pequeño rayo de luz salió de la figura y rodeó el brazo de cazador, como si de una mano que le estuviera ayudando se tratara. Lentamente estiró de él, ante lo cual, Dean no se resistió, aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir. "Entra todo esta bien, no pasará nada malo."

La voz era tan cálida y cercana, que no hacerle caso fue totalmente imposible. Por eso, Dean siguió la línea brillante que formaba el pequeño rayo y metió su mano en la luz. El calor aumentó, aunque continuó siendo placentero, como si de un baño de aguas termales se tratara.

"Es… raro, pero me gusta." Dean sonrió con picardía, mientras el temor iba dejando paso a la sensación más placentera que nunca hubiera sentido. "¿Qué eres, luz, energía o también esto es un disfraz?"

"¿Acaso eso importa? ¿Vas a sentirte diferente si te doy la respuesta que buscas? ¿Vas a salir corriendo si resulta que no soy lo que tu esperas? Te conozco Dean, desde hace mucho y se que no eres de los que sale huyendo y que los estereotipos no son lo tuyo. ¿Te vas a dejar impresionar ahora por eso?"

La luz comenzó a avanzar lentamente por su brazo y por un momento, Dean temió que no se tratara realmente de Castiel, que aquello se lo estuviera haciendo algún tipo de demonio o criatura para matarlo sin que se enterara.

"¿Por qué está acelerado tu corazón Dean?"

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"Puedo escuchar tu corazón, puedo leer tus pensamientos, se lo que quieres y lo que te da miedo. No soy un demonio si te sirve de algo. Llevo mucho tiempo protegiéndote, aunque en el infierno no lo hice todo lo bien que debía. Por eso ahora quiero compensarte, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de mi. Estás tenso, temeroso de que esto sea una trampa. Quiero que confíes en mi. ¿Confías en mi, cazador?"

La luz detuvo su recorrido por el brazo de Dean, pero algo estaba tirando de él, sintió una mano, una mano humana que le atraía, no tiraba de él contra su voluntad desde el interior de la luz, sino una mano que sujetaba la suya con firmeza y seguridad, que le daba tranquilidad, que le invitaba a acompañarle.

"Ven conmigo, cazador. Todavía tengo mucho que mostrarte y nos queda poco tiempo hasta que sepan que estás aquí. Pronto tendremos que volver."

Sin saber todavía por que lo estaba haciendo, Dean se incorporó y otros dos nuevos rayos de luz rodearon su cintura y lo sujetaron como dos manos protectoras. Llevado por su instinto, cerró los ojos y suspiró, justo en el momento que, de nuevo, esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y le besaron.

Fue intenso, lento y seguro, aquella boca lamió sus labios, le mordisqueó centímetro a centímetro y cuando Dean entreabrió por fin la boca, penetró en él con decisión y seguridad, hasta el fondo. Estuvo a punto de toser, pero no lo hizo, aquello le gustaba, aquella lengua recorriendo su boca, aquellas manos que masajeaban sus riñones y hacían que los nervios desaparecieran, aquel calor, tan acogedor, todo ello le hacía querer más.

"¿Confías en mi?"

"Si." Dijo en apenas un suspiro.

La luz lo rodeó por completo, pero no le cegó como antes, no veía nada, porque estaba en la luz pura más absoluta. Sentía las manos que le tocaban, los labios que le besaban y la respiración que rozaba su cuello, pero no podía ver nada, no había nadie, tan sólo luz.

"¿Quieres hacer el amor de verdad con un ángel? No lo han hecho muchos y tu serás mi primer humano." La mano invisible bajo hasta el final de su espalda y rozó su ano lentamente, hasta que suspiró.

¿Y las veces que lo hemos hecho ya?" Dean no podía resistirlo más, creía que había más manos de las que un ser humano tendría tocándole y no podía negar que le gustaba, le estaba volviendo loco.

"¿A través del cuerpo humano que he tomado prestado? Aquello está bien y cuando volvamos a la tierra lo seguiremos haciendo, pero esto, mi joven amante, es diferente, jamás podrás olvidarlo y yo me encargaré de que sea totalmente inolvidable para ti mi pequeño cazador. ¿Qué me dices, estás dispuesto a probarlo?"

Dean asintió cuando notó que la presión de un cuerpo se colocaba sobre él, se sentaba sobre su vientre y unas manos le aprisionaban las suyas con fuerza, hasta impedirle que se moviera.

"No tengas miedo." Le susurró la voz suave y dulce al oído.

Dean sonrió, estaba deseando que aquello empezara. "Te puedo asegurar que ahora siento otras muchas cosas más que miedo. Así que deja de hablar y si quieres follarme, será mejor que empieces, porque no aguanto más."

Dean gimió con fuerza cuando la luz lo envolvió por completo otra vez, cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza, cuando no podía saber cuantas manos le estaban acariciando, cuantas le estaban besando mientas devoraban su miembro.

Nada tenía sentido, había perdido el sentido de la orientación, pues ya no sabía si estaba sentado, si el ángel lo había vuelto a tumbar o si estaba bocabajo de nuevo. Tan sólo cuando sintió que aquello que debía ser el pene del ángel penetró en su cuerpo, tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Dime si te duele, a veces no controlamos nuestra fuerza. Le dijo de nuevo al oído cuando comenzó a embestirle." Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y soltó una pequeña ráfaga de aire esperando su respuesta, que tardó en llegar, oculta entre suspiros y gemidos desesperados.

"No, está bien, así está bien, no te atrevas a parar ahora." Dean se agarró con fuerza a lo que debía ser un brazo o por lo menos lo aparentaba. Sentía que le iba a desgarrar por completo por la fuerza de sus acometidas, pero lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que se detuviera.

Había sufrido bastante en el infierno como para poder sufrir mucho sin decir nada, y tal vez por eso ahora necesitaba con disfrutar hasta el extremo, hasta no poder soportarlo más, hasta sentir que podía destrozar su interior si seguía así.

Entre gemidos y espasmos, sintió que una mano le estaba masturbando, de una forma que jamás había hecho nadie, como si leyera sus pensamientos para saber lo que estaba haciendo, otra le sostenía la cara mientras unos labios adorables y sabrosos no dejaban de besarle, al mismo tiempo que una tercera le acariciaba el cabello y otra pecho.

"Hazme el amor Dean, fóllame." La voz era tan familiar que Dean no se pudo creer. Entre embestida y embestida del ángel abrió los ojos y descubrió arrodillado frente a él a su hermano desnudo. Sam lo miraba, suplicante, como siempre hacía para que Dean no se pudiera negar a él.

Las manos del ángel incorporaron el cuerpo de un más que sorprendido Dean. Sam cogió con sus manos el miembro de su hermano y volvió a empezar a masturbarlo, hasta escuchar a Dean gemir.

"¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?"

"No hagas preguntas Dean, los dos sabemos lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, así que ven aquí." Sam tomó la cara de su hermano y le besó con pasión y deseo. Un momento después, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó delante de Dean, para que este sólo tuviera que hacer una cosa.

"Sam… Sammy…"

"Vamos Dean, entra en mi, desde la primera vez que lo hiciste anoche, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso." Las acometidas del ángel eran mucho más duras, tanto que sentía su cuerpo temblar y su miembro erecto a punto de estallar.

"No pienses Dean, haz lo que te pida el corazón. Mañana volverán las dudas y los remordimientos, pero ahora tienes que ser feliz." Volvió a decir la voz del ángel, ya no tan serena como antes.

"Te quiero." Dijo Dean, antes de acercarse a las caderas de Sam y comenzar a penetrarle. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y los continuaron haciéndolo, conforme la fuera con la que lo penetraba aumentaba.

Los tres se habían convertido en un solo cuerpo y Dean en un catalizador de toda la pasión, pues toda ella pasaba a través de él. Los gemidos aumentaron de intensidad, Sam agarró con fuerza la ropa de la cama contra más fuertes eran las embestidas de su hermano, simple eco de las del ángel.

Dean se mordió el labio, estaba al límite, estaba agotado y a punto de llegar al orgasmo más grande que hubiera tenido en su vida, pues era la primera vez que estaba haciendo algo así. Arañó casi con violencia las caderas de Sam y efectuó las últimas acometidas.

Sam gritó, al mismo tiempo que él gimió como nunca lo había hecho. Dean sintió su semen inundando el cuerpo de Sam y la mayor fuerza, acompañada del mayor resplandor proveniente del ángel derramarse en su propio cuerpo.

"Te dije que no lo ibas a olvidar. Tu querías el cielo y yo te lo he dado." Dean cayó rendido sobre su hermano, que respiraba entrecortadamente y lentamente salió de su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba los últimos y débiles gemidos de Sam.

"Dean… quiero que estés bien y se que no puedes escoger, no necesito que lo hagas, tan sólo tenerte conmigo, que hagamos el amor, poder besarte y saber que serás feliz." Fueron las últimas palabras de su hermano antes que la luz volviera a inundarlos y quedaran inconscientes de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

El médico estaba haciendo el último reconocimiento a Dean antes de darle el alta del hospital. Todavía tenía que descansar para que todas heridas y los golpes sanaran completamente, siempre y cuando fueran físicos, porque en lo referente a lo psíquico, el enfrentamiento con Alaster había destrozado a Dean.

Pese a la reticencia de Sam, su hermano había conseguido convencerle de que le esperara fuera con el coche. "Estoy bien Sammy." Le dio un beso en los labios y le empujó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Ahora, Sam estaba allí, golpeando nervioso el capó del coche, pues sabía que su hermano no era el mismo. Desde un principio sabía que Castiel no debía haberle mandando que interrogara a Alaster. Ni Dean estaba preparado y Castiel conocía las consecuencias.

"No sabes cuanto lo siento." Castiel apareció junto a Sam, pero este ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo a la cara "Sam, se que no debí hacerlo, pero me presionaron desde arriba, no tenía opción."

"Vete a la mierda Cas y luego dices que quieres a Dean y que lucharás por ayudarle. Eres como los demás ángeles, incluso como los demonios a los que te enfrentas. No te preocupas por los humanos, para vosotros tan sólo son carne de cañón y mi hermano está en medio de una guerra que no se le ha preguntado si quiere luchar. Dean no te importa."

"No vuelvas a decir eso." Castiel se colocó frente a Sam cuando este iba a alejarse de él. No quería escucharle, no quería tenerlo cerca y sentir unas ganas tremendas de golpearle en la cara hasta tumbarle, por mucho que fuera un ángel. "Dean es la persona que más me importa y he roto unas cuantas normas por salvarle y por evitar que Alaster lo matara."

"Que detalle por tu parte. Pues espero que todas tus muestras de cariño no sean así." Dijo el menor de los hermanos con un fuerte sarcasmo en la voz. "Si realmente le quisieras te alejarías de él, al menos así no tendría que luchar por su vida en un hospital otra vez."

Sam se estremeció al recordar el terrible traslado de su hermano hasta el hospital. Por un momento había pensado que podría perderlo. Al verlo tirado en el suelo, sangrando, inconsciente; se preguntó si algo parecido es lo que Alaster y sus huestes de demonios es lo que hacían a las almas en pena en el infierno.

"_No te volverán a tocar, te lo prometo Dean. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi." _Esperando la llegada de la ambulancia, Sam acarició el rostro de su hermano y tras quitar la mayor cantidad posible de sangre de sus mejillas le besó en los labios con sumo cuidado. _"Se que no puedes oírme, pero no estás sólo me oyes. No puedo hacerme una idea de lo que has sentido, pero se que tienes el corazón destrozado. Pero yo estoy aquí contigo, y te quiero, más de lo que he quiero nunca a nadie."_ Justo cuando escucho el sonido de la sirena, le besó de nuevo con ternura y se quedó a su lado, seguro de que podría notar su presencia.

"Comprendo que me odies ahora mismo, yo mismo lo hago y si pudiera me iría de su lado y jamás volvería a aparecer delante de él." La voz de Castiel lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces? Sería mucho mejor para todos y a lo mejor, con el tiempo Dean volvería a tener una vida normal. Le echo tanto de menos." Dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara, como si Castiel hubiera desaparecido de verdad.

"No puedo, precisamente por él y lo sabes. Por mucho que me odies lo sabes. Si uno de los dos le abandona ahora, le mataríamos." Dejando de sentir sus propias piernas, Sam se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el coche de su hermano.

El Impala era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de quien era realmente su hermano. Tras volver del infierno y sobretodo después de lo que había ocurrido con Alaster, Dean estaba perdido, hundido en sus propios sentimientos, en sus temores más internos que Sam tenía que sacarle con cuentagotas y eso estaba destrozando al menor de los hermanos.

"Prometí que no le haría elegir y ahora más que nunca se que no puedo romper ese juramento. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que fuera sincero, conmigo, contigo incluso, pero sobretodo consigo mismo. Se está haciendo daño y además lo sabe."

Una mano apareció frente a él y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Castiel. Las palabras no eran necesarias cuando las miradas de los dos expresaban exactamente lo mismo; los dos tenían miedo por Dean, por no poder ayudarle, por verle sufrir viéndose completamente impotentes.

"¿Qué tal si haces una tregua? Los dos queremos a Dean y en el futuro los dos queremos tenerlo en exclusiva. Pero no es el momento y posiblemente no lo será en un tiempo. Si queremos que sea feliz, tenemos que estar unidos por él."

"¿Y que hay de tus superiores? ¿Qué pasará cuando te ordenen que Dean haga algo como lo del interrogatorio de Alaster?" Preguntó Sam mientras cogía la mano de Castiel y se levantaba del suelo. "¿Elegirás entonces a Dean o tu deber con Dios?"

Sam miró con frialdad al ángel, necesitaba una respuesta para saber a lo que atenerse. "Ya he hecho cosas que están contra mis superiores y espero la represalia correspondiente. Yo ya tomé mi elección cuando evité que Alaster matara a Dean."

"Te agradezco que lo hicieras." Sam se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su hermano junto al coche. Incapaz de reprimirse fue hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente como para escucharlo quejarse. "Cuidado Sammy, todavía no estoy en plena forma." Sam lo miró con ternura al separarse de él, porque sabía que Dean tardaría bastante a volver a estar en plena forma.

Sin embargo le besó, rodeó el cuerpo de Dean con ambas manos, con la mayor delicadeza posible y le besó en los labios como si se tratara del primer beso que le daba.

"Vamos al hotel, te conviene descansar." Terminó diciendo Sam mientras se acercaba al coche y dejaba la bolsa de su hermano en el asiento de atrás.

Entonces Dean miró al ángel. Castiel se había quedado apartado, temeroso de la reacción de Dean ante su presencia. Quería abrazarle; por mucho que fuera un ángel y no fuera muy habitual en ellos expresar sus emociones, Castiel se había enamorado del cazador y la emoción de su corazón era demasiado fuerte.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Creía que te alegrarías de verme de una pieza y caminando." Dean sonrió con picardía, aunque no tanta como tenía acostumbrada al ángel. "Cas por favor, no te sientas mal por mi. Estoy vivo, me salvaste la vida y con el tiempo…"

Dean bajó la vista al suelo, pues lo que ocurriría en su interior con el tiempo, era una completa incógnita para el cazador. Ahora mismo tenía miedo, estaba atemorizado por no poder ser el gran salvador del mundo que todos esperaban de él, por no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, por haber comenzado el Apocalipsis en la tierra y por ser el causante de la destrucción de todo.

De repente, una mano tras su nuca, que lo iba recostando en una cama, lo despertó de sus pesadillas. Miró a su alrededor, habían vuelto a la misma habitación de hotel donde todo había comenzado unos días antes.

Castiel lo miraba arrodillado en el suelo a su lado. "No necesito coche para ir a ningún lado y tu necesitas descansar ya." Le acarició la mejilla y deslizó su mano por la barbilla de cazador, tras lo cual se sentó en la cama a su lado.

"¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Comprando provisiones para vosotros. En cuanto vuelva piensa ocuparse de ti día y noche, pero hasta que venga, eres sólo mío."

"Ya os he dicho que estoy bien. A lo mejor no estoy preparado para patearle el culo a un vampiro, pero puedo tenerme en pie yo solo." Castiel puso una mano sobre el pecho de Dean, donde estaba su corazón.

"Tal vez tu cuerpo esté sanando, pero aquí dentro el dolor sigue."

"Vamos no seas…" Dean inspiró con fuerza. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior, los sentimientos que con tanta fuerza estaban reteniendo e impidiendo que salieran, luchaban por salir a luz con fuerza. "No me hagas esto, no puedo." Cogió la mano de Castiel e intentó quitarla de su pecho, pero apenas hizo fuerza y el ángel ni se movió. "Por favor." Le dolía, pero no se trataba de un dolor físico, nada que pudiera describir con palabras.

Al ver las primeras lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Dean, Castiel se tumbó a su lado, mientras el cazador, haciéndose un ovillo de medio lado, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su ángel.

"Eso es Dean, no puedes guardarlo todo ahí dentro, porque tarde o temprano saldrá." Dean sujetó con fuerza la mano de Castiel y rompió a llorar totalmente desconsolado y desesperado.

"No puedo hacerlo, no soy el salvador del mundo. Ni siquiera pude salvar a mi hermano y a mi padre cuando murieron. Toda la vida protegiendo a Sam y lo perdí, lo tuve muerto entre mis brazos. ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra Lilith o Lucifer por el destino de toda la humanidad? Ya te dije que os habéis equivocado de tío para esto."

"Si, ya me lo dijiste, pero no te creo. Se que piensas así, que estás seguro que no eres capaz. Pero te vi allí abajo. Durante treinta años luchaste con todas tus fuerzas día a día por no caer, resistiendo a las peores torturas, porque Sam estaba en tu mente, porque tu alma y tu corazón se habían quedado con él, porque ya entonces era el amor de tu vida para toda la eternidad. Haz ahora lo mismo, apóyate en él, pídele ayuda y deja que sea tu guía."

"¿Qué hay de ti? Me imagino que no hiciste bien a la hora de salvarme. Siento haberte metido en problemas por mi culpa. Pero no puedo decir que no me alegro que fueras tu quien me salvara."

La mano de Castiel sobre el corazón de Dean, subió hasta el cuello del cazador y de ahí hasta su mejilla y sus labios que acarició con cuidado. Dean se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas, corrían con rapidez por su rostro; Castiel se acercó a él las lamió una a una, hasta que las mejillas del cazador estuvieron limpias.

"Voy a besarte y eso también incumple una de nuestras normas, pues no podemos interactuar con los humanos." Por primera vez en días Castiel escuchó reír al cazador.

"Pues es un poco tarde para decírmelo después de todas la veces que hemos hecho el amor."

"¿Qué más da? Estoy enamorado de ti, lo cual rompe una norma, hemos hecho el amor, otra regla más, te he contado cosas que no deberías saber todavía, hay va otra y te he salvado cuando debería haber dejado que las cosas llevaran su camino. Después de eso, que más da un beso más."

Se acercó a Dean y se apoderó de sus labios poco a poco, besando la comisura, luego depositando un tierno beso sobre ellos y luego besándole con pasión. "¿Y que más da si te hago disfrutar con mis manos?"

Se colocó sobre el cazador y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean, le desabrochó la camisa mientras seguía besándole y se la quitó del todo. Luego bajó las manos hasta el pantalón y tocó su entrepierna hasta hacerle gemir débilmente.

"¿Y que más si digo que te quiero? Te quiero Dean Winchester y cuando estés bien, cuando todo esto haya terminado, te prometo que lucharé por tenerte a mi lado y ningún superior me alejará de ti." Dean cerró los ojos cuando Castiel le susurró aquellas palabras al oído, mientras introducía la mano en su pantalón. Volvió a gemir y se estremeció.

"Sabes que eso me encanta, pero para por favor, no sigas. Quédate a mi lado sin más y dame un abrazo." Justo cuando Dean dijo eso, Sam estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación y al escuchar las palabras de su hermano se quedó de piedra.

Dean no lo había visto, tan sólo volvió a acurrucarse contra Castiel, que le rodeó con los brazos, tras hacerle un gesto a Sam para que se acercara a ellos.

"Hay sitio para uno más."

"Sammy…" Al acercarse, Sam vio los ojos enrojecidos de su hermano y se lamentó por no haber estado allí cuando Dean se había desahogado. Pero no le importaba, simplemente se tumbó a su lado, de cara a Dean, que le acarició el rostro y le sonrió agradecido.

La cama de matrimonio, incluso parecía grande para los tres, pues los tres cuerpos estaba pegados el uno al otro, Sam y CAstiel abrazados a Dean y este, abrigado entre sus dos amores, entre sus dos pilares básicos, entre las únicas personas que lo conocían de verdad y que le cuidarían por siempre.

"Te quiero Sammy." Dijo Dean antes de besarle. "Te quiero Cas." Echó el brazo hacia atrás para atrapar la cara de Castiel y atraerla hacia él para poder besarle. Cerró los ojos, estaba realmente agotado emocionalmente y todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era dormir protegido por los dos hombres de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

La soledad de aquella habitación comenzaba a hacerle daño. El silencio se clavaba en los oídos y sus propios pasos resonaban en el cuarto. Sobre la mesa, todavía estaban las cervezas y las hamburguesas que Zacarías había dejado para él. No pensaba tocarlas, como si de algo envenenado se tratara.

El cazador se movió por la habitación, se sentía como un tigre enjaulado, pues realmente era así como estaba. No podía quitarse a su hermano de la cabeza y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Sam estaba en algún lado, a punto de morir o a punto de convertirse en el monstruo que Dean había intentado evitar durante toda su vida.

No estaba dispuesto a fallarle a su hermano, no después de todo lo que había luchado por ayudarle, por mantenerlo a salvo, después de todo lo que había sacrificado; su vida personal, una vida normal, todo porque Sam fuera un chico normal.

Ahora, sin embargo, unos ángeles chalados lo habían encerrado allí, alegando que su momento no había llegado, que era el elegido para acabar con la guerra entre ángeles y demonios, pero que no era su momento.

Obviamente no le conocían, no sabían que no podían mantenerlo alejado de su hermano, decirle que Sam tenía problemas y que no intentara ir en su ayuda. Dean no era así y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados tan sólo porque fuera un decreto divino.

Para colmo, Castiel lo había dejado tirado. Le había dado un ultimátum, tenía que elegir un bando, con él y ayudarle a rescatar a Sam antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o con sus compañeros celestiales y darse la vuelta y no mirar atrás.

Para sorpresa de Dean, eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Le había mirado a los ojos y sin importarle la mirada suplicante de Dean, había desaparecido de la habitación. Le había dejado tirado sin más y el cazador todavía no se lo podía creer.

Creía que le quería, creía que Castiel sentía algo más que simple deber de protegerle; pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido una ilusión. El ángel tan sólo se había dedicado a mantenerlo con vida y ya de paso, despistarle de lo que era realmente importante; había estado tan ensimismado con Castiel que no había visto el cambio que se había estado produciendo en su propio hermano. Al fin y al cabo, él también había dejado tirado a Sam.

De repente, un sonido llamó su atención. Estaba tan acostumbrado a como sonaba el aleteo de un ángel, al de Castiel por lo menos, que no le sorprendió saber que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, lo que si le cogió por sorpresa, fue el empujón que le dio el ángel contra la pared y el cuchillo que apareció en su mano. Dean no sabía que pensar. ¿Era posible que los ángeles enloquecieran y perdieran el juicio? ¿Era eso lo que le había sucedido a Lucifer en un primer momento?

Intentó moverse, forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas e incluso intentó gritar, pero Castiel no se lo permitió. Aplastó con más insistencia su cuerpo contra la pared, con la mano cogió la de Dean para que no pudiera defenderse y sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándole directamente a los ojos, consiguió que el cazador se callara.

"¿Qué pretendes matarle por lo que te he dicho antes?" Dijo Dean una vez que la mano de Castiel se separó de su boca. "¿O se trata de algún tipo de ritual de venganza de los ángeles por no querer ayudarles a destruir este mundo?"

"No es nada de eso Dean."

"¿Entonces que es, algún tipo de nueva práctica sexual que quieres probar conmigo antes de que se acabe el mundo? Porque si te soy sincero el sadomaso no me va mucho, pero lo podemos probar."

Castiel se quedó un momento callado, como si estuviera pensando las palabras del cazador. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Después de todo creo que tienes razón y además…" Se detuvo, no era el momento de sentimentalismos, no era el lugar para decir que le quería. Ya habría tiempo para ello si salían vivos de esa.

"¿Además qué?" Dean lo sabía, no le hacían falta palabras para conocer todos los sentimientos de aquel ángel, pero de todas formas quería escucharlo. Quería ver por una vez a Castiel siendo el mismo, abriendo su corazón y no verlo como el ser fuerte y poderoso que le había salvado el culo demasiadas veces ya. "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"No es el momento."

"¿Cuándo será el momento, cuando miles de demonios estén en la tierra, cuando uno de los dos esté muerto y no haya marcha atrás? No creo que entonces te dejen sacarme del infierno si ya no les sirvo para acabar con Luficer." Dean apretó los puños, quería coger a Castiel, quería besarle y quería pegarle, quería gritarle y deseaba salir de allí con él.

De nuevo, el ángel se quedó en silencio. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ser sincero, significaba abrir su corazón a Dean. Nunca se había preguntado si los ángeles tenían corazón hasta que había conocido a aquel maldito cazador, todo había sido más fácil hasta que había aparecido, pero también había convertido las cosas en más humanas.

"Además, estoy seguro que te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie." Sin permitir que Dean contestara, le agarró del cuello de la cazadora y le besó con fuerza, con mucha rabia porque le odiaba, odiaba que cuando lo tenía cerca lo convirtiera en sur débil y preocupado por un simple ser humano. No le importaban los miles de millones de habitantes de este planeta, nadie más que Dean era imprescindible para Castiel.

Mientras le besaba, mientras los labios de Castiel se alimentaban de los suyos y apenas le dejaba respirar, Dean se preguntó si los ángeles podían enamorarse; nunca se había parado a pensar si había normas al respecto si era una infracción de algún tipo de código para ellos enamorarse de un ser humano. Pero un momento después dejó de tener importancia.

Castiel le estaba besando otra vez; le había dicho que le quería y había vuelto por él, eso seguro que si que era una infracción muy grande, pues estaba haciendo lo contrario que le habían dicho sus superiores.

Dean suspiró con fuerza cuando la boca de Castiel descendió hacia su cuello y su lengua comenzó a lamer su piel. Gimió sin resistirse, la fuerza de su cuerpo desaparecía a cada beso, a cada centímetro cubierto por los labios de su ángel.

"¿Qué hay del cuchillo?" Logró decir Dean con un intenso suspiro. "No me has dicho para que lo vas a usar."

Por fin Castiel se separó de él y por un momento. Dean creyó que perdía el equilibrio, que le faltaba el aire, algo a lo que sujetarse y no caer al suelo. Castiel levantó el cuchillo, dejándolo muy cerca del cuello del cazador. Sonrió al ver cierta preocupación en el rostro de Dean.

"No te preocupes no es para ti."

Levantó el brazo y se hizo un profundo corte. Dean inspiró con fuerza al verlo, aquello debía de haber dolido, pero Castiel pareció no inmutarse. Había tantas cosas que no conocía sobre los ángeles, pues ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía si sentían el dolor. Le había disparado la primera vez que lo había visto, pero no había dicho nada. Ahora, ese corte que no había dejado de sangrar desde que lo había hecho, tenía pinta doler, pero Castiel se quedó como si nada.

Se puso junto a Dean y con la sangre que manaba de la herida hizo una serie de formas en la pared, que el cazador no había visto en su vida. "¿Para que es todo eso?" Pero Castiel no contestó, pues en ese momento Zacarías apareció detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?"

"Estoy haciendo las cosas correctas." Castiel alargó el brazo y antes de que Zacarías pudiera hacer o decir nada, desapareció con un simple toque del otro ángel.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Tu lo llamarías un conjuro, pero es un poco más complicado y no tenemos tiempo. Eso lo detendra un poco, aquí en la tierra serán unas horas. Al menos podremos despistarle el tiempo necesario."

Castiel dio un par de pasos, pero Dean le tomó la mano y tiró de él. Por mucho que fuera un ángel, por mucho que no sintiera el dolor, su brazo todavía seguía sangrando copiosamente.

"Déjame ver esa herida. No tiene buena pinta." Castiel sonrió con cariño. Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, Dean sabía como preocuparse por las personas que le importaban. Castiel era un de ellos y ahora se daba cuenta.

"No pasa nada, se curará sola." Dean no le soltó, no lo iba a hacer por mucho que el ángel se empeñara en que todo estaba bien. Además, mientras miraba la sangre caer al suelo gota a gota una duda pasó por su mente. "¿Qué ocurre? Dean no podemos perder tiempo."

"¿Es lo mismo que la sangre de demonio? Castiel lo miró sin comprender. Dean no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con una mezcla de pasión y duda. "Sam ha estado tomando sangre de demonio desde hace meses y eso le da sus poderes especiales, o que sea que le hace más fuerte. Si yo lo hago, si pruebo…"

"No, lo siento no será lo mismo." Para sorpresa de Castiel, Dean tiró de él y pasó un dedo por la herida de su brazo. "Dean, no te servirá de nada para salvar a tu hermano." Pero Dean no le hizo caso y llevándose el dedo hasta los labios lamió la sangre del ángel. "Dean."

No estaba seguro, pero Dean creyó ver que Castiel temblaba, pero se recompuso un momento más tarde. "¿Qué te preocupa si no me va a producir efectos secundarios?" Dean sonrió con malicia y mientras Castiel continuaba mirándole se arrodilló.

Levantó la mirada, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y como si de un ritual de la antigüedad se tratara esperó recibir la ofrenda que la sangre de Castiel le ofrecía. El ángel dudó un momento, aquello estaba más allá de lo que ningún humano le hubiera pedido nunca aunque también era cierto que jamás se había acostado con un humano, jamás había estado enamorado de uno, jamás hubiera roto tantas reglas por uno.

Levantó la barbilla de Dean y le acarició los labios todavía manchados de su sangre limpiándolos. El cazador besó sus dedos y continuó esperando. Entonces vio a Castiel mover el brazo hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de su rostro.

"Esto no está bien y lo sabes."

"Tantas cosas están mal en esta guerra que estar enamorado de un ángel y querer probar su sangre no parece una de las peores." Dean puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Castiel y le atrajo el cuerpo.

Un momento más tarde agarró con fuerza el brazo herido de Castiel y lamió la sangre que corría por él y al llegar a la herida depositó allí un beso y comenzó a chupar el líquido vital, como si de un vampiro se trataba.

Las cosas se habían salido de madre, que importaba convertirse en un vampiro de sangre de ángel si podía no sobrevivir a aquel día.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sintió frío en todo su cuerpo y creyó que caía por una enorme pendiente. Los pies dejaron de notar el suelo debajo de ellos y las manos no consiguieron agarrarse a nada. no había nada a su alrededor estaba cayendo por la más absoluta oscuridad, como si de Alicia por el agujero del conejo blanco se tratara y tan sólo podía esperar.

Sin embargo, en su caso, todo fue mucho más rápido, en pocos segundos y tras una sacudida en su estómtado tocó suelo y la habitación se iluminó a su alrededor como si de magia se tratara.

"¡Sammy!" Dijo llamando a su hermano, pero pronto pudo comprobar que estaba completamente sólo, Sam no aparecía por ninguna parte. En un momento estaban en Saint Mary a punto de encontrarse con Lucifer y un instante más tarde estaba completamente sólo en aquella enorme habitación. "¡Sam!" Volvió a gritar, pues no quería pensar que su hermano se había quedado allí sólo ante la inminente llegada del señor de las tinieblas.

Se levantó del suelo y dio un par de pasos, pero un momento más tarde escuchó algo a su espalda. Fue un sonido muy leve, algo que no podría haber oído si no estuviera acostumbrado, si su oído de buen cazador no estuviera preparado para que alguien fuera a atacarle por la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se lanzón contra su agresor, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en el rostro para dejarlo fuera de combate. Sin embargo, no llegó hacerlo, la otra persona se movió demasiado rápido, tanto que pudo ni siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

Se tambaleó y estuvo muy cerca de perder equilibrio, pero apoyó con firmeza las dos piernas en el suelo y se recompuso. Sabía que ahora estaba nuevamente detrás de él, lo sentía, no podía escucharlo en esa ocasión, pero sabía que estaba allí, mirándole y se preguntó porque no le había atacado todavía. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un demonio y que ahora que Lucifer había escapado de su prisión otros muchos le seguirían hasta el mundo de arriba.

"Si quieres matarme no te quedes ahí parado y ven a por mi, porque te puedo asegurar que no te será nada fácil cogerme por sorpresa."

"No intento cogerte por sorpresa Dean." La voz le cogió por sorpresa, incluso le sobresaltó aunque consiguió aparentar serenidad dentro de su nerviosismo. "Sólo quería verte."

"¿Cass? Dios mío yo pensaba que ese arcángel… creí que…" Castiel dio un paso hacia él, sin perder su porte siempre sereno y extrañamente tranquilizador que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien, por mucho que el final del mundo estaba demasiado cerca. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Eso no importa ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"¿Y Sam, donde demonios está mi hermano? ¿Por qué me has sacado del convento y has dejado a mi hermano allí? ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que o somos los dos o ninguno? No nos puedes separar por mucho que me…"

"Si, te quiero, no lo voy a negar y tal vez haya hecho dos o tres cosas fuera de lo que tenía ordenado para salvarte o ayudarte, pero estás muy equivocado, no te he sacado del convento, ni siquiera he llegado allí todavía."

Dean lo miró extrañado. Todavía no comprendía porque Castiel le hacía las cosas tan difíciles, porque no era capaz de decir las cosas tal cual eran y hablar en su retorcido lenguaje de ángel.

"Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y tenía que hablar contigo antes de que el Apocalipsis comenzara en la Tierra. No podía dejar las cosas como si nada entre nosotros."

"Un momento, ¿sabías que todo esto iba a ocurrir? ¿Cuánto hace de eso, antes o después de que dejaras salir a mi hermano de la celda de Bobby? No me mires así, lo se desde el principio, pero supuse que tendrías un buen motivo para hacerlo, no para ayudar a tus amigos traidores a sacar a Lucifer de su prisión."

"No tuve otra elección Dean, entonces no la tenía y cuando me di cuenta de mi error, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude para ayudarte. Al menos ahora tu hermano y tu estáis otra vez luchando juntos." Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. En parte, Castiel tenía razón, Sam y él estaban otra vez juntos y ahora podrían luchar contra Lucifer como un equipo de nuevo.

"Pero no esperes que te de las gracias por lo que hiciste." Dijo Dean con toda la rabia que encontró en su interior. "¿Entonces que, estamos en mitad de la nada, en el mismo sitio donde me encerrasteis para que no ayudara a mi hermano o nos hemos ido de dimensión? Tal vez debería llamar a Stephen Hawkins para que me lo explique."

"¿Podrías callarte un momento?"

"¿Realmente? No, porque tengo un par de cosas por decirte y espero que consigas crear un poco de tiempo extra porque no voy a parar hasta que lo haya dicho todo, al menos me merezco eso."

Con una fuerza sobrenatural, Castiel empujó a Dean contra la pared sin llegar a soltarlo, haciendo que perdiera el contacto con el suelo por unos segundos. Dean escuchó el crujir de su espalda al chocar contra el muro pero no dijo nada; la rabia contenida, el dolor por como había sido manipulado por todo el mundo y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había ocurrido a Sam.

"¡Sueltame!" Se revolvió pero Castiel estaba usando demasiada fuerza con él y tras unos cuantos intentos se estuvo quieto. "Cass sueltame o te juro que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo que recordarte quien soy y lo que puedo hacerte?" Dean sonrió.

"Creo que ya me lo has demostrado de sobras en la cama, pero si quieres luego puedes poner al día y de paso te enseño un par de cosas. Pero antes quiero volver con mi hermano, así que ya me estás devolviendo."

"No, todavía no." Dijo Castiel con absoluta contundencia. "Primero tenemos que hablar, antes de que todo se vuelva completamente loco."

"Primero mi hermano, no voy a dejar que digas nada o que me hagas nada hasta que sepa que mi hermano está bien. Así que vamos, sácame de esta maldita habitación antes de que empiece a patearte el culo, porque sinceramente Cass, estás empezando a irritarme bastante."

De repente, Dean dejó de respirar y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la mano de Castiel estaba apretando su cuello. También dejó de hablar, precisamente lo que el ángel había querido, y estaba seguro que en pocos minutos dejaría de sentir nada si Castiel no le soltaba de una vez.

Pero entonces le besó con fuerza, apretó sus labios contra los del cazador con tanta rabia que le hizo daño y le escuchó quejarse con un gemido. Dean intentó soltarse, estaba seguro que aquello le gustaba pero no podía quitarse a Sam de la cabeza. Además el dolor en todo su cuerpo se acercaba a ser insoportable, siempre y cuando no pensara que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Pero entonces llegó, el aire inundó sus pulmones y aunque durante un momento no supo de donde provenía, el calido aliento de Castiel atravesando su cuerpo le dio la respuesta. Levantó los brazos y se abrazó a él, necesitaba un lugar a donde agarrarse y además, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, siempre se sentía seguro cuando Castiel le tocaba y le protegía con sus brazos.

El ángel apartó su mano del cuello de Dean, pero este no intentó separase de nuevo, cogió con más fuerza el abrigo de Castiel y lo atrajo hasta que apenas podía respirar por lo cerca que lo tenía.

"Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?" Dijo Dean jadeando cuando Castiel lo dejó libre. Creyó que caería al suelo, pues sentía que las piernas se le doblaban, pero se quedó ahí, apoyado en la pared, con la gabardina de Castiel cogida con fuerza entre sus dedos y sus ojos verdes clavados en los del ángel.

"Lo se."

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, sigue en el monasterio, igual que tu. No estamos en realidad aquí, no te has movido de donde estabas. No es fácil de explicar y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo. Piensa tan sólo que tu alma está aquí conmigo."

"_Siempre, ya lo sabes, desde que te conozco." _Quiso decir Dean en voz alta, ero la situación no lo permitía y de todas formas eso destruiría su figura de tipo duro.

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi?" Dean empujó débilmente a Castiel, aunque más bien fue como si tratara de mover una roca muy pesada y no pudiera más que desviarla unos centímetros de su posición.

"Precisamente eso, a ti, por unos minutos, durante un momento saber que estás bien y así pode decirte…"

"No se te ocurra decirlo, te conozco demasiado bien a estas alturas y te puedo asegurar que no es el mejor momento para ponernos sentimentales. Así que no lo digas, porque no quiero saberlo."

Por mucho que su voz sonaba serena, el cuerpo de Dean no estaba diciendo lo mismo, sus manos se habían quedado paralizadas, pues lo que más deseaban era tocar el cuerpo del ángel, sus ojos fijos en la mirada azul de Castiel, deseaban romper a llorar, pero los nervios no le dejaban hacerlo.

"Tengo que hacerlo."

"No."

"Dean."

"He dicho que no." Quería oírlo, el mismo quería decirlo desde hacía tiempo, pero su mente y sobretodo su corazón le decían que eso rompería el hechizo, que expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos haría que no volviera a ver a Castiel, que lo perdiera para siempre, que sus compañeros se lo llevaran de su lado. Porque al fin y al cabo las cosas nunca salían bien para los hermanos. "No lo digas y llévame con mi hermano, cuando todo esto termine hablamos."

"¿Y si esto nunca termina? ¿Y si tu o yo acabamos muertos antes de que esta guerra termine?" El cuerpo de Dean se tensó. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir algo así? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber muerte rodeando su vida?

Dean siempre había querido ser un chico normal, un ser humano con un trabajo, una vida familiar y las navidades con todos sus seres queridos. En lugar de eso, la muerte y la desgracia siempre estaban a su alrededor y ahora no era una excepción.

"Dean ¿estás bien?"

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Quieres decirme que me quieres porque crees que mañana podemos estar muertos. Tuviste meses en los que nos hemos estado acostando, me has ayudado a salir de un terrible agujero en el que no era capaz de ver la luz del exterior, hasta que llegaste tu, me has salvado la vida más veces de las que podría recordar, porque me quieres. Y resulta que me lo vas a decir ahora porque no crees que tengamos un futuro. Pues no lo quiero oír, no hasta que Lucifer esté muerto o encerrado otra vez, no hasta que estemos tranquilamente sentados en un sofá y nuestra mayor preocupación sea que es lo que vamos a cenar."

Castiel volvió a besarle. Si algo que no soportaba era ver sufrir a Dean, tal vez se tratara de su alma humana, del cuerpo que estaba ocupando, pero el sufrimiento de Dean le destrozaba a él más que la mayor de las heridas. Abrazó el cuerpo del cazador con fuerza, pero ahora este no se resistió, tan sólo dejó que arrastrara si cuerpo lentamente hasta un sofá que estaba pegado en la pared.

"Creo que tan sólo nos quedan unos minutos hasta que volvamos a la normalidad. No diré lo que anhelo decirte si eso es lo que deseas." Castiel se sentó en el sofá y lentamente hizo que Dean se sentara sobre sus piernas. Tomó el rostro de su compañero con ambas manos y poco a poco besó las esquinas de su boca y finalmente se apoderó otra vez de su boca. "¿Crees que podríamos pasar estos minutos sentados en este sofá, en silencio, pensando en lo que cenaremos cuando todo esto acabe?"

"¿Y que hay de mi hermano?" Djio Dean entre suspiros."

"Está bien, cuando vuelvas no se habrá dado cuenta de tu marcha y si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrá." Apretó el cuerpo de Dean y de nuevo lo escuchó gemir.

"¿Unos minutos dices?"

"Sólo unos minutos." Terminó diciendo Castiel, al mismo tiempo que iba depositando el cuerpo de su compañero en el sofá.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hace unos pocos meses que lo conocí, ayer fue el primer día en el que conocí a un ángel, porque ahora resulta que los ángeles son reales. No son como en los cuadros, no son criaturas celestiales hechas para ayudar al ser humano a hacer el bien.

No, este ángel, Castiel dijo que se llamaba, al menos este es distinto, no sólo digo porque no pueda dejar de pensar en él, porque no pueda quitarme su imagen de la cabeza y porque… Vale, creo que ya ha quedado claro. No Castiel, es distinto y a lo mejor sea único en su especie de ángeles.

El vino a mi, el me sacó del infierno y me dejó de nuevo aquí. No me quitó ningún recuerdo, todos los día que pasé en el infierno están en mi cabeza, uno detrás de otro, los horrores, los miedos, las ganas de intentar acabar con todo aquel sufrimiento, todo está en mi cabeza y creo que se lo agradezco; no hubiera querido ser uno de esos tipos que tan sólo recuerdan la mitad de lo que han hecho y luego se pregunta como sería su vida en realidad.

Si, el vino a mi y luego volvió, tal vez no de la forma más delicada posible, pero bueno, tampoco es que yo camine con pies de plomo normalmente. Volvió para decirme quien era, volvió para decirme que tenía que ayudarle y al día siguiente volvió para besarme.

¿Suena demasiado cursi? Si, creo que sería cursi hasta para mi hermano. Pero al menos nunca lo sabrá. Porque Castiel volvió a mi vida mucho antes de lo que sabe Sammy. Aquella noche nos acostamos y vaya si lo hicimos, ¿Cuántas veces fueron al final, dos, tres? Fue algo tan intenso que no consigo separar los polvos que echamos.

Quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a gustar acostarme con un tío y no con cualquier tío, ni siquiera con un hombre normal y corriente. El sexo con un ángel es… la verdad es que no tengo palabras para explicarlo, porque son demasiadas sensaciones juntas, demasiadas emociones que se entremezclan hasta llegar al orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en mi vida.

Aquella noche fue, la primera vez, puedo decir que me asuste. No es algo que reconozca muy a menudo, pero no es muy habitual que un ángel te empuje contra la pared y te meta la lengua hasta la garganta. Me pregunté si realmente quería sexo conmigo, pues apenas me conocía o si había algo más. Unos minutos más tarde, me demostré a mi mismo que era algo más que sexo.

Lo hicimos de la forma más excitante y apasionada de toda mi vida. Dios mío, si la gente supiera lo que significa realmente tener un ángel encima… esa noche fue increíble, seguro que para él también. Esa noche y la siguiente, y la siguiente, todas eran increíbles y cada una diferente. A veces me preguntaba si me quedaban formas nuevas de hacer el amor con alguien.

La forma en la que Castiel me toca, sus manos deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo, yo que siempre soy el que llevo la iniciativa cuando me acuesto con alguien, su boca, jamás había probado unos labios así, ese sabor era increíble hasta extremos insospechados, esa lengua en mi cuello, si alguna mujer me hubiera lamido así, creo que me habría casado con ella y esa forma de conseguir poseerme; ha sí el primer hombre que lo ha logrado, aunque no ha sido el único.

Sammy ¿Podía ser algo más extraño? Me enrollo con un ángel, vale a lo mejor me he colgado de él y ahora puedo reconocer que me he enamorado de mi hermano. Lo reconozco ahora, aunque lo he sabido siempre, pero claro no estaba bien visto, aunque en mi mente no había nada de malo en querer a mi hermano.

Si Sam hubiera sabido todas las veces que lo he mirado al salir de la ducha. El bueno de Sammy nunca ha tenido ningún pudor de estar desnudo delante de mi y yo, guardando mi terrible secreto, le miraba, observaba las gotas de agua correr por su cuerpo y deseaba poder convertirme en una de ellas y luego admiraba la forma en la que subía lentamente los vaqueros por sus piernas. Tan sólo era un adolescente y ya tenía un cuerpo increíble, ya era más alto que yo y si, ya tenía un cuerpo mucho más perfecto que el mío.

¿Se puede estar enamorado de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? ¿Se puede estar enamorado de tu hermano hasta tal punto de dar tu vida por él, de no poder imaginar el futuro sin él y al mismo sabe que no puedes vivir sin el ángel que te ha sacado del infierno?"

Dean abrió por fin los ojos, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido y tampoco recordaba estar hablando consigo mismo. Se quedó sentado en la cama, sorprendido al ver que había sábanas de seda color azul oscuro, tal y como a él le gustaban. Al mirar a su alrededor, también se dio cuenta que la habitación era enorme y a través de la puerta que tenía entreabierta enfrente, podía ver un baño con jazzuci.

Se levantó por fin, pero al hacerlo notó unas manos que se abrazaron a su él, sujetándolo del brazo. Tiraron de él al sentir que se levantaba y al darse la vuelta vio a su hermano.

"¿Qué demonios…"

"No lo siento, más bien a sido cosa mía. ¿Recuerdas los minutos que te pedí? Digamos que me tomé la licencia para sacaros de allí." Castiel apareció de la nada en la habitación para mayor sorpresa de Dean.

"Y ahora me dirás que estamos en lugar celestial, alejados de la realidad por algún tipo de sortilegio angelical." Dijo Dean en voz baja para no despertar a su hermano. Sin embargo, antes de que Castiel pudiera contestar, se dio cuenta que las manos de Sam estaban realmente frías y al mirarlo, también se fijó en que su respiración era muy débil. Definitivamente Sam no estaba bien. "¿Sam? ¿Sammy?" Se volvió hacia él olvidándose de Castiel que poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama y se sentó a su lado. "Dime que Lucifer no le hizo nada mientras estuve fuera."

"Tu estabas allí cuando ocurrió, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas?" Aquellas palabras fueron como una puerta que se abrió en la mente de Dean. _"¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?" _Las imágenes golpearon en su cabeza, primero a cámara lenta y luego pasaron sin parar.

"Me devolviste después de que tu y yo… Creía que no te volvería a ver, por eso te hice aquello, no creas que lo haré muchas más veces." Si Dean no estuviera tan preocupado por su hermano, seguramente se hubiera ruborizado por recordar las prácticas llevadas a cabo el día anterior.

"Si, Lucifer todavía no había conseguido escapar del infierno."

"Y le dijo a Sam que nos fuéramos de allí. Pero el muy cabezota se quiso quedar, dijo que había sido culpa suya, que si me hubiera escuchado nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido."

Dean tiró de él, lo recordaba bien, tiró con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que podría llevarle donde quisiera, pero por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió mover el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Vamos Sam, estaba batalla la tenemos perdida, pero podemos volver a intentarlo en otro sitio, no tenemos porque morir aquí." Cogió el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle, pero Sam estaba hipnotizado por el humo que estaba apoderándose de toda la habitación. "¡Sam!"

"Lo siento Dean, pero tengo que pagar por esto. Es lo que hacemos con al gente que obra mal." Sam mostró su mirada más destrozada a Dean y en ese momento su hermano se dio cuenta que no iba a conseguir convencerle.

"Lo hiciste tu." De vuelta en la habitación, Dean se fijó en la pequeña herida que había en la cabeza, por lo que parecía, debía haberse golpeado con algo. "Le separaste de mi." La voz de Dean comenzó a subir de tono, estaba enfadándose. Ya se había molestado muchas veces con Castiel, pero nunca de ese modo, nunca porque le hubiera hecho algo a su hermano. "Le tenía Castiel." Dean se levantó, pero no dejó de mirar a su hermano, si despertaba quería ser el primero en darse cuenta. "Podía haberle convencido y tu…"

"Lo siento, pero no hubo otra forma." Castiel vio al chico ir hasta él, le vio cerrar los puños y supo el momento exacto en el que Dean le iba a golpear, pero no lo impidió, le dejó lanzarle al suelo, sin dejar de mirarle. "Se perfectamente lo que hubiera ocurrido y te puedo asegurar que derribarlo fue lo mejor."

"¿Derribarlo?" Dean lo cogió de la gabardina con algo muy parecido al odio. "He visto muchos tipos de golpes y lo que tiene mi hermano en la cabeza no es un simple golpe para dejarlo inconsciente."

De repente la mano de Castiel se deslizó por el cuello de Dean. El cazador se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. "No hagas eso, por favor." Dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que si hubiera alguien más en la habitación no podría oírlo.

"Dean tienes que acordarte, si golpeé a tu hermano, pero también os salvé la vida. ¿Crees después de todo este tiempo que iba a permitir que te ocurriera algo malo? Y en lo que se refiere a tu hermano, se que no podrías vivir sin él, así que estoy en la obligación de salvarle la vida también a él."

De nuevo los recuerdos se apodaron de él. "Sam hermano, se que no es el mejor momento para decirte que no ha sido culpa tuya, pero es cierto, tan sólo hemos sido marionetas de ángeles y demonios. Podemos marcharnos de aquí." Al estar despaldas, Dean no pudo ver la cortina de humo que se acercaba a él.

Tan sólo se acercó a Sam y evitando las manos de su hermano que intentaban alejarlo, consiguió besarle. Sintió que se resistía, que quería sacrificarse de verdad para lavar sus pecados. La cortina se acercó un poco más y al final hasta sintió el calor en su espalda. Pero no iba a separarse de Sam, no mientras este no quisiera moverse.

"Dean cuidado." El grito de Castiel tan sólo llegó un momento antes que el fuerte golpe que los derribó a los dos. Tan solo pudo ver una sombra moverse hacia él y luego una voz que conocía demasiado bien. "Dean lo siento, pero esa cosa estaba muy cerca."

"¿Cosa; que cosa?" ¿Tan fuerte le había golpeado que no se acordaba lo que había ocurrido? Entonces las mismas manos que conocían cada recodo de su cuerpo, esas manos del ángel del señor con el que llevaba tiempo acostándose lo recogieron del suelo y dejaron que se apoyara en él.

Miró a su hermano, con la vista algo borrosa todavía y vio que Sam estaba en el suelo, quieto, inconsciente, pero algo le decía que ahora estaba bien. Un momento más tarde los labios de Castiel se posaron sobre los suyos y durante un momento se sintió bien.

"Lo siento." Dijo en de nuevo en la habitación. "A veces no controlo mi fuerza cuando se trata de alguien que me importa. Lucifer estaba a punto de atraparos y quitaros del medio fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Además, Lucifer tenía el control sobr tu hermano y sólo un fuerte impacto hubiera podido sacarle de ese estado. De verdad, lo siento. Creo que improvisar no se me da demasiado bien."

Cuando Dean tiró de él, rodeó su cuerpo y le besó con pasión, Castiel se quedó sin palabras. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el joven cazador disfrutara del momento, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo él.

"Puede que no fuera la forma más sutil de salvarnos, pero si conoces nuestro currículo, sabrás que no somos los reyes de hacer las cosas sutiles." Dean escuchó a Sam moverse en la cama y de un salto se levantó. "Sammy."

"Dean ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Castiel nos sacó de allí." Sam intentó incorporarse, pero Dean se le adelantó, se tumbó a su lado en la cama y rodeando su cuerpo con ternura le besó en los labios hasta conseguir que volviera a tumbarse en la cama. "Descansa, ya tendrás tiempo de andar por ahí cuando pensemos en la forma de acabar con Lucifer." Volvió a besarle, mientras notaba las manos de Sam rodeando su espalda. Sam estaba bien, lo sabía horas antes y lo sabía ahora.

"Hace unos pocos meses que lo conocí, ayer fue el primer día en el que conocí a un humano por el que mereciera la pena jugarme la "gracia del señor" porque ahora resulta que los humanos admirables son reales. No son como en las viejas historias sobre los profetas que se sacrificaban por la humanidad, si no hombres corrientes que se sacrifican por su hermano.

Lo diré una vez y no creo que vuelva a repetirlo, no al menos hasta que vuelva a tenerlo entre mis brazos. Le quiero, quiero a Dean Winchester."


	12. Chapter 12

Con el pelo todavía mojado, después de salir de al ducha, Dean se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada. Parecía mucho más fácil mantener la mente fuera de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el fin del mundo que pensar que había fallado.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo y con todos los que le rodeaban. Como cazador que llevaba toda la vida enfrentándose a demonios para proteger a los inocentes, sentía que había traicionado a todo el mundo.

Pensando en Sam, por mucho que hubiera conseguido salvarle de Lucifer, teniendo en cuenta que realmente había sido Castiel el que le había salvado, estaba convencido que el señor del infierno volvería a por su hermano tarde o temprano y que en algún momento conseguiría atraerlo a la oscuridad de su reinado.

En lo que se refería a Castiel, por más que lo intentaba, no hacía más que imaginarse el momento en el que el ángel terminaría por abandonarle, bien porque tenía que emprender una guerra contra los demonios o simplemente porque el resto de ángeles no veían bien su relación con Dean. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma terminaría perdiéndolo.

Unas manos firmes subieron sus piernas y en menos de un segundo se deshicieron de la toalla que cubría sus piernas. Dean se incorporó, sacando de debajo de la almohada el cuchillo que siempre guardaba para posibles ataques como ese.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos fueron demasiado lentos para poder defenderse de la reacción de Castiel, que antes de que Dean pudiera hacer nada, estaba sentado sobre su vientre, con sus manos aprisionando las del cazador y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Podía habértelo clavado."

Sin decir nada, Castiel se acercó a él y se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sus ojos azules sobre los de Dean y sus manos fuertemente aferradas. Dean lo veía extraño, como si hubiera algo que intentaba decirle con la mirada y los gestos en lugar de hacerlo con palabras.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Castiel volvió la mirada hacia la otra cama en la que dormía Sam, recuperándose del golpe recibido en la cabeza dos días antes. "¿Ocurre algo con Sam? Vamos dime algo, no soy como tu, no puedo leer tu mente y si es algo que tenga que ver con Sam…"

Como toda respuesta, Castiel le dio un beso en los labios, con tanta pasión que le hizo perder el aliento. Dean intentó liberarse, por mucho que aquello siempre le había gustado, sentía que el ángel intentaba evitar contestar a sus preguntas.

Forcejeó con fuerza, elevó un poco el cuerpo, pero como si tuviera una losa encima, volvió a caer sobre la cama, sin que Castiel hubiera dejado de besarle. Apartó al cara con rabia y miró al ángel con desesperación.

"Dime de una vez que es lo que pasa y si es por Sam…"

"Los demás ángeles saben lo que pasó con Lucifer y no tienen claro que Sam esté en nuestro bando." Dean se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible que los ángeles dijeran algo así?

"¿Acaso no conocen a Sam? ¿No saben todo lo que ha sacrificado para que el bien gane esta lucha? Cas, empiezo a pensar que tus amigos no saben muy bien lo que dicen." Las manos de Castiel continuaron recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándole, hasta conseguir hacerle suspirar, pero no le quitaron de la cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Y eso donde te deja a ti? ¿Dónde nos deja a nosotros?"

Hasta ese preciso momento, Dean no se había dado cuenta de lo complicado de la situación. Tal vez que Castiel estuviera obligado a dejarle, tal vez los demás ángeles le hubieran hecho dejar de ver a Dean, tal vez le hubieran ordenado matar a Sam.

"¿No tendrás que matar a mi hermano verdad?" Por más que lo intentaba, Dean no conseguía leer más allá de los ojos de Castiel. Tenía puesta delante de su expresión una barrera infranqueable, que tan sólo le dejaba ver lo mucho que le quería y tal vez un sentimiento de dolor por algún motivo que Dean no todavía desconocía. "¿Estás volviendo a dejarme? Ya está bien, Cas, no quiero seguir haciéndote este interrogatorio en el que no me estás diciendo nada. Estoy cansado, llevo dos días preocupado por mi hermano y apenas te he visto, ahora te plantas aquí. Quieres follar conmigo y me encanta, pero no puedes decirme que los ángeles están preocupados por Sam y que no me preocupe yo también."

"Dejarte sería una opción, no lo voy a negar, algunos compañeros me lo han dicho, insinuan que lo que estamos haciendo está mal."

"¿Cuándo dijo Dios que un ángel y un humano no pudieran pasárselo bien?" Siempre y cuando por pasárselo bien, se entendiera estar enamorados y no poder vivir el uno sin el otro.

Castiel no contestó a la broma que había hecho Dean para intentar hacerle sentir mejor e intentar ayudarle a seguir hablando.

"Pero no puedo. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo he intentado, he tratado de dejarte pero no puedo sin perder la cabeza, sin sentirme demasiado mal como para estar dos días lejos de ti."

Dean sonrió pues sabía perfectamente que eso era completamente cierto, sobretodo porque cuando Castiel se ausentaba, por motivos celestiales, como Dean los había terminado por llamar, el cazador pensaba lo peor, se ponía nervioso ante la idea de no volver a verlo o que le hubieran castigado por estar con él.

"El caso que es que la guerra está ahí." Castiel apoyó las manos sobre pecho desnudo de Dean y le miró un segundo, para ir viendo como reaccionaba ante sus palabras. "Los demonios se están poniendo en marcha y tenemos que actuar rápido."

"Claro, cuenta con nosotros. Puede que lo de detener a Lucifer no nos saliera bien, pero te recuerdo que tu bando tampoco hizo mucho ayudar a pararlo." No le hacía gracia recordarle aquellos terribles días, pero si los demás ángeles querían separarlo de su lado, no se iba a quedar quieto sin luchar.

"Lo se." Castiel le besó delicadamente, como única forma que se le ocurrió en ese momento de decirle que sentía todo lo que había pasado entonces. "Pero ahora allí arriba lo quieren hacer bien y para eso," El ángel se cayó un momento y Dean pudo ver la duda en su mirada. ¿Iba a ser Castiel capaz de llevar la contraria a sus superiores? "Para eso, dicen que os necesitan a vosotros. Te necesitan a ti en realidad."

"¿Los ángeles quieren pedirme ayuda?" Dijo Dean mientras se incorporó con rapidez, estaba vez, Castiel no le detuvo. Definitivamente, el brillo que vio en la mirada de Dean, no era la reacción que esperaba de aquel cazador que casi había perdido a su hermano por culpa de los ángeles. "Vaya eso si que es nuevo."

"Dean no me has entendido." El cazador rodeó el cuello de Castiel con ambas manos y le besó como le estuviera dando las gracias que Castiel sabía que no había hecho. Luego comenzó a quitarle la gabardina, hasta que el ángel se apoderó de sus manos y las cogió, apretando con fuerza sus muñecas. "Quieren que formes parte de su ejército."

"¿Y poder patear el culo a unos cuantos demonios? Creo que van entendiendo lo que a mi me gusta de esta profesión." Sin embargo, lo que Dean no lograba entender era la expresión de tristeza y algo de desesperación, que iba creciendo en el rostro de su ángel. "Vale que creo que hay algo que no me has contado."

"Si formas parte de su ejército, será sin tu hermano y sin mi. te quieren solo a ti, saben que eres un buen guerrero, pero Sam es demasiado peligroso, quieren tenerlo vigilado, pero no por alguien como tu y en cuanto a mi… han llegado a la conclusión de que no soy tan buen soldado como tu."

"¿Cómo? No voy a luchar sin mi hermano y mucho menos dejándole una cárcel de tus amigos o como ellos quieran llamarlo. Estamos hablando de Sam por amor de dios."

"Saben muy bien tu debilidad por él, la misma que tienes por mi y están seguros que eso te desviará del camino para ganar esta guerra." De nuevo la desesperación se fue apoderando del rostro de Castiel. No quería reconocerlo, pues como ángel del señor que era, no podía tener semejantes sentimientos y mucho menos, por un simple humano, que parecía tenerle sorbido el seso.

¿Pero que podía decir o hacer? reconocer que estaba enamorado más allá de lo que lo había hecho consigo mismo, estaba prohibido, por mucho que los demás ángeles ya lo supieran. Decirlo en voz alta, sería como darles una razón para alejarlo de Dean. Pero el cazador lo sabía, o al menos lo había intuido y para él, eso era suficiente.

Sin decir nada, Dean rodeó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y enterró la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del ángel. Lo sintió respirar con fuerza, en completo silencio, con tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, con ganas de romper su parsimonia.

"Odio a tu gente ¿lo sabes verdad?" Castiel le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de Dean. No se había dado cuenta, pero le había crecido desde que lo conocía. No se lo diría, pero así le gustaba más, un sitio donde poder agarrarse y algo con lo que poder jugar, donde perder los dedos cuando el cazador se quedara dormido sobre él.

"No voy a pedirte que no vayas a esa guerra, se muy bien que por culpa de los demonios has perdido demasiado. Ellos están convencidos de que al final aceptaras, aunque no saben, hasta ahora, que te he dicho sus condiciones."

Dean se separó de él, mordiéndose el labio despreocupadamente, con una mirada pícara en los ojos. Puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Castiel para que le mirara a la cara y sonrió.

Te estás volviendo todo un rebelde, seguro que me echan a mi la culpa de eso. Las suegras siempre lo han hecho, dicen que soy una mala influencia para sus hijas y ahora parece que para los ángeles descarriados también."

Poco a poco fue besando su mejilla, bajo por su barbilla y deslizó los labios por el cuello del ángel. Este permaneció quieto, inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un momento que podía terminarse demasiado rápido.

"Estamos en guerra y hay que luchar en un bando. Tengo muy claro quien son los villanos de esta historia, pero todavía no tengo claro que los ángeles sean los tipos buenos después de todo lo que he visto." Castiel no contestó, por lo que Dean continuó hablando. El cazador quería una respuesta por parte del ángel. "No quiero que Lucifer domine el mundo, no quiero el Apocalipsis, porque no quiero tener que enfrentarme al hecho de matar a mi hermano si vuelve a sufrir otra _crisis_ _demoníaca._ En cuanto a ti ¿tu que dices?"

Mientras hablaba, Dean fue desabrochando la camisa y Castiel, hasta poder tener su pecho al descubierto y antes de permitirle contestar, comenzó a besarle y a hacerle cosquillas en la piel.

Dean sabía lo que quería que le contestara el ángel y para eso tenía que darle un aliciente.

"Dean…"

"¿Quieres que vaya a esa guerra o no? Tu sabes mejor que nadie si merece la pena luchar con los ángeles y dejar todo lo demás atrás." Al decir esa última frase, Dean miró a Castiel directamente a los ojos. No tenía dudas de que el ángel era incapaz de oponerse a su mirada de color verde. "Dime lo que quieres que yo haga, no lo que quieren ellos, si no lo que tu deseas."

"_No me hagas esto" _Quiera decir Castiel, pero no era cierto. Porque tenía muy claro lo que quería contestar, desde que lo demás ángeles le habían dicho aquello, había dejado de tener dudas sobre su postura.

"¿Y bien? Puedo ser de gran ayuda y no me importa morir si la situación es demasiado desperada. Si así os puedo salvar a Sam y a ti, entonces está bien."

"No lo hagas." Dijo Castiel de sopetón, ante lo que Dean tan sólo pudo sonreír, con una mezcla de alivio y orgullo porque el hombre, el ángel que le quería se lo estaba demostrando. "No es seguro y además los ángeles tan sólo buscan hombres como tu, dispuestos a morir por ellos, no quieren mancharse las manos, pero no voy a permitir que te maten si puedo evitarlo."

"Entonces estás diciendo…" Tenía que escucharlo, no por hacerle sufrir, sino porque necesitaba estar seguro que compartía los mismos sentimientos que Castiel, los mismos que compartía con Sam.

"Estoy diciendo que te quiero y que no se te ocurra ir a una guerra en la que tan sólo te van a matar. No te quiero perder, porque te amo demasiado." Concluyó Castiel con un enorme suspiro, justo antes de que Dean volviera a besarle.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean estaba nervioso. No se ese modo desde que se había acostado con una chica por primera vez. no podía permanecer sentado y si se ponía a caminar, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

"No puede ser." Repetía una y otra vez." No es posible, no puede ser." Por primera vez en su vida, empezó a morderse las uñas, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

"Dean tienes que calmarte o al final te va a dar un ataque al corazón." Dijo Sam sonriente, que tan sólo trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

"Muy gracioso Sammy. Veo que parece ser que no te importa lo que le ocurra a Castiel. Puede estar muerto, Chuck lo vio destrozado por un arcángel. Y todo por llevar la contraria a sus malditos hermanos y ayudarnos." La voz se le fue apagando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un hilo de lo que era normalmente su voz natural. "No debería haberse enamorado de mi. no le he causado más que problemas desde que me conoce."

"Tienes razón." Dean abrió la boca para reprochar a Sam pero el menor de los hermanos continuó hablando. "Pero si no fuera por él estarías todavía en el infierno y en el mejor de los casos, no creo que ahora fueras tu mismo. Castiel es quien más te ha ayudado desde tu regreso y nadie le obligó a ello."

Sam no pudo ocultar la tristeza que sus ojos mostraban. No era momento de decir nada, pero una parte de él tenía celos de Castiel, de lo mucho que Dean lo quería y de cómo lo necesitaba cuando no estaba cerca.

"No creo que pudiera vivir sin ninguno de vosotros dos a mi lado." Dean parecía haber leído la mente de su hermano. "Lo dos formáis las dos partes de la persona que tienes delante." Si alguien le hubiera dicho, unos pocos meses antes que aquellas palabras podían salir de su boca, no le hubiera creído. Pero ahora necesitaba decirlo, sacar aquello que le estaba aprisionando en corazón. "¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Sois como el agua y el fuego para mi y cuando me falta uno…"

"Vamos Dean, déjalo ya que si lo que pretendes es llamar mi atención, no hace falta ser tan cursi y melodramático."

Dean se dio la vuelta ante la voz que del ángel. "Oh Dios mío Castpiel."

Antes de que el recién llegado pudiera decir nada más, Dean rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza y le besó apasionadamente, con desesperación y tratando de aguantarse como podía, las terribles ganas de llorar que se estaban apoderando de él por momentos. Incluso, apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Castiel con tanta fuerza, que si hubiera sido humano, habría dejado de respirar.

"Creí que… Chuck dijo que habías muerto."

Por fin, Dean fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, dejándose envolver por su mirada azul y penetrante, Dean estaba seguro que el cielo debía ser de ese precioso mismo color, aunque prefirió no decirlo.

"Estaba muerto, eso es cierto y ahora estoy aquí otra vez." En silencio los dos hermanos dejaron que Castiel continuara con su explicación. "Me han devuelto aquí porque mi trabajo con vosotros no ha terminado aún." Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Dean.

"Dijiste que habías terminado con los ángeles y después de lo que hiciste por ayudar a mi hermano contra Zacarías; no creí que quisieran volver a verte." Dijo Sam expresando también los pensamientos de su hermano que, demasiado alterado y perdido en la figura de su ángel, no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

"No fueron ellos, los ángeles no podrían haberlo hecho aunque hubieran querido traerme de vuelta."

"¿Estas diciendo entonces que fue Dios, que después de todo ha decidido meterse en esta lucha?" Castiel se mantuvo impasible, como si para él, hablar de que dios había tomado cartas en el asunto, no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Durante un momento, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y las paredes parecieron palpitar ansiosas porque ocurriera algo, cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que el aire se fuera desvaneciendo de su alrededor. Dean creyó que las piernas le fallaban y se apoyó en pared pare evitar caer al suelo.

"Voy a buscar algo de cenar, después de todo lo que ha pasado me muero de hambre." Dijo por fin Sam, rompiendo el desagradable silencio. No era cierto, no tenía hambre, más bien tenía el estómago cerrado y estaba segur oque no le entraría nada por mucho que lo intentara.

Acababa de regalarle a Lucifer el pase a clase bussiness hacia el mundo de los humanos, por su culpa había comenzado el Apocalipsis y por el momento, no había forma humana de detenerlo.

Aún así, Dean necesitaba unos momentos de respiro, un instante para estar a solas con Castiel, después de todo lo que había hecho, de poner por delante a un demonio de su propio hermano y porque no reconocerlo, amante; Sam necesitaba alguna forma, si es que existía, de pedirle perdón a su hermano. En aquellas circunstancias, Castiel era el único que podía ayudarle.

"Os dejaré solo." Dijo Sam con tono resignado.

Se acercó a la puerta, con la mirada baja, como si se tratara de un cachorrillo abandonado en mitad de la carretera, pero fue la voz de su hermano la que le hizo detenerse.

"Sam espera."

Sam se imaginó todo lo que Dean podía decirle, ahora que estaba tranquilo tras su reencuentro con Castiel. Ahora se desahogaría, le echaría la bronca por todo lo que había hecho y seguramente, nada de lo que pudiera decir podría arreglarlo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, Dean lo miró durante unos segundos y luego se acercó a él lentamente. "Arreglaremos esto ¿de acuerdo?" ¿Cómo no iba a creer a esos ojos verdes que lo contemplaban sin pestañear, que con un solo vistazo le decían más que cualquier conversación y además le reconfortaban.

Sam no dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo, cualquier palabra que le venía a la mente se desvanecía en los ojos verdes y los labios entreabiertos de Dean, que dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa, a un mismo tiempo cariñosa y aterrada.

"Pase lo que pase, Sammy, te quiero. Que nunca se te olvide." Su voz sonó con fuerza y decisión, precisamente lo que Sam necesitaba en ese momento. "Te quiero y ni el mismo Lucifer me hará cambiar de parecer sobre lo que siento por ti ahora mismo."

Al tocarle Dean, Sam se estremeció y suspiró intensamente. Las manos de Dean corriendo por sus brazos le daban fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo lo debilitaban hasta la extenuación. Dean recorrió los labios de su hermano con sus dedos y sonrió ampliamente.

El mundo podía terminar ese mismo día, Lucifer podía comenzar el Apocalipsis o los extraterrestres podían invadir la tierra y destruirlo todo. Pero pasara lo que pasara, su hermano seguía siendo Sammy, su niño, su amante y la mitad de su ser.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le besó, deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Sam y alcanzó la boca de su hermano. Esperó un momento, Sam parecía estar en shock. Movió la mano por la nuca de su hermano y notó su vello erizándose. Sam permitió por fin que Dean penetrara en él, abrió la boca y dejó que su hermano se internara.

Ahora fueron sus piernas las que temblaban, las que se doblaban y las que le dejarían caer al suelo no tardando mucho si Dean continuaba haciendo aquello con su lengua en su boca y con sus manos sobre su espalda.

"Muy bien, será mejor que me vaya a por algo de comer." Consiguió decir Sam una vez que Dean liberó su boca. Si hubiera continuado besándole mucho más tiempo, seguramente no se habría podido contener.

Dean vio desaparecer a su hermano y hasta que no hubo cerrado la puerta tras de si, el cazador no se dio la vuelta hacia Castiel. El ángel había estado mirado la escena en silencio y aunque había conseguido aceptar la relación de Dean con su hermano; saber que estaba besando a otro hombre, por mucho que fuera Sam, no era precisamente de su agrado.

"Lo siento, no he pensado que pudieras estar incómodo." Los ojos habían delatado a Castiel. No se trataba propiamente de celos, ni mucho menos alguna clase de odio hacia ninguno de los dos hermanos. Pero había algo, malestar podía decir, por lo que Dean necesitaba decir algo.

"Tienes suerte ¿sabes?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó un confundido Dean.

"Vamos Dean, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Estás conmigo y te acuestas con tu hermano. Nos quieres a los dos y ninguno te ha hecho elegir. No todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo."

Dean se sentó en la cama y mostró su mejor sonrisa, que curiosamente, siempre era la más sensual.

"Si fuera capaz de elegir, entre uno de vosotros, te aseguro que lo haría. Pero por más que lo pienso, por más que me repito que os estoy haciendo daño, que esto está mal; más me doy cuenta que no sería capaz de vivir apartado de uno de vosotros. Te quiero como sólo he aprendido a querer a Sam y durante las horas que te he creído muerto," Dean bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y se mordió el labio. "No vueltas a hacerlo, no vueltas a arriesgarte así por mi."

"¿Y permitir que te ocurra algo?" Castiel caminó hacia la cama, con pasos lentos, pero seguros; aunque Dean creyó verlo moverse a cámara lenta. "Puede que me hayan echado del cielo, pero sigo teniendo contactos." Cuando lo tuvo cerca, alzó la barbilla de Dean con un dedo. "Si Dios me ha salvado, es porque me quiere protegiéndote." De nuevo, lentamente, se arrodilló frente a Dean y le susurró al oído. "No voy a dejarte morir a manos de nadie. Eres mío, digan lo que digan, eres mío y de Sam."

Besó la esquina de la boca de Dean, luego se apoderó de sus labios por completo y movió las manos sobre la camisa de Dean.

"Cas algún día nos castigaran por esto." Dean suspiró intensamente y se estremeció. "Y creo que vamos directo al infierno por cosas como estas."

"Puedo dejarlo y marcharme si eso es lo que quieres." Castiel se separó de Dean y lo escuchó gemir angustiado. "Sólo quiero que disfrutes y que seas feliz."

"No es fácil con el Apocalipsis encima." Dean calculó cada gesto, de nuevo se volvió se volvió a morder el labio, la forma de mirar a Castiel, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sin apenas respirar.

Quería tenerlo cerca, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo aprisionando el suyo, poseyéndolo. El mensaje fue rápidamente recibido. Sin decir una sola palabra, Castiel se lanzó sobre él como un depredador cazando y con un empujón lo tumbó en la cama, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, se apoderó de las de Dean y un segundo más tarde, sus labio le estaban besando de nuevo.

"Dean, el fin del mundo ha llegado. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para dejarnos llevar y dejarnos de lo que está bien o mal? Además, a estas alturas creo que tanto Sam como nosotros, estamos condenados por esto."

"Bésame." Fue todo lo que dijo el cazador, pues cualquier otro tipo de conversación hubiera sido innecesaria frente a aquellos ojos azules y verdes, que se habían empezado a devorar con la mirada.


	14. Chapter 14

El agotamiento por el día vivido había derrotado a Dean, que había caído fulminado en la cama y en pocos minutos se había quedado dormido. Estaba agotado, la situación le estaba superando y lo peor era, que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo arreglarlo todo aquello. Los ángeles y los demonios se habían empeñado en que él y Sam tenían que terminar enfrentándose en una batalla a muerte. Las cosas con su hermano no se habían arreglado completamente todavía y si se paraba a pensar en su vida personal y sobretodo sentimental, las cosas se ponían peor todavía.

No dejó de soñar, con lo que tampoco descansaba demasiado. Soñaba con el Apocalipsis, en lo que él y Sam habían hecho sin saberlo, en toda aquella gente muriendo sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Iban a terminar con el mundo cuando llevaban toda la vida protegiendo a los inocentes. ¿Dónde esta la tan ansiada justicia de dios allí?

También apareció Castiel en su sueño, justo delante de él, al lado de Sam. Los dos lo miraban, los dos esperaban que Dean dijera algo, los dos querían saber cual era su respuesta, la que durante tanto tiempo les había negado por no poder elegir.

Tenían razón por querer saberlo, se merecían saber quien era aquel a quien amaba Dean, pero por más que había pensado en eso, el cazador no había sido capaz de encontrar una solución que no hiciera daño a nadie y mucho menos una solución que fuera satisfactoria para él.

Del mismo modo que no estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo y que toda aquella gente muriera y no iba a matar a su hermano para evitarlo, tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para elegir entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Los dos decían que lo habían comprendido, que no le harían elegir porque le querían, pero los conocía bien a los dos como para saber que los dos querían ser elegidos como el único y verdadero amante de Dean.

De repente, un ruido en la habitación lo sacó de su sueño y aunque todavía con los ojos cerrados, se mantuvo a la espera para poder saber si había algo en el cuarto. Sam dormía a su lado, le había notado cuando se había echado a dormir, pero había estado demasiado cansado para decirle algo.

Sintió los labios de su hermano besándole el cuello y le oyó decirle al oído que le quería, pero para cuando quería contestar, ya estaba dormido. Ahora al despertarse y mientras esperaba saber quien había penetrado en la habitación, se dio cuenta que como de costumbre, Sam había enroscado sus piernas con las de su hermano y rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, como llevaba haciendo desde que Dean había vuelto del infierno y ahora temía perderle otra vez mientras dormía.

"Dean." Pese a haberse sobresaltado, Dean intentó no moverse demasiado, pero aún así despertó a su hermano.

"Cass ¿te importaría llamar a la puerta o dar un toque al teléfono en lugar de aparecerte así en nuestra habitación? Algún día harás que nos de un ataque al corazón."

Sam se separó de su hermano y los dos quedaron sentados en la cama, mirando al ángel. Era sorprendente que Castiel nunca estaba cansado. No dormía, no paraba y casi nunca comía o bebía nada, pero siempre estaba perfectamente bien. Dean siempre había creído que esa era un porquería de vida.

"Siento haberos despertado, pero desde que salimos del almacén estaba preocupado por vosotros." Castiel no apartó la mirada de Dean mientras decía eso. Nombrar a Sam siempre era por cortesía, cuando realmente se refería únicamente a Dean.

"Negaré haber dicho esto." Dean bajó el volumen de su voz, como si lo que iba a decir fuera un absoluto secreto y alguien fuera de la habitación pudiera escucharle. "Cuando te perdimos de vista cuando Gabriel te echó del programa japonés… el corazón me dio un vuelvo. Ya está, ya lo he dicho."

"Así que lo echabas de menos." Sam sonrió y esperó ver la reacción de Dean que no se hizo esperar.

"Gracias Sammy, creo que Cass no había llegado a eso él solo." La mirada de Dean se traslado de Sam a Castiel. No se lo podía creer pero parecía que sus dos amantes se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle sentir mal. "¿Dónde estuviste?" Dean se acomodó en la cama, como se tratara de un niño al que estaban a punto de contarle un cuento.

"No lo se, no estaba en ningún sitio, no podía ver nada, pero era consciente de que tenía que volver, por vosotros, tenía que volver ti, se que tenía que decirte que el embaucador no era tal cosa. Me necesitabas y en cierto modo, tu me hiciste volver."

Dean apartó la mirada del ángel. No se le daban bien los momentos románticos y mucho menos esos en los que la gente abría su corazón y decía cosas maravillosas a los seres queridos. Dean no había crecido viendo La tribu de los brady y no sabía lo que era, por eso no se sentía a gusto.

"Bueno, yo voy a… creo que hay una cafetería al final de la calle y" Sam comenzó a levantarse. Que Dean lo quería era un hecho, que estaba enamorado de su hermano era otro, pero que estaba dispuesto a compartirlo en un trío… Sam prefería no ver lo que ya sabía que ocurría entre su hermano y Castiel.

Sin embargo, la mano de Dean agarrando la suya con fuerza, no le dejó seguir adelante y le hizo sentarse otra vez en la cama.

"No quiero que ninguno os vayáis, no quiero hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es para todos, pero no se como arreglarlo. Queréis que os diga que estoy completamente enamorado de uno de vosotros y que este arreglo de los tres no puedo soportarlo. Pero creo que soy demasiado egoísta y, de alguna forma gracias a Gabriel, me he dado cuenta."

La otra mano de Dean se deslizó con suavidad por la pierna de Castiel y le sonrió. Se acercó hacia él y de rodillas en la cama, frente al ángel, le besó en los labios, se apoderó de ellos como si hiciera años que no le besaba, como si un día lejos de él hubiera supuesto la vida entera.

Castiel le contestó rodeando su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo hasta el suyo como si pudieran fundirse en uno sólo. "Tu me has salvado de Gabriel y creo que quien fuera que me resucitara de ser asesinado por aquel arcángel, sabía que me necesitabas. De nuevo me salvaste tu."

"Creo que ahora más que nunca se que te quiero." Dean volvió a besarle, no podía creer lo fuera de si que le ponía estar lejos de su ángel. "Y creo que estamos en paz, tu me sacaste del infierno y me devolviste la vida y me trajiste con Sam y yo te he salvado la vida, más o menos dos veces. Creo que eso nos deja en tablas."

Entonces Dean se dio la vuelta. Por un momento había llegado a creer que Sam se había marchado, pues ahí detrás de él, se había quedado en completo silencio, mirando una escena, que no podía negar que le hacía daño.

"Sam ven." Estiró la mano esperando que su hermano la tomara. Pero Sam dudó, llevaba un tiempo preguntándose cuanto más iba a poder soportar aquella situación. Amaba a Dean, le quería con toda su alma y pasar un solo minuto lejos de él, era lo más parecido a morirse. "Sam por favor, yo no… no creo que…"

Su mano todavía extendida comenzó a temblar. Había temido tanto que llegara ese momento, que uno de los dos, que Sam o Castiel decidieran dejarle por no aguantar más… que pensar que Sam se lo iba a decir ahora era imposible de aceptar.

Sin embargo, Sam no dijo nada y sin más tiró de Dean hasta recogerlo entre sus brazos. Dean respiraba tan rápido que apenas podía decir nada, por lo que se quedó en silencio arropado entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el suyo.

Notó el beso de Sam sobre su cabeza, como si del hermano mayor cuidando del pequeño se tratara. Pero por una vez, Dean no se quejó y se quedó ahí, relajándose con el latido del corazón de Sam.

"Te quiero Dean, te quiero de todas las formas posibles y no se como podría dejarte por hacerte elegir." susurraba al oído de su hermano, con la esperanza de que Castiel no tuviera ningún tipo de superoído ni nada parecido. "Tu tienes tu ángel, muy bien, pues yo tengo mi… diablillo. Sam se río, al ver que Dean se removía con rapidez, para protestar.

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que iba a hacer, cada movimiento, cada gesto, incluso cada palabra no pronunciada. Así cuando Dean se incorporó, le sujetó el brazo derecho contra la espalda y con un poco de fuerza, consiguió tirarlo sobre la cama y sin más dilación le besó con rudeza.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le encantaba a Dean y Castiel no iba a hacérselo, demasiada compostura de ángel. Se sentó sobre él y volvió a besarle, hasta que Dean ya no tenía intención de decir nada.

"¿Esto como va a funcionar? ¿Ahora soy vuestro esclavo sexual o algo así? Por mi no hay problema, mientras os organicéis vosotros." Dean sonrió aunque no estaba seguro porque estaba haciendo aquello Dean, pero le gustaba.

"Sam." Si no lo conocieran bien, dirían que Castiel estaba ruborizado. Después de lo que había hecho con él cuando estaban a solas, Dean se sorprendió de verlo tan cortado ahora.

"Dean no lo dice en serio y yo tampoco pretendo eso. Tan sólo quería que se callara y que no aguara la fiesta. Tranquilo Cass no estoy preparado para un trío yo tampoco."

Dean se incorporó ahora, tal cual había visto en su sueño, tenía a los dos hombres de si vida, frente a él, esperando que dijera algo.

De rodillas en la cama, como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de penitencia, Dean se deslizó por la cama hasta ellos. Con ambas manos, acarició las mejillas de los dos y suspiró aliviado al ver que ambos seguían ahí todavía.

De repente, Sam le besó la mano y comenzó bajar por el brazo, mientras Castiel se quedaba allí mirando a los dos hermanos. Las manos de Sam se posaron sobre sus piernas y lo escuchó suspirar otra vez.

"Sammy…"

"Todavía te cree que te puedo dejar porque no puedas elegir entre nosotros. Valiente tonto." Sam le besó en el cuello y lamió su piel hasta debajo de la oreja. "Tenemos bastantes problemas como para que compartirte con un ángel, sea el pero de todos ahora mismo."

"Dean." La mano de Castiel se movió con decisión por el brazo de Dean. "El fin del mundo está a la vuelta de la esquina y se que me quieres. Creo que hasta que solucionemos todo esto, podré soportarlo. Al menos ya se que cuando todo esto acabe no espero terminar otra vez en el cielo con el señor."

Sam se acomodó en el hombro de su hermano y observó al ángel mientras hablaba. Rodeó la cintura de su hermano con las dos manos y por un momento con una tocó la entrepierna de Dean.

"¿No habías dicho nada de tríos?"

"Esto no es un trío Dean. Primero porque Castiel es mucho más conversador." Aunque Sam también lo era. Castiel asintió. "Lo que quiero es que dejes de pensar en quien de nosotros te va abandonar, porque creo hablar por los dos cuando digo…"

Sam estaba a punto de besarle, cuando para su sorpresa, Castiel se puso en medio y se apoderó de los labios de Dean. Introdujo la lengua hasta el fondo, hasta dejarle sin respiración y jugueteó en el interior de su boca hasta que Dean gimió con fuerza.

"No, no me gusta las cosas de tres, pero te conozco y se sin uno de nosotros no podrías seguir en esta guerra."

"¿Sólo estáis haciendo por ganar el Apocalipsis o de verdad…"

"Mira que eres tonto Dean." Sam volvió a besarle el cuello casi como si se tratara de un vampiro en acción, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul de Castiel. "El día que decida dejarte, será porque un demonio ha acabado conmigo, no porque deje de quererte."

Pese a haber dicho que los tríos no eran lo suyo, Sam introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de su hermano y rozó su trasero. Por su parte Castiel le levantó la barbilla y volvió a besarle.

"Ya tomé una decisión cuando te saqué del infierno y todas las veces que he traicionado a algún ángel por ti. Pero nunca estoy tan seguro de querer estar contigo como cuando me alimento de tus labios."

Castiel había dicho lo mismo sobre tres personas en una relación, pero si Sam había decidido seguir adelante, él no iba a ser menos y volvió a besarle, introduciendo la mano por su camisa hasta acariciar el pecho de Dean.

Cada vez que Castiel le besaba, le dejaba sin aliento, pero aquello le encantaba sin duda. "Haciendo estas cosas, no vais a conseguir que me decida sobre vosotros dos." Gimió cuando notó un dedo de Sam introduciéndose en él. Castiel le había desabrochado toda la camisa y había comenzado a besarle el pecho, a lamer sus pezones y apenas podía resistirlo.

Entre los dos lo tumbaron en la cama. Sam le quitó los pantalones, Castiel la parte de arriba y ambos continuaron amándole. Un rato más tarde, cubierto de sudor e incapaz de aguantarlo más, Dean gimió, escondió la cara en la almohada hasta que Sam tomó su cara y le besó, mientras le mordía le labio y eyaculó dentro de él con la última envestida, mientras Castiel se sacaba su miembro de la boca tras haber conseguido que eyaculara también.

Se tumbaron a su lado, acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo y pringoso por el sudor y ambos le besaron. "Creo que en algo estamos de acuerdo Cass y yo. No nos gustan los tríos y no nos gusta compartirte con otro, pero podemos ponernos de acuerdo como tu has dicho para hacerte feliz."

Tal vez Dean estuviera pidiéndoles mucho a los dos, tal vcez algún día los perdería a ambos, pero estaba claro que mientras el Apocalipsis siguiera adelante, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir por amor y al menos durante un tiempo iba a tener el mejor sexo de su vida.

"Os quiero." Dean cerró los ojos, si antes había estado cansado, ahora estaba terriblemente agotado y lo único que quería era dormir. Se quedó allí tumbado, con la cabeza en los pies de la cama y lo dos hombres de sus fantasías junto a él, abrazándolo, amándolo y soportando sus indecisiones. ¿Podía pedir algo más pese a lo cerca que estaba el final del mundo?


	15. Chapter 15

Alguien llamó a la puerta dos veces y sin esperar respuesta entró. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana. La noche había caído pronto, pero Dean no se había dado cuenta, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para concentrarse en nada más.

Tampoco escuchó los pasos por el piso, ni se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la cama. La mirada fija en la ventana, en el cielo vacío de estrellas, como vacía se encontraba él y los pensamientos fijos en la última vez que las había visto.

"Sam está muy preocupado por ti." Sobresaltado, Dean se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada triste de Castiel. "yo también estoy preocupado, pero puedo leer en tu corazón y se…"

"No lo digas, no puedo escucharlo." Sin quererlo, Dean se acurrucó en la cama. Deseaba decirle que le rodeara con sus brazos, que le ayudara a entrar en calor, que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que le comprendieran sin necesidad de hablar.

pero no lo hizo, hablar le costaba demasiado, expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento era algo demasiado doloroso y por mucho que lo intentaba las palabras no aparecían en su cerebro. Prefería quedarse allí, mirar al horizonte y ver que no había nada, como nada le esperaba a él en el futuro.

"No puedes rendirte ahora, no con todo lo que hemos luchado."

"Espero que no digas ahora con toda la gente que hemos perdido." Aunque trató de evitarlo, la voz se le quebró, al notar en férreo nudo en la garganta que no le permití hablar. "No después de perderlas."

"Dean." Castiel se acercó a él y esperó.

Temía tocarle y que el cazador huyera de él, temía lastimarle por el simple hecho de darle todo el amor que se merecía, por intentar recomponer las piezas de su corazón roto. Temía que Dean no estuviera dispuesto a mostrarse débil bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Porque al fin y al cabo, Dean se escondía dentro de su mismo cuando era el momento de expresar sus sentimientos. Se metía en la fortaleza que había creado rodeando su corazón para hacerse más llevadero el sufrimiento y la pérdida, el dolor y la desesperación, pero en esa fortaleza no dejaba entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a los que más podían ayudarle.

"Tu mismo has dicho que me conoces bien, así que sabrá que necesito estar sólo."

"Precisamente porque te conozco y se como piensas no voy a permitir que pases por esto sólo. Puede que haya perdido muchos de mis poderes y puede que ahora no pueda conocer tus pensamientos con la misma facilidad que antes, pero también se que no quieres estar solo."

"¿Ah no?"

Los brazos de Castiel rodearon el cuerpo de Dean con fuerza. Si se hubiera tratado de un humano normal y corriente, Dean se hubiera podido soltar sin problemas, tan sólo forcejear un poco le hubiera bastado para deshacerse del abrazo de Castiel. Pero se trataba de un ángel y por mucho que tiró de él no pudo hacer nada.

Durante un momento, luchó y protestó en voz baja para poder liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues Castiel siguió ahí.

"Déjame por favor." Dean se recostó en la cama y poco a poco se fue haciendo un ovillo más pequeño, más débil, más insignificante, más perdido en el mundo, justo como él se sentía en ese momento.

Quería desaparecer, marcharse con toda la gente a la que amaba y había perdido, porque ya no podía perder a más y seguir con vida. No podía pensar en perder a Sam, no quería pensar en que los ángeles le hicieran algún daño a Castiel y lo apartaran de su lado, no podía perder a Bobby, pues sería como perder otra vez a su padre.

"No queda nadie más."

"¿Cómo dices?" Castiel se había tumbado a su lado, sin separarse de Dean, con cierto miedo porque el muchacho pudiera salir corriendo. "¿A que te refieres?" Le acarició lentamente la espalda y le besó en el cuello.

"Todos me abandonan, al fin y al cabo, todos mueren por mi culpa, mi padre por salvarme la vida, Sam por no haber sabido protegerle y Helen y Jo… Dios, todavía no me siento con fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta. Les he fallado a todos. Yo soy el que debería estar muerto y no ellos, seguramente todavía estarían con vida si yo no estuviera ahí."

Como si de un depredador se tratara, Castiel se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Dean y el beso con furia y desesperación. "No se te ocurra decir eso y si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Sam. No creo que pudiera ser capaz de vivir sin ti."

Dean quedó tumbado en la cama boca arriba, Castiel, sobre él acabo sentado sobre su estómago, seguro de que ahora ya no se iría a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, Dean seguía sin mirarle a los ojos, como si eso le diera demasiado miedo.

"Dean, mírame por favor." Pero el muchacho hizo oídos sordos. "No puedes estar así para siempre, se que esto es duro, he perdido a más gente de la que te puedes hacer idea y se que esto te destroza pero…"

Dean volvió la cara con rapidez. Los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar y los labios temblorosos. "Sólo bésame, no digas nada más y bésame, es todo lo que quiero ahora."

"Pero Dean…"

"Por favor, sólo bésame." Dean alargó las manos hacia el cuerpo del ángel y se agarró a su gabardina. Antes de que Castiel pudiera decir nada, se la quitó con dos movimientos rápidos y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

"Dean espera, no puedo hacer esto, no si tu…"

Con otro movimiento propio de un cazador, Dean se incorporó y atrajo el cuerpo de Castiel hasta que pudo notar el aliento del ángel sobre su rostro.

"No quiero nada de lamentaciones, no quiero que me consueles por lo mal que me siento. Eso me da igual ahora. Lo único que quiero es que me beses y que follemos hasta no poder más."

Se apoderó de los labios de Castiel con pasión, le besó hasta quedar sin aliento, internando tanto su lengua en la boca del otro, que casi podía notar su garganta. Castiel protestó e intentó liberarse, pero ahora Dean si que estaba haciendo fuerza de verdad y sujetaba su cuerpo, clavando los dedos en la espalda de Castiel. Mordió su labio hasta hacer que gimiera, tanto por dolor, como por placer.

"Esto no está bien y lo sabes. No quiero tener sexo duro contigo por el simple hecho de que quieras hacerte daño. No voy a ser cómplice de tu dolor Dean, estoy aquí para ayudarte."

Sin escuchar las palabras del ángel Dean deslizó una mano hasta su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, hasta conseguir meter la mano. Castiel se estremeció por el contacto de Dean, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

"Tienes dos opciones o hacer lo que tipo y follarme o dejar que salga de esta habitación y me beba todo lo que pille hasta que caiga rendido en cualquier sitio, listo para tratar de olvidar lo que ha ocurrido."

Dean se dejó caer en la cama. No iba a esperar mucho la respuesta de su amante. Si no se decidía pronto, saldría de allí, encontraría alguna forma de librase de Castiel y destrozaría su hígado en una sola noche bebiendo todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

"No quiero hacerte daño."

"Creo que eso ya me lo he hecho yo sólo. Ahora te necesito a mi lado para darme lo que necesito, porque creo que sería más sano acostarnos hasta no poder más que dejarme caer rendido en el primer bar que pille. Ya estoy destrozado Cass. Ahora sólo quiero olvidar, al menos por una noche."

Castiel lo miró durante un momento. Lo quería demasiado como para poder verle así, destrozado, vencido por las circunstancias y por su propio yo interior. No había nada que se pudiera hacer por él en ese momento. Suspiró intensamente, sabía que lo iba hacer, por mucho que dudara, por mucho que pensara que no era lo correcto, sabía que lo iba hacer. ¿Para que entonces tardar tanto en decidirse?

"Vale, pero lo vamos a hacer a mi modo."

"¿Y como es tu modo?"

El ángel no contestó, tan sólo se recostó sobre el cazador y comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta no dejar un centímetro sin cubrir. Lamió su piel y subió por su barbilla hasta devorar sus labios entreabiertos.

"Cass, por favor."

"He dicho a mi modo." Definitivamente no quería hacerle daño, pero si que podía alimentarse de su boca, sentir su lengua deseosa de más y sus manos locas por desnudarle.

Le dejó hacer, permitió que Dean le quitara toda la ropa y la dejara tirada por el piso. Tocó la piel de Castiel, como si estuviera haciendo una escultura de mármol. Adoraba ese cuerpo. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo por el cuerpo de Castiel y tras incorporarse, su boca iba desenfrenada por su pecho y su vientre.

Castiel lo empujó contra la cama con ambas manos, pese a las protestas constantes del cazador. Pero pronto lo hace callar. Al notar que Castiel el quitaba la camiseta y que bajaba las manos hasta el pantalón, quedó callado mirando. Cerró los ojos, al sentir las manos del ángel rozando su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Gimió al notar como le apretaba y continuó haciendo cuando Castiel bajo la cremallera e introdujo la mano. Se volvió a recostar y le besó mientras le quitaba el pantalón. "Mi modo es que disfrutes haciendo el amor, que esta maldita guerra no te quite esto. Porque te quiero con locura."

"Cass…" No pudo decir nada más pues Castiel ya le estaba masajeando el miembro, arqueó el cuerpo. Estaba tan tenso que cualquier contacto le excitaba. Pero nadie lo hacia como Cass, nadie le tocaba como aquel ángel. "Fóllame."

El ángel le quitó el pantalón por completo y levantó el cuerpo de Dean cogiéndole de los manos. Dean observó el maravilloso cuerpo de Castiel y se mordió labio, quería ese cuerpo para él.

"Ven."

Tan sólo una palabra fue necesaria. Dean se movió y sentó sobre Castiel y empezó a notar como le penetraba. Le dolía, no estaba preparado, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo necesitaba sufrir. Castiel lo notó por lo que comenzó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco para ayudar a Dean.

"Cass por favor…"

"No voy a lastimarte, ya te he dicho que te quiero y no voy a hacerte daño. Este es mi modo."

Abrazó a Dean con fuerza y le besó; los labios el cuello el pecho, mientras lentamente lo penetraba. Lo escuchó gemir y continuó besándole, mientras lo penetraba continuamente en un vaivén de sensaciones que poco a poco llevó a Dean al orgasmo. Esto ya no era como aquella primera vez. La unión de sus dos cuerpos duró más de lo que ninguno de los dos podía contar.

Hicieron el amor, porque a la segunda vez, Dean lo llamó así. Se sentía bien, se sentía querido y sobretodo amado, con el hombre, el ángel al que no soportaría perder, haciéndole el amor hasta, tal y como había pedido acabar agotado y sin fuerzas para pensar. Al final se quedó dormido cuando el solo comenzaba a salir y bañó sus cuerpos desnudos.

Castiel lo miró, el muchacho apoyado sobre él, respiraba tranquilamente y a lo mejor estaba soñando. Tal vez era un sueño bonito, en el que no había guerra, ni Apocalipsis, tan sólo ellos y Sam junto a su hermano, porque por mucho que quisiera a Dean para él sólo, no estaba seguro si podría llegar a romperle el corazón al hacerlo elegir.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Le dolía la espalda, pero apenas lo sentía porque estaba completamente dolorido. Todo estaba mal, su respiración demasiado acelerada, el no poder respirar, no parar de toser y temblar sin parar. Estaba congelado y ahora que había recuperado el conocimiento, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Escuchaba la lluvia caer al otro lado del cristal y el viento chocar contra la ventana, el día fuera de la casa no era nada apacible, pero dentro no mejoraba nada.

Trató de moverse, de darse la vuelta para conseguir levantarse y entonces notó la camiseta húmeda. Movió el brazo, que apenas podía sentir y sus dedos que se habían convertido en auténticos témpanos de hielo tocaron la sangre en su costado. El dolor arremetió contra él, al igual que un nuevo ataque de tos que no pudo contener y con el que sintió que se moría otra vez por el dolor.

Estaba sólo, pues no había querido que Sam le acompañara.

"Es una tontería, la gente dice que oye ruidos en la casa, pero hay vecinos que me han dicho que está infestada de ratas." Sam había insistido en echar una ojeada con él, en volver a los viejos trabajos que no implicaban demonio que quisieran destruir el mundo. "Serás más útil con el ordenador, busca todo lo que puedas sobre lo que Lucifer esté haciendo ahora."

"Muy bien, tu ganas, pero ten cuidado, nunca sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar por ahí."

Dean le dio un beso de despedida y ya en ese momento Sam había notado algo, como un mal presentimiento, algo que le decía que no debía dejar a Dean ir sólo a esa misión. Pero Dean, tan testarudo como siempre había optado por no hacerle caso.

Quería estar un rato solo. Necesitaba pensar con calma en la locura en la que se había convertido su vida. De repente estaba enamorado de dos personas, un ángel que le salvaba la vida continuamente Sam, que estaba cerca de convertirse en el mismísimo demonio y terminar por destruir el mundo.

En medio se encontraba él, perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, alterado por la proximidad del fin del mundo y desesperado por decirles a los dos hombres de su vida que los quería y que los necesitaba. Ansiaba gritarles y decir a los cuatro vientos que no podría elegir nunca a uno de los dos, que tanto Sam como Castiel eran totalmente imprescindibles para él y que sin uno de los dos, por no decir los dos, Dean no se sentía capaz de vivir.

Los dos pensaban que Dean era un tipo duro, al menos esa era la imagen que intentaba vender el mayor de los hermanos, los dos estaban convencidos que a Dean no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos y que eso le hacía sentir débil. Si eso era precisamente lo que Dean quería que vieran, pero en realidad no era cierto, pues en realidad ya se sentía como una persona débil y desamparada.

Allí tirado en el suelo de aquella fría y lúgubre, a punto de morir congelado o tal vez desangrado, Dean se sentía perdido y abandonado, pero porque había sido su culpa, por no decirles que le encantaría que hicieran el trabajo juntos, porque él los había apartado, él había dicho a Castiel que cuidara de su hermano, que evitara que ningún demonio se acercara a él. ahora más que nunca lo echaba de menos.

"_Tal vez si le llamó Castiel me escuche y venga a por mi, el no necesita coche para sacarme de aquí." _Apenas podía pensar con claridad, pues no estaba seguro si estaba consciente o no, si tan sólo se trataba de sus pensamientos o realmente podría hacer aquella llamada a un ángel. _"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo si quiero salir de aquí con vida."_

Todavía no se podía creer que aquel fantasma lo hubiera cogido por sorpresa y que hubiera podido atacarle de aquella forma tan tonta, como si de un cazador novato se hubiera tratado. Tal vez fuera porque no estuviera completamente concentrado, porque había tenido durante todo el rato la cabeza en otro sitio y porque no era capaz de pensar en el caso, que no creía que había en esa casa. Pero al final, la criatura lo había conseguido y le había golpeado, lo había tirado al suelo, y lanzando contra él aquel atizador de chimenea había conseguido herirle en el costado y dejarlo allí tumbado, con una herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

"Cass…" Apenas fue capaz de hablar, ni tan siquiera supo si las palabras habían salido de su boca o no, o simplemente las cuerdas vocales habían dejado de funcionarle.

Las manos empezaron a agitarse con fuerza, hasta que ya no pudo controlarlas. Incluso, trató de coger el teléfono para llamar a su hermano, pero nada más sacarlo del bolsillo, cayó al suelo, junto a él, sin que pudiera llegar a alcanzarlo sin que el dolor se apoderara otra vez de él.

"Cass por favor, no quiero morir aquí, sabes que tengo salvar al mundo, tengo mucho por hacer y quiero estar a vuestro lado, con Sam y contigo. Porque… no se si te he dicho que te quiero. Cass."

Tosió con fuerza y sintió que le faltaba el aire, seguramente la herida en el costado le había producido algún tipo de desgarro y le estaba presionando el pulmón. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, pero si la primera en que estaba seguro que moriría de eso y completamente solo.

Cerró los ojos. Tal vez sería mejor si se dejaba llevar después de todo. Cuando estaba tan cerca la muerte y no había forma de impedirlo lo mejor era no luchar contra ello y dejarse llevar, dejar que su cuerpo descansara por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo y terminar con el sufrimiento. Apenas entraba aire en sus pulmones, seguramente moriría antes de asfixia que de frío, pero lo único que tenía por seguro era que no lograría salir vivo de allí.

"Te quiero Cas, te quiero Sam." Sonrió, pues tal vez cuando el último aliento escapara de su boca, alguno de los escuchara un te quiero llevado por el viento y comprenderían por fin lo que Dean sentía por los dos.

"Dean." Por fin venían a por él, tal vez algún ángel estaba bajando del verdadero cielo para llevarlo allí por fin y en el peor de los casos se trataba de un demonio que lo devolvía al infierno para siempre. "¡Dean! ¿puedes oírme?"

Entonces creyó reconocer la voz como una voz muy familiar y que desde luego le hacía sentir bien, tranquilo en aquellos desesperantes momentos. Unas manos se posaron sobre su cuerpo, una sobre su frente, cálida y con un dulce ahora que casi le hacía no sentir dolor, la otra apartando la cazadora para ver la envergadura de la herida de su costado.

"Dios mío, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un hospital." Por fin reconoció la voz de Sam, estaba asustado, ¿tan mal estaba en realidad? Su hermano tocó sus labios fríos y Dean los abrió sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, pues eso sería un trabajo demasiado costoso después de todo.

"Al hospital no por favor, si me voy a morir pronto nada de hospitales." No sabía si sus palabras serían comprendidas después de todo no serían más que un montón de murmullos ininteligibles.

"No te vas a morir, no voy a permitir que te mueras." Sam levantó la vista hasta Castiel, que había escuchado la llamada desesperada de Dean y había llevado a Sam hasta allí. El ángel no levantaba la vista de Dean y su expresión era mucho más que preocupada por el cazador.

Sin importarle lo que veía en Castiel, Sam se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle, tomó el cuerpo de su hermano entre los brazos, lo apoyó contra su pecho y lo arropó con su cazadora. Le besó la mejilla y como si de un gato protegiendo a su cría se tratara, le dejó pequeños besos en la cara hasta alcanzar sus labios. Al igual que le había pasado al rozarlos con los dedos, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente tibios, apunto de congelarse.

Le besó con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle parte de su calor personal, pero Dean apenas le contestaba con ningún movimiento o ningún tipo de respuesta. Sam vio que Castiel se acercaba y le miró a los ojos, buscando la prueba de que Dean se iba a recuperar.

"Llevémoslo a la habitación."

"¿Qué hay del hospital?" Castiel negó con la cabeza, pero Sam no se asustó al ver aquel gesto. "¿Puedes hacer algo por él verdad? Tal vez no tengas todos tus poderes pero, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer por Dean."

"Llevémoslo a la habitación." Dijo de nuevo el ángel sin cambiar el tono de su voz. "Ven, déjame que lo sostenga." Sam no quería soltarlo, no podía dejarlo marchar, no cuando la vida estaba perdiéndose poco a poco en cada bocanada de aire de Dean, pero no tuvo más remedio y como si de un recién nacido se tratara paso a Castiel a brazos de Castiel.

El ángel le besó en la frente y le pasó la mano por la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de ritual que Sam no podía comprender. Dean protestó y se revolvió entre los brazos de Castiel, sintiendo el peor dolor imaginable, pero el ángel no iba a soltarle.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo? Vamos Castiel déjale y llevémosle a un hospital." Pero el ángel no le hizo ningún caso.

Sam se abalanzó sobre él para conseguir soltar a Dean, por mucho que fuera Castiel, el menor de los hermanos no podía soportar el dolor de Dean y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse a un ángel no le importaba. Sin embargo, Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró con la mirada azul más penetrante que le hubiera visto nunca.

"Dean tiene que dejarse ir para volver. No puedo curarle ya sabes que no tengo mis poderes como antes, pero justo cuando esté en el umbral, allí donde los ángeles recogen a los soldados caídos en batalla, un fuerte sentimiento podría traerlo de vuelta."

"¿Estás esperando a que Dean muera? Cass no hagas esto ¿Qué pasa si llegas tarde? ¿Y si Dean está demasido débil para volver?" Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar haber tenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, por haber pensado que jamás lo volvería a ver, porque ya lo había perdido una vez y no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a pasar por lo mismo. "Si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos al hospital a tiempo."

"Sam, Dean no tiene tiempo y quiero que esté cómodo para este trance."

"¿Y si lo perdemos?"

"Al menos estaremos con él, si eso llega a pasar." Sam apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su hermano y se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre. Asintió, como si se tratara de una respuesta hacia Castiel. "Dame la mano, estaremos en un segundo de vuelta, en la habitación."

"Eso me da igual, sólo quiero que lo traígas a él de vuelta con nosotros." Sam tomó la mano de ángel y con la otra cogió la de Dean. "Estoy aquí ¿vale? No voy a dejarte marchar sin luchar. Porque tu tampoco lo hiciste conmigo."

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaban en la habitación que habían alquilado hacía dos días, Castiel estaba recostando en la cama a Dean y él estaba sentado en el borde de la misma.

"Ven, Dean nos necesita a los dos. Tiene que saber a donde volver y quien le estará esperando."

"¿Qué, que es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Nada, sólo estate a su lado, háblale y dile que estás aquí por él. Pero no te asustes cuando…"

"Vale." No quería que Castiel lo dijera, pues tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir de todos modos.

Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza de Dean sobre su pecho, le acarició el pelo y escuchó en silencio su entrecortada respiración. "Siempre tienes que dar la nota. Mira que eres cabezón, si me hubieras dejado ir contigo… ¿Qué pretendías? Siempre trabajamos juntos. ¿Tan confundido estás que necesitas estar sin mi, incluso sin Castiel? ¿Tanto te estamos agobiando?" Se detuvo para besarle la frente y entonces lo notó.

Dean se removió en la cama y su hermano supo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Dean, escúchame." Castiel se sentó junto a él y como su mano. "No me importa porque quisiste estar sólo, ahora no, lo único que quiero es que abras los ojos y ten dejes llevar al otro lado. No puedo culparme más por no tener mis poderes, por no poder hacer las cosas bien y tener que arriesgarme a perderte porque quieras ir al otro lado."

"Ahora no te espera nada allí. Castiel y yo estamos aquí, por ti, lucharemos por ti y si te encuentras mal, te apoyaremos, cuando estés enfermo cuidaremos de ti y cuando necesites a alguien que te quiera," Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Dean se había quedado completamente quieto no pudo evitarlo. "Siempre nos tendrás aquí, para decirte… Por favor Dean, no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti y me da igual que no puedas elegir entre Cas y yo, porque tenerte lejos, saber que estás con otro porque no te puedo compartir, me rompe el alma." Se acercó a su oído, con la esperanza de que sus palabras llegaran a Dean y le impidieran dar el paso al otro lado. "Yo sólo te puedo querer a ti, estés enamorado de mi, quieras a un ángel o no, me da igual, yo, te quiero a ti Dean Winchester."

"_Sam es parte de tu vida desde naciste." _Ahora era la voz de Castiel la que llegaba hasta Dean allí en mitad de la oscuridad. Aunque el menor de los hermanos no podía escuchar lo que el ángel decía, pues con los ojos cerrados, parecía haber conectado con el alma del cazador. _"Le quiere, lo entiendo y yo te quiero y se que una parte de tu corazón está conmigo. ¿Cómo podría pedirte que lo dividieras? Si eso es lo que te preocupa, vuelve con nosotros, deja que cuidemos de ti y ¿Por qué no? Deja que los dos te queramos y unamos de nuevo las dos partes rotas de tu corazón."_

Los dos se quedaron quietos, esperando pero no ocurrió nada.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean."

El cazador abrió los ojos. Sintió su cuerpo liviano, demasiado liviano, tanto que ni siquiera podía moverlo. Veía sus brazos y sus piernas, pero no los notaba como suyos. Trató de moverlos, pero no pudo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba flotando en la nada, rodeado de oscuridad y delante de él tan sólo había una figura que le llamaba sin moverse.

"Dean." aunque no podía verlo, el muchacho supo sin ningún problema de quien se trataba.

"¿Papá? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es que acaso estoy muerto?" De nuevo miró a su alrededor, pero nada, la más absoluta oscuridad le rodeaba.

"Todavía no, por eso estoy aquí."

"¿Todavía no? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"Dean, hijo tienes que escucharme, esto es importante."

"¿Cómo que _aún_ no estoy muerto? Se muy bien lo que me ha pasado, se que esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera me atacó y me dio por muerto." John lo miró en silencio, su hijo seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre; no podía negar que en el fondo le gustaba que su hijo no hubiera cambiado.

"Hijo tienes que escucharme, no estás muerto y no tienes porque estarlo, si realmente quieres volver." Dean estaba a punto de preguntar cuando su padre continuó hablando, no disponía de mucho tiempo y no iba a permitir que a su hijo le ocurriera nada malo si podía evitarlo.

"Un momento, ¿Y Sam y Cass? Quiero decir Castiel, el ángel, no se si lo conoces, que nos está ayudando." Dean se dio cuenta en ese momento que su padre no sabía nada de su relación con Sam y Castiel y no estaba muy seguro sobre como reaccionaría al descubrirlo.

"Se que estás con él y también se que estás con tu hermano, pero no vamos a discutir eso ahora." John lo miró dureza, con esa mirada que usaba cuando estaban preparado alguna cacería, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema, que durante mucho tiempo le estaba molestando, lo primero era la vida de su hijo. "Por eso estoy aquí. No es fácil volver desde aquí, tiene que quererlo de verdad."

"Por supuesto que quiero, ¿Cómo no voy a querer volver al vida con Sam y Castiel?" Se hacía raro hablar de ellos con su padre, los dos hombres a los que quería, los dos por lo que estaba dispuesto a morir y allí delante su padre, que seguramente no aprobaría, no es que fuera la relación más normal del mundo. Pero ninguno de los quería hablar de eso.

"No es tan simple Dean, tienes que demostrarlo con el corazón, tienes que abrir tu corazón, tienes que verles como son realmente, como serán si tu no estás, si decides quedarte y entonces sabrás si quieres marcharte o volver con ellos."

Aquello no sonaba nada bien, abrir su corazón, demostrar que les quería; estaba seguro, no tenía que ver nada para saber que quería a Sam y a Castiel, si ni siquiera podía decidirse entre ellos dos, no hacía falta nada más, quería volver con ellos más que nada en el mundo.

"¿Con eso volveré?"

"Es probable, pero no te puedo asegurar nada. Eso tan sólo lo sabrás tu cuando llegue el momento." Dean asintió, no estaba muy seguro de que iba todo aquello, pero tenía muy claro que no había muchas formas de salir de allí y sobretodo estaba seguro de confiar en su padre. "Vamos Dean, como ya te he dicho, no disponemos de mucho tiempo, la oscuridad se cierne sobre ti poco a poco."

Dean no preguntó lo que eso significaba eso, pero no le gustaba imaginar lo que la oscuridad se refería, no después de haber estado una vez ya en el infierno, algo le decía que podía ser mucho peor.

"¿Y que tengo que hacer?"

"Dejarte llevar, simplemente cierra los ojos y piensa en ellos, en tus motivos para volver al mundo de los vivos." A Dean le hizo gracia que su padre hablara de Sam y Castiel como sus razones. No se lo había planteado así, pero definitivamente era cierto, aquellos dos hombres eran sus únicas razones para regresar al mundo de los vivos. "Vamos hijo, cierra los ojos y piensa en uno de ellos, tu mente y tu corazón harán el resto."

Dean miró durante un momento a su padre, respiró profundamente y pensó que no tenía mucho que perder, en el peor de los casos ya estaba muerto, así que no tan sólo tenía que probar. Por fin cerró los ojos y esperó, no pasó nada durante unos segundos y se sintió como un completo estúpido. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, escuchó una voz, una voz tan familiar que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

"Lo he dejado, lo siento, la caza ya no me interesa." Era Sam, aunque parecía que había pasado el tiempo, no se parecía a su pequeño Sammy, este era un hombre muy diferente, de mirada pesarosa, bolsas bajo los ojos y Dean lo notaba rendido, alicaído e incluso perdido en mitad de aquella habitación. "Lo siento, pero lo digo en serio, llama a otro, yo ya no te sirvo como cazador." Colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en la cama, se tumbó y se quedó ahí, mirando el techo, sin ninguna intención de moverse.

"Sammy ¿Qué has hecho?" Dean dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero la mano de su padre sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse

"No te puede oír."

"Esto es como el cuento de navidad."

"Si sólo que real."

Sam permaneció en la cama un momento, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, ni siquiera se levantó cuando dijo que la puerta estaba abierta. Dean se imaginaba a si mismo asegurándose que tenía un cuchillo preparado bajo la almohada; pero Sam no se inmutó y no miró a la puerta cuando el otro hombre entró en la habitación.

"Llegas tarde." Dijo Sam de la forma más seria y rotunda que Dean le hubiera escuchando nunca.

"No es que sea muy fácil encontrar un motel a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad. Ni que tuvieras miedo de entrar en el pueblo."

Sam se apoyó sobre sus brazos y miró al recién llegado de arriba abajo. Dean no se podía creer que realmente Sam estuviera mirando a aquel desconocido con deseo, pero era cierto, aquel hombre era la cita de su hermano.

"Bueno que ¿vas a contarme las maravillas que tiene tu pueblo o vamos a follar?" Dean sintió en ese momento, que se le rompía el corazón. Nunca había oído hablar así a su hermano, ni cuando estaban juntos en la cama. Sam era la persona más correcta en la cama había conocido nunca y por eso lo adoraba tanto.

Sam hizo un gesto para que el desconocido se acercara a él y el otro hombre se arrodilló en la cama. Sam hizo lo mismo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras el recién llegado lo miraba. Se quedó desnudo delante de él y para mayor desesperación de Dean, el otro tipo lo empujó contra la cama y le hizo darse la vuelta.

Dean apartó la mirada, aunque no podía dejar de escuchar los gemidos de su hermano, los mismos que adoraba oír cuando estaban juntos en la cama, los mismo que el propio Dean le provocaba cuando hacían el amor, los mismos que ahora le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

"Dime que Sam no dejará la caza por esto." Pero su padre no contestó, Dean lo miró buscando esa misma respuesta en sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar ver que su padre no quería contestarle. "Sam no puede dejarse ganar de esta forma. ¿Y que pasa con el Apolapsis?" De fondo, los gemidos de su hermano eran constantes, hasta llegar a un punto en que Dean no puso soportarlo. "Ese no es Sam, no puede serlo."

"No el Sam que tu conoces claro. Las cosas cambiarán mucho si tu no estás con tu hermano."

"Pero no soy imprescinble, Sam puede seguir adelante sin mi. Siempre lo ha hecho, cuando se fue a Stanford, conoció a Jessica y era feliz, iban a casarse, ni siquiera se acordaba de mi. Y cuando estuve muerto…"

De repente la imagen cambió, ahora Sam estaba sólo en habitación. Estaba desnudo en la cama, echó un ovillo y aunque al principio Dean no se lo podía creer, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba llorando.

"Lo siento mucho Dean. seguro que ahora me odias, por haberme convertido en esto, pero sabes muy bien que sin ti no puedo vivir. No pude durante aquellos cuatro meses y mucho menos voy a poder el resto de mi vida."

Dean notó algo raro en su interior, un miedo que antes no estaba ahí, un terror irracional ante algo que todavía no había pasado, pero que estaba seguro que no podría detener. Entonces escuchó aquella voz en su interior, una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de Sam y fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió, no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada antes de que la imagen desapareciera. Cayó al suelo, un suelo inexistente en aquella nada a la que habían regresado y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas se apodaron de sus ojos.

"Sam no puede hacer eso, Sam no podría quitarse la vida, no es un maldito cobarde."

"¿Ni siquiera por ti? ¿Por quererte tanto que deseara ir contigo allá donde estuvieras?" Dean se quedó sin palabra. Acababa de ver los momentos previos a que Sam se quitara la vida por él, por no poder vivir sin él, porque lo quería demasiado, porque no había conseguido volver. "Puede que no lo entienda, puede que no aceptara si estuviera vivo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Sam te adora, no sería capaz de seguir adelante si tu no estás con él."

"¿Aceptaría la propuesta de Lucifer si yo no estoy?"

"Ni siquiera eso sería ya algo que entrara en su mente. Sam ha dejado de existir para el mundo y tan sólo espera el momento apropiado para desaparecer por completo, en todos los sentidos."

Dean tragó saliva de forma involuntaria, pues en aquella realidad, no le hacía falta. "Vale, lo pillo, quiero volver, necesito estar con Sam, siempre lo he sabido y siempre me he preguntado que era lo que me ataba a mi hermano, más allá de ser su hermano mayor. Ahora lo se, Sam me necesita y yo a él, somos dos mitades de una misma persona."

John no contestó, tan sólo miró a su hijo, como si esperara a que Dean dijera algo más. Dean se dio cuenta en ese momento al ver la imagen de Castiel en su mente. "¿Y Cass? Él es un ángel, está claro que seguirá adelante sin mi." La mirada dura de su padre sobre él, le hizo volver a preguntar. "¿O no?"

"Tu has cambiado a CAstiel, si es un ángel, pero los sentimientos que tu hermano y tu habéis plantado sobre él, son más fuertes que sus convicciones, sabes muy bien que dio la espalda a sus hermanos por vosotros y ha dado todo por ti ¿Qué esperas que haga si se da cuenta que no pudo salvarte después de todo?"

"¿También preferiría morir a…?" La misma sensación en el estómago le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando, sólo que ahora no vio nada, no encontró a Castiel en ese futuro que tampoco le gustaba "¿Dónde estará Castiel?"

"No estará, eso es todo."

"¿Cómo que…? No, no es posible, Cass también, no. Castiel es un ángel, no puede dejar de luchar por mi que no soy más que un simple humano, no puede hacerme esto, sabe que no es lo que yo querría." Dean sintió que le faltaba el aliento, aunque ni siquiera estaba respirando. El pecho le estaba oprimiendo como si le fuera a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. "Castiel no se quitaría la vida."

"Por eso no lo hará, porque no es lo que tu querrías." Dean levantó la mirada y observó, primero a su padre y luego la escena que se estaba formando detrás de él.

Allí estaba Castiel, enfrentándose a dos demonios, parecía cansado y tenía la ropa sucia, después de lo que parecían ser varias horas de batalla. Dean quiso ir hacia a él, pero se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo, como si estuviera delante de una pantalla de televisión. Puso las manos sobre ese cristal inexistente y asistió en silencio ante el grotesco espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo.

Castiel se quedó quieto ante los dos demonios, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente a él.

"Sabes que no puedes ganarnos y por fin te rindes." Dean sabía que no era así, había visto luchar a Castiel y sabía muy bien que podría con esos dos sin ningún problema, pero aún así se quedó quieto. "Entonces haremos que esto sea rápido, por lo listo que has sido."

Castiel miró al cielo y sonrió. Dean lo comprendió. No se había quitado la vida, no lo había hecho por Dean, pero decidió que había sido el momento de morir en batalla, como Dean siempre había querido. El demonio levantó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, la única arma que podía matar a un ángel y antes de clavarlo en el cuerpo de Castiel, Dean dejó de mirar.

"Ya basta por favor, quiero volver. No puedo soportarlo más." De nuevo, Dean estaba llorando, los puños apretados hasta que los nudillos se habían puesto de un color blanquecino y el rostro completamente pálido. "No quiero seguir aquí, no puedo ver morir a los hombres a los que quiero, tengo que volver."

"¿Los quieres a los dos?" Dean abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo hacerlo. "Los quieres a los dos."

"¿Me odias por eso, por querer a dos hombres, por amar a un ángel y a mi propio hermano? Necesito saberlo papá, necesito que me lo digas."

Dean sintió que su cuerpo caía, que caía y caía sin parar por un agujero negro, sin ver el final, sin saber cuando terminaría aquello. Se sintió como Alicia siguiendo al conejo blanco. Pero antes de poder darse cuenta, quedó inconsciente.

- o -

"No puedo hacer esto sin él." Castiel se sentó junto a Sam y le ofreció una taza de café. "Gracias. Pero es cierto, he estado pensando y no puedo seguir adelante sin Dean, me da igual el fin del mundo, me da igual le Lucifer, de poco me vale mi propia vida, si Dean no está a mi lado."

"Lo siento mucho Sam." El menor de los hermanos se quedó mirando al ángel que lo observaba en silencio. "Creí que Dean tan sólo podía amarnos a uno de los dos, creí que tenía que luchar contigo y que llegado el momento, tenía que hacerle elegir. Pero me dio cuenta ahora que me equivoqué."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Durante mucho tiempo te he visto como un enemigo y no me he dado cuenta que te has convertido en un buen amigo mío. He oído a otros ángeles decir que debes morir para evitar que Lucifer gane esta guerra y ha sido en ese momento cuando he visto que no quiero que sea así, que como amigo te protegeré, como mi hermano, como Sam Winchester y por Dean, te protegeré."

"Vaya Cass no se que decir."

"No lo se, pero si que se lo que quiero decirle a Dean cuando despierte." Los dos miraron a la cama y para sorpresa de ambos, se dieron cuenta que el cazador se movía y protestaba.

"¡Dean!" Los dos fueron a la cama y se sentaron uno a cada lado. "Dean, soy yo, Sam ¿puedes oírme?"

"¿Sam estás bien?" Su hermano le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, el Dean que él amaba tanto había vuelto por fin.

"¿Cómo te encuentras tu?" Preguntó Castiel.

Dean quería decir que se sentía fatal por el daño que podía provocar en ellos su muerte o por no haber sabido lo que su padre pensaba de su relación, podía decir muchas cosas pero ninguna le apetecía realmente en ese momento.

"Bien, ahora que os veo a los dos." Alargó las dos manos, cada una hacia uno de sus amantes y cuando los dos las tomaron tiró de ellos. "Me da igual el Apocalipsis, me dan igual los demonios o los ángeles que quieran matarnos." Sam y Castiel se tumbaron a su lado, Sam apoyado sobre su pecho y Castiel apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, jugueteando con su cabello. "Sólo se que os quiero a los dos, que moriría por vosotros y que no podría…" Sam se incorporó y le besó en los labios sin dejarle terminar, lo hizo intensamente, hasta que consiguió sacar de su hermano un intenso gemido.

"Bienvenido Dean, no quiero que vuelvas a darme un susto como este."

"Dean." el cazador miró a Castiel, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba una sonrisa sincera. "Se que tenía que haberte protegido mejor."

"Cass…"

"Pero ahora me doy cuenta cual es la mejor forma de protegerte." Desvió la mirada a Sam, que de alguna forma que el muchacho no entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que el ángel estaba a punto de decir. "No quiero que elijas, no quiero tenerte en exclusiva si eso te hace daño, no quiero separarte de Sam, como si tuvieras que separarte de una parte de ti mismo, porque te quiero tal cual eres.

Dean se había quedado sin palabras y se preguntó durante un momento, si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza antes de volver en si. Sin embargo, lo que vio a continuación, dejó todavía más descolocado.

Sam se incorporó, agarró a Castiel de la corbata y tiró de él. Ni el ángel se esperaba aquello, por eso cuando el menor de los hermanos junto sus labios con los del ángel y le besó, tan sólo pudo responder, devolviéndolo el beso.

**(Posible spoiler del capítulo "The song remains de same": Se que no esperábais este final, pero me pareció demasiado mono Castiel diciendo que no podía matar a Sam porque era su amigo y arriesgando la via por dos en ir volver del pasado. No se, tal vez se lleven tan mal Castiel y Sam después de todo)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sam, vamos sal." Dean suspiró, todavía estaba débil después de haber vuelto a la vida, como le había dicho Castiel, pero además llevaba más de dos horas lidiando con los remordimientos de su hermano, que además no sabía de donde habían salido.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para que Dean supiera realmente lo había ocurrido. Volver a la vida no había sido nada fácil, pero tener cerca de las dos personas que más le importaban, lo había hecho más sencillo, lo suficiente, como para quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos.

Sin embargo, lo había visto, para su sorpresa, había visto a Sam besando a Castiel, lo había visto y aunque en un primer momento había creído que se trataba de una ensoñación, en seguida se dio cuenta que no era así, que aquello era real, sobretodo por la expresión de desconcierto del ángel.

Después y sin poder evitarlo se había adormilado y Castiel tuvo que contarle lo que había ocurrido durante el rato que había estado dormido. El ángel le dijo que nada más quedarse Dean dormido, Sam se había levantado de su lado y se había encerrado en el baño.

Castiel le había escuchado, aunque hablar aunque sus palabras no tenían un gran sentido. "Lo siento, no se lo que ha pasado, no se porque lo he hecho, ni siquiera quería hacerlo." Sam hablaba a tal velocidad que al final ya no pronunciaba absolutamente ninguna palabra.

"Está bien Sam." Le dijo el ángel, pero aún así no consiguió nada. Se quedó entre la puerta del baño y la cama de Dean, esperando que alguno de los dos hermanos reaccionara, que Dean despertara y que Sam pudiera contarle que le había llevado a darle aquel beso.

Pero no hubo ningún cambio, Sam no salió del cuarto, se sentía avergonzado, no por haber besado a otro hombre que no fuera Dean, si no porque haber tenido el más mínimo interés en hacerlo, por haber pensado por un solo momento que mereciera la pena besar a alguien que no fuera Dean.

Cuando por fin despertó Dean, Castiel estaba a su lado, el cazador no lo hubiera esperado de otra manera. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a él, observándole, como si pudiera leerle la mente y ver cada uno de sus sueños mientras estaba dormido.

Dean sonrió y como un cachorrillo se acurrucó junto a él. "Sam no está bien."

"No lo jures, le he visto besándote." Dean sonrió de nuevo, aunque al ver que Castiel no reaccionaba de la misma forma, se puso de nuevo serio y se apoyó sobre el pecho del ángel, esperando que le dijera que era lo que le preocupaba.

"Creo que en realidad no deseaba hacerlo, sino que algo le impulsó."

"No te entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que algo le obligó a besarte?" Era demasiado ridículo para ser real, pero si algo caracterizaba a Castiel era no mentir nunca y cuando se refería a su sentido del humor, no destacaba por tal cosa, por lo que Dean dedujo que era el momento de tomarse las cosas en serio. "¿Tienes alguna idea sobre que es a lo que nos estamos enfrentando?"

Castiel sonrió, todavía le sorprendía lo fácil que era hacer que Dean escondiera toda su debilidad para volver a ponerse en marcha con el trabajo que fuera, siempre y cuando su hermano estuviera en peligro.

"Tu no te vas a enfrentar a nada más que a descansar."

"Estamos de hablando de Sam, no voy a dejar a mi hermano sólo, cuando se dedica a besar a otros tíos. No creas que eso me gusta lo más mínimo y si encima tan sólo lo está haciendo porque un demonio o cualquier otra criatura le está obligando, todavía me gusta menos."

Dean se incorporó, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido de lo que podía. Todavía no estaba recuperado y un momento más tarde, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y Castiel tuvo que sujetarlo, para evitar que se hiciera daño.

"¿Tengo que recordarte que hace unas cuantas horas has estado a punto de morir? Por no hablar de que todavía no has curado la herida que te llevo a ese estado. Creo que puedo ocuparme de esto yo mismo. Además creo que no es nada más importante que un simple embrujo."

"¿Estás diciendo que una bruja ha atacado a mi hermano? ¿Cuándo? Si ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta y luego habéis estado los dos conmigo."

Castiel se detuvo a pensar un momento, pues en cierto modo Dean tenía razón, se preguntó cuando había atacado la bruja y tras barajar varias posibilidades, dio con la solución más probable.

"Nos separamos, cuando te estábamos buscando, cuando desapareciste nos separamos y durante unas horas no se donde estuvo Sam. Tuvo que ser en ese momento, entonces era vulnerable, tu hermano tan sólo podía pensar en ti."

"Mataré a esa bruja."

"Tu no vas a hacer nada, ya te he dicho que estás demasiado débil."

"Pero es Sam."

"¿Y crees que él querrá que le ayudes así, en tu estado? Sam te quiere demasiado, está loco por ti, incluso después de besarme y si te pasa algo después de todo lo ocurrido… Es lo último que necesita tu hermano ahora mismo."

Castiel arropó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Dean, pero este no se había quedado conforme. Sam y él combatían siempre juntos, pasara lo que pasara y ahora no iba a dejar colgado a su hermano por un poco de debilidad. Por eso, volvió a incorporarse, poco a poco esta vez, las manos de Castiel no lo soltaron, después de haber estado a punto de perderle, no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

"Déjame al menos hablar con Sam." Castiel suspiró, pero no dijo nada. "Vamos tan sólo quiero que me ayudes a llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño, no creo que tres pasos me vayan a sentar mal."

"Luego te volverás a acostar."

Dean sonrió con picardía, aunque siempre lo estuviera negando, le encantaba que Castiel se preocupara tanto por él. Se acercó al ángel rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y le besó en los labios con ternura.

"Si papá."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Tu no fuiste engendrado por un ángel y sobretodo no por mi, porque en ese caso estaríamos haciendo…" Los labios de Dean de nuevo sobre los suyos, no le dejaron terminar de hablar.

Le costaba en ocasiones comprender las expresiones de los humanos y los dobles sentidos de sus comentarios, pero con Dean, estaba decidido a aprenderlos y parecer todo lo que pudiera un humano.

Sin decir nada más, Castiel se levantó y tomó de las manos a Dean para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Dean notó que las piernas le respondían con dificultad y entonces comprendió que su cuerpo estaba debilitado, no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas todavía y no le vendría mal descansar unas cuantas horas más. Pero ahora lo más importante, era ayudar a Sam y quitarle de encima ese hechizo.

Castiel se quedó junto a Dean, mientras este, comenzó a hablar con su hermano a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Sam, vamos sal. No es para tanto."

Aunque durante un momento no se escuchó nada al otro lado, como si el baño estuviera vacío, en seguida escucharlo respuesta de Sam.

"¿Qué no es para tanto? Dean he besado a CAstiel, nunca le fui infiel a Jessica, bueno nunca le he sido infiel a ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado y justo cuando me doy cuenta que te quiero, es cuando beso a otra persona, nada menos que a Castiel. Y te parece que no es para tanto."

"No cuando no eras tu mismo."

"Claro que era yo mismo, ahora soy yo mismo, el que se siente fatal por haberlo hecho." Sam no se podía creer lo que había hecho y por eso ahora no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, sobretodo cuando aunque no se lo dijera, todavía sentía eso por Castiel, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse si lo volvía a ver. "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco."

"Sam…"

"No por favor, no lo digas, ya me siento mal yo mismo como para decir que no significa nada."

"Sam lo que quiero decir."

"Además ¿Dime porque me siento tan… tan…? vale ni siquiera lo puedo decir."

"Sam no eres tu mismo. Lo se, Castiel me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que esto es trabajo de una bruja, tanto lo que sientes, bueno lo que realmente no sientes hacia él, como la locura que parece que te ha dado desde que me he despertado."

"¿Cómo que…?" Sam dejó de hablar un momento, sentía que aquellas palabras de su hermano habían despertado algo en él, una sensación que antes no estaba, la sensación de haber olvidado algo, de sentir que faltaba algún recuerdo que no estaba en su sitio en ese momento.

De repente la imagen de una mujer apareció en su cabeza, una mujer que le hablaba, pero él no le prestaba atención, tan sólo podía pensar en donde estaría Dean, porque estaba seguro que estaba herido, su corazón se lo estaba diciendo, su cabeza se lo estaba diciendo. Pero la mujer seguía ahí diciéndole algo.

Entonces recordó haberla dejado allí, como si de una charlatana cualquiera se tratara, pero sintió algo, un golpe en el corazón, un segundo en el que todo él se quedaba paralizado, dejaba de respirar y una voz se adueñaba de su mente.

"Tu y tu hermano hicisteis daño a mi gente, ahora serás tu el que destruya lo que más quieres. ¿Dean está enamorado? Entonces tu se lo robarás. Tu hermano quiere a ese ángel, entonces tu le destrozarás el corazón. Es hora de pagar vuestras culpas por el daño producido a las viejas brujas de esta ciudad."

"¿Sam?" Preguntó un Dean que comenzaba sentirse agotado.

"Vamos Dean, has dicho que volverías a la cama." Castiel intentó coger al cazador y arrastrarlo hasta la cama, pero el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a moverse tan fácilmente.

"Sam, por favor, es una bruja, podemos vencerle, tan sólo necesitamos, bueno un poco de tiempo."

Las piernas se le doblaron y Castiel tuvo que sostenerle. La herida del costado le dolía, pero no iba a moverse de allí, hasta que recibiera respuesta de su hermano. No llegó a recibirla, pues la puerta del baño se abrió un momento más tarde y tanto Dean como el ángel se mantuvieron expectantes.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Sam, acercándose a su hermano.

"Eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte a ti." Sam sonrió, ante la preocupación de su hermano. Todo parecía normal, por mucho que le había aterrado volver a encontrarse con Castiel.

"Yo estoy bien, no se, tal vez después de todo…" Sam abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, sintiendo la debilidad en el cuerpo de su hermano. "Siento haberte asustado, sobretodo después de lo que has pasado." Le susurró al oído a Dean, un momento antes de darle un beso.

Sin embargo, un momento más tarde un aroma llegó a Sam con fuerza, tanto que lo embriagó por completo, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera, incluso su hermano, al que soltó y Dean a punto estuvo de perder el poco equilibrio con el que contaba en ese momento.

"¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?" Protestó Dean, mientras Castiel le ayudaba a no caer al suelo.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Sam se movió por la habitación, hasta que poco a poco pudo encontrar la fuente del aroma que le estaba volviendo loco. Miró a Castiel y este, tras dejar a Dean en la cama, reculó. "¿Ere tu Cass?"

"Sammy, detente donde estás. No estás siendo tu mismo." Pero Sam no le estaba haciendo caso a su hermano.

"No puedo evitarlo Cass, siento que te necesito a mi lado, que tengo que estar contigo, que no puedo vivir sin ti."

"Sam quédate donde estás, no quiero hacerte daño." Castiel levantó la mano, no quería herir al menor de los hermanos pero sabía que ese hechizo tan sólo podía ir a peor y cada vez que Sam sintiera algo por él, sería más difícil de detener. Pero Sam no dejó de andar hacia él. "Sam, para."

"Cas no lo hagas." Rogó Dean.

"Lo siento Dean." Dijo Castiel al ver que Sam no se iba a detener y sin querer hacerlo, sabiendo que le penaría durante mucho tiempo y con la esperanza de que Dean no le odiara, concentró su poder en Sam, lanzándolo contra la pared.

"¡Sam no!"


	19. Chapter 19

"No tenías porque haber hecho eso." Protestó Dean, que sentado en la cama, observaba con Castiel dejaba a Sam en el sofá y le ataba fuertemente las manos para evitar que hiciera nada más. "Lo peor que podía haber hecho sería besarte y no creo que sea algo tan malo."

Castiel miró al cazador y Dean se dio cuenta o al menos creyó que el ángel se ruborizaba sonrió, fue gateando hasta el final de la cama y alargó la mano para que Castiel se acercara a él.

"¿No me digas que te da apuro que mi hermano te bese?"

Una vez que tenía la mano de Castiel agarrada tiró de él y el ángel se sentó a su lado, le besó el cuello pese a estar terriblemente cansado todavía y desde detrás de Castiel, deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Me gusta tenerte completamente para mi, pero prefiero que sea mi hermano el que te besa, antes que te vayas con el primer tío que te cruces en la calle. Al menos así no tendrías que dejarle inconsciente hasta que terminemos esto."

"No quiero besar tu hermano, no quiero besar a ningún humano que no seas tu Dean, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, eres el único humano que me interesa, desde el punto de vista romántico y sexual."

Dean sonrió de nuevo y le besó en los labios. "Eres tan mono cuando no sabes comprender a los humanos. No quiero que te líes con mi hermano, pero prefiero eso antes que vayas dejando inconsciente a Sam por ahí."

Como si hubiera sido una reacción a escuchar su propio nombre, Sam despertó por fin, se removió, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, a causa de las ataduras de Castiel.

"¿Me habéis atado? ¿A que viene todo esto?" Protestó el menor de los hermanos, al ver que por mucho que lo intentara. "Dean vamos, ya se que no me estoy comportando exactamente bien últimamente, pero no es para tanto."

Dean se levantó y aunque en un primer momento, Castiel intentó detenerle, Dean se quedó mirando al ángel y sus ojos le pidieron que le dejara, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que podía confiar en él y que sabía, que en última instancia, Castiel estaría ahí para protegerle si era necesario.

Así, con ayuda del ángel, Dean se puso en pie de nuevo. Apenas había podido descansar con todo lo que había ocurrido con Sam, no había dormido las horas necesarias par recuperarse y su cuerpo protestaba cada vez que intentaba dar un paso y tenía que agarrarse al brazo del ángel para poder seguir adelante.

"Sammy, no estás siendo tu mismo últimamente, porque no creo que de la noche a la mañana te hayas enamorado de Cas." Le apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente y le besó como si un simple hermano mayor se tratara. "Ahora que estás en condiones de hablar y que no tienes forma de escapar…"

"Dean, por favor."

"No Sam." Por mucho que le doliera la imagen de aquellos ojos suplicantes de su hermano, que le rogaba para que le dejara libre, Dean no podía caer. Amaba demasiado a su hermano como para permitir que volviera a hacerse daño o conseguir que Castiel volviera a lastimarle. "Esto es culpa de una bruja."

"Lo se Dean, pero tienes que dejarme, no se, se que me ocurre algo, se que no puedo controlarme, pero atarme así es mucho peor, siento que es mucho peor."

Sam se estremeció, notaba que su cuerpo dejaba de controlarlo, el aroma de Castiel llegaba más cercano a cada segundo que pasaba y por más que lo intentaba evitar, deseaba estar con él, poder tocarle, besarle otra vez. cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello le hacía tanto daño, sobretodo porque amaba con locura a Dean, porque no quería lastimarle, porque no deseaba estar enamorado de ninguna otra persona.

Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo tremendamente fuerte para no verlo, para no sentirlo.

"Dean por favor, necesito que…"

"No voy a soltarte hasta que averigüe como devolverte a la normalidad." Dean se acercó un poco más a su hermano al ver que cada vez, le costaba más respirar. Tenía las manos completamente blancas de tanta presión que estaba haciendo al cerrarlas y apretarlas. "Sammy, tienes que luchar, una bruja no puede vencerte, no va a vencernos a estas alturas." Dean sonrió con dificultad y le acarició de nuevo el rostro a su hermano.

"No quiero que me sueltes, ahora menos que nunca. Lo que necesito es que me des un beso, creo que eso podría ayudar. Tengo que luchar contra lo que la bruja me hace sentir. Tengo que luchar contra los sentimientos que creo que tengo hacia Cass y se que eres el único que podría ayudarme."

Dean dudó un momento y se quedó mirando Castiel. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano. El ángel asintió y tras respirar profundamente, Dean dio un paso más hacia su hermano y acercándose a su boca le besó. Al principio lo hizo con cierto temor, sabía la fuerza que podía llegar a tener su hermano cuando no era él mismo. Pero Sam no hizo nada, tan sólo permitió que le besara. Dean tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y le besó con mayor intensidad, incluso se sentó sobre sus piernas para estar más cómodo y continuó besándole.

De repente notó algo afilado entre sus costillas, por lo que Dean soltó a su hermano y miró lo que era. Un cuchillo había aparecido entre las manos de Sam y el muchacho sonreía con maldad en sus labios.

"Lo siento Dean, pero siempre he sabido que era tu punto débil y si te miraba con los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado, caerías ante mi irremediablemente." Sam se dio cuenta que Castiel movía la mano por lo que apretó un poco más el cuchillo contra la costillas de Dean y se volvió hacia el ángel. "Quiero mucho a mi hermano, lo digo en serio, estoy enamorado de él, pero sinceramente Castiel espero que no hagas ninguna tontería y decidas soltarme las cuerdas."

"Serás cabrón Sammy."

El cuchillo se apretó un poco más, hasta que Dean protestó y trató de apartarse ligeramente.

"Lo siento Dean, pero tu mismo lo has dicho no estoy siendo yo mismo últimamente. Después de todo tenía razón. No soy yo mismo. No se lo que me hizo esa bruja, pero creo que es muy buena, porque no he sentido nada con tu beso y sin embargo, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Castiel."

"No estás hablando en serio." Dijo Dean realmente ofendido.

Sam miró a Castiel, que todavía no había dicho nada. El muchacho esperó pues tan sólo había una cosa que quisiera conseguir en ese momento de manos del ángel. Castiel miró primero a Sam, y luego a Dean, preguntándose si el menor de los hermanos sería capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

Pero no quiso probar fortuna, ya había estado a punto de perder a Dean y no quería que volviera a ocurrir en menos de una semana. Por eso, movió con presteza la mano y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Sam cayeron al suelo. El muchacho empujó a Dean y le hizo levantarse, para hacer él lo mismo un momento más tarde.

"No estás hablando en serio, Sam. Se lo que sientes por mi, creo que me lo has demostrado demasiadas veces, por no hablar de cómo lo demuestras en la cama, así que no me digas ahora que no sientes nada cuando te beso."

Como toda respuesta, Sam cogió a su hermano por la cintura, lo atrajo y le besó, de una forma que Dean comprendió como apasionada, pero que para Sam no pareció significar nada, pues un momento más tarde lo empujó para que se alejara de él y a causa de su debilidad, le hizo perder el equilibrio y Dean cayó al suelo.

El cazador notó el dolor en sus costillas, pero consiguió no protestar, apretando con fuerza las manos contra el suelo. cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, no iba a darle esa satisfacción a la mente que estaba dominando la de su hermano. Le costaba respirar, pero no le importaba, no mientras Sam no volviera a la normalidad.

Dean notó unas manos que se apoyaban sobre sus hombros. "¿Estás bien?" Castiel rodeó sin cintura con una mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Si, tan sólo tengo bastante dolorido el orgullo, pero sobreviviré, siempre y cuando pegue una buena paliza al imbécil de mi hermano." Protestó al ponerse en pie y dejó que Castiel soportara la mayor parte de su peso, mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama.

"Te lo dije Dean, no siento nada al besarte. Siente haberte roto el corazón." Dijo con total maldad el menor de los hermanos.

"Llama a Bobby, sin duda él sabrá que hacer." Le dijo Castiel al oído a Dean para que Sam no pudiera escucharle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer tu? Por favor Cass, no le hagas daño, sabes tan bien como yo, que no es Sam y hasta que consigamos devolverlo a la normalidad, preferiría que tuvieras que romperle ningún hueso."

"Pero te ha lastimado."

"No es consciente de sus actos y tampoco te creas que es la primera vez que acabamos a golpes con nuestras diferencias." Castiel miró al joven cazador y suspiró. Todavía no había aprendido a negarle nada, por mi peligroso que fuera, por mucho que pudiera poner sus vidas en peligro, nada podía hacer que pudiera decir que no a aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con tanto dolor. "Es mi hermano, Cass y sabes lo que siento por él. por mucho que me diga que no me quiere y por mucho daño que intente provocarme par herir mis sentimientos, se que no lo dice en serio y cuando todo esto acabe, se sentirá fatal por haber dicho o hecho algo que me hiriera."

"Muy bien pero entonces como pretendes que lo controle sin hacerle daño."

Dean sonrió y no tuvo que decir nada más para que el ángel comprendiera lo que en realidad estaba pensando. En realidad se lo había imaginado, pero esperaba no tener que llegar eso.

"Por favor, no será nada, ya te he dicho que prefiero que le beses a que tenga que ir a visitarlo al hospital." Dean tiró de la corbata de Castiel y le besó con pasión en la boca, apretó con fuerza su trasero y notó que el ángel daba un fuerte respingo al sentirlo. "Sigues siendo sólo mío, pero quiero demasiado a mi hermano como para pensar en lastimarlo. Siempre podré luego burlarme de él por todo esto."

"Dean, no creo que…"

"¿Tan malo es besar a Sam?"

"No, lo cierto es que no. Pero me gustaba esto más cuando sólo te besaba a ti y no tenía que hacerlo con alguien que estaba poseído para no tener que darle una paliza."

Unas manos lo cogieron por la cintura, unas manos fuertes y que lo arrastraron casi sin problemas. Dean vio a Castiel separarse de él y ser rodearon por Sam que lo lanzó contra el sillón. Podría haberlo detenido, podría haberle parado como había hecho la última vez, pero se lo había prometido a Dean, había prometido que no le haría daño.

Por eso se quedó ahí, mirando a Sam que se iba a acercando a él, que sonreía como nunca lo había visto hacer y que se arrodillaba delante de él.

"Dean, ¿podrías llamar a Bobby? No se hasta donde estoy dispuesto a llegar con tu hermano, por evitar golpearle." Dean se echó a reír, no podía evitar pensar que en cierta forma se lo estaba pasando bien, no le importaba de vez en cuando, ver a Castiel pasar un mal rato, aunque ver a su hermano, así, tan fuera de si, le resultaba un poco doloroso.

"Vale, vale, ya voy. Bobby. Soy Dean, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema."


	20. Chapter 20

"Sam se ha ido." Repetía Dean una y otra vez fuera de si. Castiel nunca lo había visto desde que lo conocía, aunque lo cierto era que nunca habían pasado juntos por algo similar. "Sam va a entregarse a Lucifer. Dios mío, quiere que acabemos con él, quiere terminar el mismo con el Apocalipsis y piensa que voy a ser capaz de abrir esa maldita trampa y empujarle dentro."

Estaba agotado, sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más, pero no podía parar de moverse, no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras sabía que su hermano estaba ahí fuera arriesgando la vida para que el pudiera seguir adelante.

"Es idiota de mi hermano, quiere dar su vida por la mía, quiere evitar que yo tenga que elegir entre él y yo cuando ni siquiera se lo he pedido." La mirada fija en la pared y los recuerdos de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con su hermano machándole, intentando buscar el momento exacto en el que Sam le había dado a entender. "¿Por qué tiene que elegir por mi?"

La mano de Castiel sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, no quería llorar, no quería dejarse vencer por una situación en la que realmente él no había sido más que un espectador, en la que no había podido hacer nada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

"No debería decirte esto, pero también se que no te puedo ocultar nada."

"Dime lo que sea, no creo que sea mucho peor que lo que ha pasado hasta ahora."

Derrotado y sin saber que hacer, Dean se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, esperando que era lo que todavía no sabía y que por lo menos esperaba que no fuera peor. Claro estaba que se equivocaba.

"La bruja, la que había afectado a Sam. No había tal bruja, todo había sido cosa de Sam para quitarme de en medio. Tan sólo había sido hechizo vulgar y corriente. Veo que tu hermano no tiene una gran experiencia con la magia."

Dean dejó de respirar por un segundo. No había pensado en eso, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pensar porque había ocurrido todo, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Completamente todo, tenía sentido y Dean simplemente se sentía como un completo estúpido por haberse dejado engañar de una forma tan sencilla.

Nunca había existido ninguna bruja, no aparte de aquella a la que se habían enfrentado días atrás y que desde luego no les había hecho nada más. Sam la había usado de excusa para quitarse de en medio a Castiel el rato suficiente para hablar con Dean, sincerarse y contarle sus planes antes de marcharse.

Todo había sido muy fácil para el menor de los hermanos, hacer un hechizo contra el mismo que al fin y al cabo tan sólo podría en una situación comprometida, hacerle creer a Castiel que le gustaba, cuando en realidad no era más que una forma de hacer que se marchara.

Cuando Sam se había lanzado a por él, todo lo que deseaba el ángel era desaparecer, pues después de todo Sam no le gustaba, no se sentía atraído por él nunca lo había estado. Así que, cuando Dean le había dicho que fuera a por la bruja que él se encargaría de Sam, el ángel había visto su forma de escapar, de quitarse de en medio a Sam. No lo había dudado, ni siquiera había pensado que era un truco para conseguir algo, simplemente se había marchado, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

"Dean lo siento mucho, si hubiera sabido de que iba todo esto jamás te hubiera dejado sólo. Ha tenido que ser terrible y ahora me siento fatal por haber permitido algo así. Tanto tiempo observando a los humanos y ahora ha sido tu hermano el que me la ha jugado."

"Cass por favor, ya es suficiente." Dijo Dean con rotundidad, sin tan siquiera mirar a Castiel por un segundo. Ya se sentía mal él como para encima saber que el ángel se sentía igual. "Es culpa mía, mi hermano me cegó con sus carantoñas y sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, sabía como derrotarme, me conoce demasiado bien y simplemente me dejé como un aprendiz de cazador."

Recordaba cada momento como si de ese mismo instante se tratara, cada gesto de su hermano, cada movimiento, cada mirada que le iba minando poco a poco la capacidad de discernir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal.

Sam le había engatusado, como no había logrado hacer casi ninguna mujer, había usado su cuerpo y su mejor forma de seducir, para hacerle ver lo que no era y cuando había llegado el momento apropiado, decirle la realidad, justo cuando Dean ya no podía reaccionar.

"Cas vete, se que encontrarás lo que necesitamos para ayudar a Sam y al menos así no te atacará mi hermano." Castiel lo miró, no quería dejarlo allí, se sentía mal por salir corriendo, pero tampoco quería ser el juguete sexual de Sam.

Por eso, asintió en silencio y se desvaneció haciendo que Sam que casi se había colocado sobre él, cayera al suelo con un gran estruendo. Se quedó ahí aturdido buscando al ángel que él mismo se había provocado a que le gustara, pero no estaba. Aunque no era del todo consciente de lo que ocurría, sabía que su plan estaba saliendo como él quería desde un principio.

Se habían quedado solos en la habitación, Sam, que todavía estaba controlado por su propio hechizo, tan sólo tenía que esperar a que Castiel lo encontrara y lo deshiciera para poder hablar con su hermano, durante unos segundos, antes de que el ángel regresara y tratara de detenerlo.

"Sam tienes que tranquilizarte, esto pronto se habrá acabado, no tengo ninguna duda de que Castiel acabará con esa bruja y romperá el hechizo."

"Se que lo hará." Dijo entonces Sam, aunque su hermano no comprendió en ese momento lo que sus palabras significaban. "Pero aún así, Dean, tengo miedo." Cuanta razón tenía el menor de los hermanos cuando dijo eso y más estúpido se sentía Dean a cada momento que lo recordaba.

Sam se acercó a él, había tanto dolor en su mirada, tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Se subió a la cama en la que estaba Dean y se enterró en sus brazos y le escuchó respirar con intensidad.

"Sammy…"

"Dean lo siento." Ahora Dean se preguntaba porque exactamente a que se refería. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de preguntárselo ahora.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro entre las manos y sintió que Castiel le abrazaba con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Castiel no sabía que decir, no había que decir, pues podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaría pensando Dean en ese momento. Tan sólo dejó que se acurrucara contra él, como si de un niño perdido en mitad de una gran ciudad se tratara. Dean le necesitaba a su lado, simplemente necesitaba eso y al menos eso si que se lo podía dar.

Los recuerdos eran horribles y maravillosos al mismo tiempo. Le dolían, pero no podía ni quería dejar de verlos en su mente. estaban allí, los últimos momentos que había pasado con Sam en la intimidad. Los dos en la cama, los dos convertidos en una sola persona, una sola alma con dos corazones.

Casi no hablaron mientras le hechizo todavía hacía efecto en Sam, quería estar allí, recordar a Dean como su amante, como el hermano que siempre había cuidado de él, no como el que le echaría la bronca por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o por el que intentaría detenerle de cualquier forma.

Sin embargo, Sam jugaba con ventaja y lo sabía, aunque no lo había preparado ni mucho menos, jamás habría arriesgado la vida de Dean de esa forma, pero en el fondo y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le había venido bien, le había servido para mantener a Dean tranquilo en la cama, para que no investigara y siguiera sus pasos mientras preparaba el hechizo. De alguna forma parecía que las cosas habían salido a su favor, aunque para eso su hermano tuviera que estar ahora herido.

"Dean te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad? Y nunca haría esto a conciencia, nunca te haría daño."

"Ya lo se Sammy." Dean volvió a abrazarle, le dolía la herida pero ese momento no importaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener Sam tranquilo entre sus brazos, tal y como estaba haciendo. "Yo también te quiero y siempre voy a cuidar de ti."

"¿Cómo se supone que tengo cumplir ahora esa promesa?" Dean levantó el rostro hasta el de Castiel y le miró suplicante. Necesitaba respuestas, algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, porque de lo contrario estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura.

Como si hubiera escuchado lo que estaba pensando, Castiel tomó el rostro del cazador entre ambas manos y le besó en los labios lentamente, con cariño, sin buscar nada más, sin pretender absolutamente nada. Tan sólo hizo eso besarle en el silencio de la habitación hasta que Dean suspiró.

"Lo único que jamás debes hacer es rendirte. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sam no querría eso y mucho menos verte hacer una tontería."

En ese momento Dean se preguntó si Castiel tenía algún tipo de poder para leer realmente la mente, pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado mal como para molestarse en averiguar algo así, que sinceramente le daba igual en ese preciso instante.

"¿Qué más me queda entonces? Sam va entregarse, quiere que le metamos en esa maldita jaula nosotros. quiere que lo haga yo Cass, quiere sea yo mismo el que le mande para toda la eternidad allí abajo y ni siquiera se molesta en preguntarme si estoy dispuesto a seguir viviendo sin él."

"No digas eso." Castiel volvió a coger su rostro. Siempre había sabido lo que le ocurriría a Dean si en algún momento llegaba a perder a su hermano, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo de su propia boca. "No te permito que digas algo así, porque por si no te has dado cuenta no estas solo en esto."

La mirada de Dean se clavó en el ángel. Había deseado tanto escucharle decir algo así. Más de una vez, le había dicho que le quería, le había oído decirlo, pero pocas veces había sido realmente con la misma sinceridad que lo decía ahora, no con la misma desesperación y con el mismo miedo a poder perder al único humano del que se había enamorado.

"Dilo otra vez."

Mientras hablaba Dean recordó los últimos momentos con Sam, justo después de hacer el amor, los dos cubiertos de sudor, Sam sobre él, sabiendo que Dean estaba agotado. Su mirada oscura sobre la suya y una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dean te quiero y tengo que hacer esto por los dos."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"¿Cómo si no lo supieras?" Sam era él mismo, Dean lo sabía y también sabía lo que sus palabras significaban, sólo que nunca hubiera esperado oírlas realmente.

"No se te ocurra hacerlo."

"Lo siento, pero te quiero demasiado para que tengas que ver que esto ocurre de verdad."

"Sam…" Su hermano ya no le escuchó abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un paño, para un momento después colocarlo sobre la boca y la nariz de Dean. Presionó lo suficiente hasta que Dean lo respiró, hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que ya no le veía y dejó de moverse.

Se acercó a su oído. "Lo siento mucho, pero es la única forma, sabes que tarde o temprano pasaría, no soy tan fuerte como tu. Por eso, se que serás capaz de terminar con todo y seguir con tu vida, se muy bien que serás feliz con Cas, el cuidará de ti cuando te hundas por mi culpa."

Se vistió en un minuto y salió de la habitación. Cuando Dean despertó Cas estaba con él, preocupado y al mismo tiempo consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Pase lo que pase cuidaré de ti." Dijo el ángel.

"Creo que Sam contaba con eso."

Castiel se acercó a Dean, volvió a abrazarle y le besó en los labios mientras lo tumbaba en la cama. Quería hacerle feliz, quería hacerle olvidar durante al menos media hora que su vida estaba a punto de quedar destruida. Porque Sam era listo y si no quería ser encontrado no lo lograrían. Cuando Lucifer tuviera el control sería más fácil localizarlo y tratar de arreglar, algo que Castiel sabía que no tenía solución y que Dean daría su vida por conseguir.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel entró en el bar visiblemente enfadado. Había aguantado mucho en los últimos días, que rápidamente se habían convertido en meses. Sabía que Dean lo estaba pasando mal y le había permitido lo que no permitiría a cualquier otro ser humano, simplemente porque le quería, porque estaba enamorado del cazador.

El bar estaba lleno, como cualquier otra noche de sábado, mujeres bastante atractivas, pero que desde luego no eran el tipo de Castiel, estaban en la barra, esperando alguna víctima a la que asaltar, algún hombre al que poder llevarse con ellas, para sacarles el dinero y engatusarlos durante todo el tiempo que pudieran. También había hombres, que como si depredadores fueran, miraban a todas las mujeres, decidieron cual intentarían ligarse aquella noche.

Desde luego no había nada interesante para Castiel. No se había fijado en el rostro de ninguna de esas personas, ni en las mujeres que lo observaban de arriba abajo, ni las que le hacían alguna seña, ni mucho menos en los hombres que no veían como un contrincante para la caza de la noche.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor, pero ninguna de las conversaciones que sucedían junto a él, todas banales, sin fundamento, sin interés alguno para el ángel, que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Entonces lo vio, apoyado en la barra del bar, casi en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, como si tratara de ocultarse de alguien. Dean hablaba con una chica, que no parecía muy interesada en su conversación y que más bien intentaba conseguir una copa más.

Dean estaba de espaldas, por lo que pudo ver a Castiel acercándose a él. El ángel esperó antes de llamar su atención, quería ver como estaba, cual era su estado después de los últimos días. Desgraciadamente para Castiel, era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

El cazador estaba ebrio, bastante más de lo que lo había visto nunca, incluso le costaba mantenerse en pie, para lo cual se sostenía contra la barra. La mano del ángel contra su hombro le hizo volverse y a punto estuvo de perder definitivamente el equilibrio, pero Castiel evitó la caída a tiempo.

El ángel lo miró a los ojos en completo silencio, esperando a que Dean centrara su mirada en él por fin. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía estar quieto, con los dos pies clavados en el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó por fin Castiel.

"¿Es que no puede uno beber tranquilo? No hace falta que estés siempre detrás de mi, no soy un crío."

"Eso es algo que empiezo a dudar. Vamos, volvamos al hotel."

Castiel cogió del brazo a Dean, pero el muchacho se liberó todo lo rápido que pudo, pese a que sus reflejos no eran lo mayor ventaja en ese momento. Protestó en voz alta, pero no dijo nada que fuera comprensible.

"Si no eres un crío deja de comportarte como tal."

Volvió a tirar de él, pero Dean no quería moverse. Cuando Castiel volvió a mirarle a los ojos, el ángel vio algo que hasta ese momento, nunca había percibido en la mirada del cazador, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, incluso creyó ver algo que le heló la sangre; Dean deseaba morir.

"Déjame en paz, Cass, no supiste proteger a mi hermano, dejaste que se suicidara y ahora pretendes salvarme a mi. Lo siento, pero ya no confío en ti, no confío en que puedas ayudarme."

Castiel no dijo nada durante un momento, pues no había mucho que pudiera decir ante tal acusación. Conocía el dolor de Dean, tanto lo poco que le había contado, como todo lo que guardaba en su interior desde hacía meses, la pena, la tristeza, el vacío de Sam que él jamás podría llenar. Pero no iba a permitir que Dean tirara por la borda toda su vida, podía ayudarle, podía hacerlo, siempre y cuando el cazador se dejara.

"Así que vamos, Cass, porque no te largas un rato y me esperas en la habitación, volveré en unas cuantas horas."

Dean sonrió, pero su gesto poco tenía que ver con la sonrisa pícara que había cautivado a Castiel en un primer momento o con la imagen fuerte y decidida del cazador que quería salvar el mundo. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía, si Castiel miraba dentro, tan sólo encontraba la nada más absoluta.

"¿Por qué no nos dejas tranquilos? Tu amigo no quiere irse contigo." La chica que estaba con Dean, rodeó los hombros del muchacho y apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del cazador. "Ni que fuera tu novio. Lo siento, está conmigo." Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al ángel.

Castiel apretó los puños, deseaba matarla, acabar con ella allí misma, una simple humana hablándole como si fuera superior a él, como si supiera con quien se estaba enfrentando. Se trataba de un ángel del señor, una criatura divina, miles de años más vieja que esa niña humana.

"Dean."

"Vamos Cass, has vivido una eternidad sin mi, seguro que puedes pasar unas cuantas horas lejos de mi." Dean volvió a sonreír y se giró hacia su acompañante, le dio un besó el la boca y se dio la vuelta rodeando la cintura de ella. "Nos vemos más tarde."

Castiel no pudo más, había aguantado tanto. Por respeto a Dean, por el cariño y el amor que sentía por él, le había permitido hundirse hasta extremos en los que el ángel jamás habría creído posibles. Pero ya tenía bastante.

Dio una zancada hasta Dean, tiró de él y lo separó de la chica que lo acompañaba. La escuchó protestar, pero no le importó. Vio que varios hombres le rodaban, dispuestos a sacarlo del bar, pero tampoco le importaba. Podía sin problemas con todos ellos y haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar a Dean de allí.

"Eh, amigo." Dijo uno de los hombres, que abultaba el doble que Castiel. "¿Por qué no te calmas y le dejas tranquilo."

"¿Por qué no te metes tu en tus asuntos antes de que desate mi irá contra ti?"

Los cinco hombres que le habían rodeado rieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Castiel sujetó a Dean con fuerza impidiendo que fuera a ninguna parte. Los miró a todos y esperó, si eran tipos listos se detendrían, el instinto humano hacía que las personas se alejaran de los ángeles. Por eso todos ellos, dieron un paso atrás.

"Cass déjame en paz, te lo digo en serio."

El cazador forcejeó con él, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, desesperado por separarse de alguien que creía que le había fallado, que le había traicionado incluso por haber salvado a su hermano. Quería gritar, llorar y desahogarse de una vez por todas; protestar y tenía ganas de vomitar; las piernas le flaqueaban desde que Sam se había ido, en ocasiones sentía que el corazón dejaba de latirle y podía asegurar que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Había decidido dejarlo todo, morir si era necesario y hacer que la agonía dejara su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

"Eres un hombre más inteligente que todo esto." Le susurró Castiel al oído, esperando que por un momento, Dean recuperara la cordura. "No lo hagas más difícil, porque sabes que voy a sacarte de aquí."

"Eres un maldito testarudo Cass."

"Lo se."

Tal y como había supuesto, Castiel vio que todos los hombres iban retrocediendo, mientras él, sosteniendo con fuerza a Dean, lo iba sacando poco a poco del bar. No se detuvo, no prestó atención a ninguna de las conversaciones y murmullos que se oían a su alrededor, tan sólo quería salir de allí. Una vez fuera y justo antes de que nadie les siguiera, Castiel se desvaneció, llevándose consigo a Dean.

- o -

"No tenías ningún derecho a hacer algo así."

Dean se retiró de Castiel de forma tambaleante. Comenzó a caminar, no quería quedarse quieto, aunque la habitación diera vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿Querías que te dejara ahí tirado? ¿Crees que es lo que…"

"No se te ocurra nombrar a Sam. No ahora." Dean caminó, a duras penas hacia el ángel.

"Sam tomó su decisión, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Si, se sacrificó, pero no sólo lo hizo por toda la humanidad, lo hizo por ti. Sam te quiere, posiblemente mucho más que yo."

"¿Y por eso me abandonó? Más bien lo veo como un cobarde, que no se atrevió a luchar contra su destino. Sam es un maldito cobarde que me dejó tirado por no hacerme daño y por sufrir."

Las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez más grandes, pero deseaba tanto decir todo lo que había guardado en su interior durante los últimos dos meses. se trataba de un veneno que le estaba matando, pero que no le permitía morir. Un dolor que no producía ningún daño físico, pero que destrozaba su corazón.

"Sam me abandonó y tu todavía le defiendes."

"No le defiendo, sólo comprendo lo que ha hecho."

Castiel dio un paso adelante, pero Dean lo detuvo con un gesto.

"¿Lo comprendes? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Habrías hecho tu lo mismo, te habrías sacrificado? No, tu eres como mi hermano, tu eres un luchador, no un maldito cobarde como él. a lo mejor lo que quería evitar Sam era hacerme elegir entre vosotros. Pues mira que bien, lo ha conseguido, porque ahora ya no lo tengo a él y no te puedo mirar a la cara a ti por no salvar a mi hermano. Si, Sam lo hizo muy bien, me jodió el resto de mi vida. ¡Bien por él!"

Castiel no estaba seguro si era el alcohol el que hablaba o aquellas palabras provenían realmente de Dean. No lo preguntó, no lo quería saber, no estaba dispuesto a conocer una parte de su joven amante que podía ser tan oscura como el mismísimo infierno.

Tan sólo se acercó a él, muy lentamente, pese a que el cazador trataba de evitarlo retrocediendo, hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. No tenía a donde ir, no tenía escapatoria si quería evitar que el ángel llegara hasta él.

"_Quiero estar sólo, merezco estar solo porque estoy maldito. Nunca debería haber salido del infierno. Maldición Cass, porque lo hiciste, porque no me dejaste allí, para el resto de la eternidad. Al fin y al cabo no hubiera tardado mucho en convertirme en todo un demonio."_

La espalda de Dean se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y se acurrucó abrazando sus propias rodillas. Le dolía la cabeza, pero era peor el dolor de corazón y el de su alma, pues esos, ninguna medicina podría curarlos.

"Dean…"

"No me vengas ahora con el royo paternal por favor." Fue tan agonizante la petición de Dean, que Castiel no pudo responder. Tan sólo se arrodilló frente a él y frotó las piernas del cazador, como si quisiera ayudarle a entrar en calor. "¿Puede uno sentirse muerto cuando todavía está vivo? ¿Podrías comprobar si todavía funciona mi corazón?"

Los dos sonrieron un momento; un instante más tarde, Castiel colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Dean y escuchó el fuerte y acelerado latido de su corazón. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios con ternura, como si temiera hacerle daño.

"Sigues vivo y yo no voy a dejar que te mueras."

"¿Realmente queda algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir?" Castiel rodeó el cuerpo del cazador con ambos brazos.

"No se si a estas alturas y después de lo que ha pasado, significará algo para ti, pero todavía me tienes a mi." Dean gimió dolorido. "Y aunque sigas pensando que tu hermano te traicionó, te sigue queriendo."

"Pero no está conmigo." Dean dejó escapar las palabras en un gemido agónico, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre Castiel. "No está conmigo."

Castiel no contestó, no había palabras que pudieran hacer sentir mejor a Dean, nada de lo que pudiera decir le traería de vuelta a uno de los amores de su vida, a una de las dos únicas razones de su existencia.

"_Volverás a ser feliz." _ Castiel quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero no era el momento. Ya habría tiempo de recuperar al Dean que tanto quería, al cazador por el que había traicionado a sus hermanos, al hombre por lo que en ocasiones lograba sentirse humano.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel quería de vuelta a Dean, al Dean Winchester que él conocía, el cazador que había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por su hermano y que ahora ya no veía. Nunca había echado de menos a una persona como a él; nunca había sentido aquel vacío por ningún ser humano. Porque Dean era especial para él; sentía a Dean como la mitad de su alma y ahora ese alma estaba perdida y no sabía como recuperarla.

Lo miraba dormir en la cama, pasando las horas después del alcohol ingerido en aquel bar, dormido, casi inconsciente, seguramente soñando con su otro amor perdido y por más que Castiel trataba de aceptarlo, no era capaz de soportar que Dean amara a otra persona; pero lo que más le dolía, era que esa otra persona hubiera roto el corazón del cazador.

Lo miraba impotente, como si de un niño se tratara, acurrucado en al cama, murmurando en sueños palabras que el ángel no conseguía comprender y que tampoco quería deseaba comprender, pues al fin y al cabo no iban dedicadas a él. Lo miró durante horas, sin moverse del sillón en el que se había sentado.

El cuerpo del ser humano en el que habitaba se resentía en silencio por no comer ni beber nada, pero Castiel no se iba a mover de allí, no iba a quitar la vista de encima de Dean, pues el cazador podía necesitar algo y él quería estar allí por él.

Su mente comenzó a recordar, pues era todo lo que podía hacer durante esas horas de silencio y dolor. Recordar la primera vez que había mirado a Dean a los ojos y se había dado cuenta que se había quedado prendado de un ser humano. Por muchos miles de años que pasaran, por muchas otros humanos de los que pudiera enamorarse, sabía que siempre recordaría aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían taladrado al descubrir que se trataba de un ángel; aquella fuerza en la mirada que desprendía tanto dolor, tanto odio incluso hacia él y todos los otros ángeles por no haber estado allí cuando Dean más los había necesitado; había odio, rencor, dolor y tristeza, pena y agonía por una vida que nunca había pedido y que los ángeles, que el mismo Dios había marcado para siempre.

Siempre la recordaría, de la misma manera que siempre recordaría las manos que por primera vez le habían tocado, habían recorrido su cuerpo en aquella cocina fría, en casa de Bobby, en el silencio de la noche; unas manos que parecían conocer su cuerpo mejor que cualquier otra cosa. No importaba que fuera el primer hombre al que Dean tocaba, no importaban los nervios, la incertidumbre o todas las dudas que pasaran por la mente de Dean. Eran ellos y solo ellos, los que importaban en aquel momento y aquellos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos, que parecían alimentarse de él, le había hecho sentir vivo por primera vez; completamente vivo como un ser humano auténtico.

Deseaba aquellos labios que le besaba y recorrían la piel del ser humano en el que vivía, una piel que pedía más, que buscaba más, que deseaba sentir esos labios recorriéndole por completo. Se trataba de un hombre casado, enamorado de su mujer y con una hija, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que deseaba ser besado, tocado, amado por aquel cazador que tan sólo sentía el contacto de un ángel. El humano, que siempre había estado seguro que únicamente se sentía atraído por mujeres, estaba descubriendo que Dean le gustaba de verdad.

Esa noche habían hecho el amor, por primera vez para los dos; se habían dejado llevar sin pensar en nada, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, sin importarles los sentimientos que habían empezado a descubrir ambos. Se habían dejado llevar sin más y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, habían terminado en brazos del otro, el sudor de ambos mezclándose, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sobre el rostro de su amante y los ojos de los dos devorando el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

Ese momento los había cambiado para siempre, pero Castiel no sabía que Dean todavía necesitaba un cambio más para ser sincero consigo y con todo el mundo. Dean necesitaba a su hermano. No simplemente como su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compañero de viaje. No, Dean necesitaba al amor de su vida, desde que su hermano pequeño había nacido, necesitaba decirle y demostrarle que le quería, que haría lo que fuera por tenerle a su lado, que daría su vida por ser amado por Sam, que daría su alma por vivir un segundo junto a él y poder besarle y tocarle.

Tal vez lo había descubierto demasiado tarde, tal vez si hubiera sabido antes lo que Dean sentía por su hermano, no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él, hasta el punto que lo había hecho, hasta el punto sin retorno.

Le gustaba mentirse con aquellas frases vacías, con que si hubiera sabido los sentimientos de Dean nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, o con que Dean no era más que un ser humano, que con el tiempo encontraría otro. Mentiras y más mentiras que tan sólo servían para hacerle sentir un poco mejor, aunque la realidad que mintiéndose tan sólo conseguía hacerse más daño.

Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la cama junto a Dean. el cazador no se movió, supuso que estaba tan profundamente dormido, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación. Le acarició el rostro, deseaba tanto que abriera los ojos en ese momento y le sonriera. Pero no lo hizo.

Castiel suspiró, se quitó la gabardina, los zapatos y se tumbó junto a él, dejando que el cazador se acurrucara contra su cuerpo. lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cuello, sabiendo que Dean no lo iba a notar.

"Sammy." Murmuró el cazador en voz muy baja, sin embargo en el silencio de la habitación sonó como un gran altavoz. "Sammy no me dejes."

Castiel abrazó con más fuerza la cintura del cazador, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Deseaba tanto formar parte de los sueños de Dean, ser quien le reconfortaba cuando dormía. Pero en lugar de eso, el cazador tan sólo podía pensar en una persona. Noche y día, Sam Winchester se interponía entre Castiel y el hombre al que quería y por el que lo había dejado absolutamente todo.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?" Dijo Castiel acercándose al oído de Dean, esperando que en sus sueños entraran sus palabras. "Estoy aquí contigo. se que lo estás pasando mal, pero si no me dejas ayudarte… tan sólo soy un ángel, ojala tuviera el poder de mi padre para hacerte olvidar a Sam."

"Sam." Volvió a repetir el cazador, inundando de nuevo toda la habitación. "Te quiero."

"Si supieras lo mucho que te quiero yo y todo lo que he dado por ti." Le besó en le mejilla y lo contempló.

Lo había mirado tantas veces por las noches en las que Dean se quedaba dormido con él. Pasaba horas enteras mirándole, observándole respirar tranquilamente, moviéndose, enroscándose con su cuerpo y entonces Castiel se sentía a gusto, feliz con su amante entre sus brazos.

Pero ahora, era completamente distinto; mirarle ahora dormir, soñar, tener pesadillas incluso, era una completa agonía para un ángel que pese a todos sus poderes extrahumanos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitar el dolor que asolaba el cuerpo y el alma de Dean.

"Vamos Dean, tienes que ayudarme a comprender como te puedo ayudar. Si pudiera, traería de vuelta a tu hermano y aunque no te lo he dicho, ya lo he intentado hasta la extenuación. Pero Sam está atrapado, con Lucifer y Michael y por mucho que quiera, no puedo hacer nada.

Dean se dio la vuelta y acurrucó el rostro contra la pecho de Castiel, rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y pegó su propio cuerpo contra le ángel todo lo que pudo. Estaba tenso, seguramente por culpa del mismo sueño de siempre, la misma pesadilla en la que no podía salvar a su hermano. Se la había contado tantas veces, que hasta Castiel creía haber soñado con ella.

Dean veía a su hermano, lo tenía delante y le llamaba. Sam le miraba y sonreía, decía algo que Dean no conseguía comprender, como si estuviera tremendamente lejos. Sam alargaba la manos llamando a Dean y este se acercaba, se acercaba, corría, pero por más que lo intentaba, nunca llegaba hasta su hermano.

"_Dean, ayúdame." _ Le escuchaba gritar finalmente, tan lejos, que apenas era un susurro en el viento.

Dean corría más, estaba seguro que podría llegar hasta él, pero no había forma, Sam siempre estaba demasiado lejos de él. Dean se detenía, en la más completa oscuridad, mientras que la única luz que estaba a su alrededor, emanaba de la figura de su hermano. Sam siempre era su luz, el sentido de su vida, la razón por la que durante tanto tiempo y pese a todo lo que había pasado había conseguido seguir adelante.

Y en el sueño, allí estaba su luz, el faro con el que conseguía iluminarse, llamándole, esperándolo al otro lado de la más absoluta oscuridad, como si allí, donde fuera que estuviera Sam, todo fuera mejor, todo fuera más fácil, más simple y sencillo. Pero parecía que aquella luz no estaba destinada para él.

"_Sam, espera, ayúdame a llegar donde estás tu."_

"_Lo siento Dean, pero no puedes venir, ellos nunca te dejarían entrar y yo… nunca podré salir."_

"_Claro que podrás. Yo te sacaré de allí, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida otra vez."_

"_No Dean, no lo harás."_

"_Si lo dices por Cass," _Gritaba cada vez más alto el mayor de los hermanos, pues Sam parecía estar cada vez más lejos.

"_Cass te quiere, seguramente mucho más que yo, porque él no ha sido tan egoísta como para evitar ponerte en peligro y salvarte la vida. Pero yo, lo siento Dean, no fui capaz de verte sufrir por mi culpa, verte morir era demasiado doloroso para mi y decidí ser un egoísta, dejarte ir, marcharme lejos, morir sin estar muerto, antes que tener que enterrarte a ti."_

"_No es justo Sam. Tenías que haberme dejado elegir, porque prefiero morir contigo…"_

"_No lo digas eso, se que no es justo lo que he hecho, pero se que es lo mejor y con el tiempo lo comprenderás."_

"_Me conoces muy bien, no lo haré, no lo haré, jamás lo comprenderé." _ Dean dio paso adelante, como si todavía pudiera llegar hasta su hermano, cuando sabía que jamás conseguiría alcanzarle.

Sam sonrió cariñosamente.

"_Dean, por favor no lo hagas más difícil, deja las cosas como están; además Castiel te quiere, te adora aunque no quiera reconocerlo, esté enamorado de ti y hará todo lo necesario para ayudarte. ¿No es eso bastante para ti?"_

"_No sin ti y lo sabes."_

Una sombra, la misma de todas las veces que había tenido aquella pesadilla, apareció detrás de Sam y lo fue rodeando, tan rápido como siempre, sin que Dean pudiera hacer nada desde donde estaba; aunque ya sabía que estar junto a Sam no le iba a poder ayudar.

"_Sam por favor, no me dejes, tienes que luchar para volver conmigo."_

"_Lo siento Dean, no voy a perderte otra vez, esta fue mi decisión, no la tuya. Así que por favor, Dean, no cargues con una culpa que no te pertenece."_

"_Pero…"_

Nunca conseguía terminar aquella pregunta, pues Sam siempre desaparecía delante de él, dejándolo sólo en aquella terrible oscuridad, en la que él sabía que no estaba solo. Tal vez fueran demonios u otras criaturas, pero podía sentir que horribles seres lo rodeaban y trataban de llevarlo a aquella oscuridad.

Unos brazos siempre lo rodeaban, unos brazos que desprendían una luz propia, intensa y brillante que le hacía sentir bien, relajado por fin y que alejaba de su lado todas aquellas cosas que no podía ver y que trataban de hacerle daño.

"Vuelve conmigo, Dean, vuelve conmigo y deja que te ayude a aplacar el dolor, aunque no olvides a Sam. Vuelve conmigo."

Justo entonces, Dean siempre abría los ojos aquella noche no fue una excepción. Se encontraba en los brazos de Castiel, sudando, agitado y nervioso, mirándole, esperando encontrar en sus ojos azules la paz que necesitaba desde hacia semanas.

"Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Lo intento de verdad que lo intento. Pero Sam siempre está ahí."

Sin decir nada, Castiel le besó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con todo el cariño posible. Le quería, le amaba como no había amado nunca a nadie y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle sentir bien. Dean cerró los ojos, no quería dormir, no quería volver a perder a Sam otra vez, pero allí, con los cerrados, escuchando latir el corazón del ángel, se sentía bien, al menos hasta que volviera a tener aquella terrible pesadilla.


	23. Chapter 23

Como ángel que era, Castiel no necesitaba dormir, ningún ángel requería descansar; por eso, cuando Dean se quedaba dormido junto a él tras una cacería, o por haber pasado toda la noche hablando, (la mayor parte de las veces sobre Sam) o simplemente porque el sueño le vencía; Castiel se quedaba ahí, tumbado a su lado, mirándolo en algunas ocasiones, otras pensando en el futuro, hasta que finalmente se hacía de día.

Aquella noche, Dean lo había pasado mal, en reliad desde la desaparición de Sam, no había sido el mismo. Sam había dejado un millón de recuerdos, su ropa, su ordenador, sus libros... todo lo que Dean se encontraba a su paso al entrar en el coche, al deshacer una bolsa, todo era parte de Sam y verlo una vez más, le destrozaba el alma.

"¿Crees que debería deshacerme de sus cosas?" Preguntó a Castiel, al acostarse aquella noche. "No tengo donde guardarlas y ver a mi alrededor todo lo que ha pertenecido a Sam... a veces es una absoluta tortura para mi." Se estremeció y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Castiel.

"Yo podría encargarme de ellas, si quieres claro. Tal vez algún día las quieras recuperar. Dentro de un tiempo, cuando la herida haya cicatrizado."

"Sabes mejor que yo, que eso nunca ocurrirá, la herida dejada por mi hermano, no es algo que vaya a sanar nunca."

Castiel lo sabía bien, pero prefería no hablar del tema; no era nada fácil saber que siempre habría otra persona en la mente y en el corazón del único hombre del que el ángel se había enamorado, que Dean nunca podría olvidarle y por mucho que le dijera que le quería, nunca sería completamente cierto.

"Lo se, pero precisamente por eso lo digo. Si ves delante de ti todos los días las cosas de Sam, jamás podrás intentar pasar página cuando estés preparado. No digo hoy, ni mañana, pero un día te levantarás y Sam estará en tu corazón, en tu recuerdo, pero no será una carga en tu corazón, sino una herida siempre abierta."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Que un día, me mirarás a los ojos y cuando me digas que me quieres y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo; será absolutamente real, no algo que quieres creerte."

Dean se quedó en silencio y como si de un cachorrillo en busca de cariño, juntó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al del ángel y como pudo aguantó las lágrimas.

"No tienes porque olvidarte de él, era tu hermano y le querías, se que siempre le querrás y yo te amo por eso."

"A veces pienso que le quería demasiado. Me hace daño pensar en él, en nosotros y en lo que estoy haciendo a ti."

"Mira Dean, las emociones humanas no son lo mío, pero no creo que se pueda amar demasiado cuando de verdad se quiere a alguien y en cuanto a mi," Los ojos de Castiel se encontraron con los de Dean, dos diamantes que se fijaban en él, que parecían atravesarlo y le hacían sentir como nada en la tierra ni el cielo le habían hechos sentir nunca. "Sigo estando aquí ¿verdad? Se lo que sientes, lo que siempre sentirás por tu hermano y aún así estoy aquí. ¿No te dice eso algo?"

"Entonces creo que te has enamorado de un hombre a punto de enloquecer."

"Sabes que podría quitarte los malos recuerdos, creo que e lo que menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar." Dean sonrió con tristeza y rápidamente desvió la mirada del ángel. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Daría lo que fuera por olvidar este dolor, pero en realidad se que esto que siento es lo único que me queda de mi hermano." Castiel la acarició la mejilla y le dio un largo beso en los labios. No podía quererle más, ahora ya estaba completamente seguro de eso. Se sentó sobre su vientre y le revolvió el pelo como si de un niño se tratara. Por fin le hizo sonreír, al menos media sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro, iluminándolo.

"Dime lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte." Castiel le besó en el cuello, sabía que eso le encantaba a Dean. "Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano par ayudarte."

"Sólo quiero... Dios me estoy convirtiendo en la persona más ñoña del mundo, pero solo quiero dormirme a tu lado esta noche."

"¿Como hacía con Sam?"

Dean se levantó, se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Sam, siempre Sam en su cabeza, a cada momento, en sus sueños en sus peores pesadillas, Sam siempre estaba allí atormentándole y al mismo tiempo haciéndole feliz cuando lo veía en su cabeza.

"Lo siento, no debería haber dicho, pero a veces, Dean, hay veces en las que me siento alguien inferior en tu corazón, alguien que nunca podrá estar a la altura de tu hermano; Sam lo era todo para ti y en ocasiones, me pregunto que soy yo realmente en tu corazón."

No lo vio venir, no vio venir a Dean lanzándose sobre él, como si estuviera en una cacería, no lo vio, tumbándolo en la cama, sentándose sobre su estómago y dándole un beso que a punto estuvo de dejarlo sin respiración, en el caso de que los ángeles tuvieran que respirar. Agarró sus manos, las cogió con fuerza para evitar que pudiera moverse y volvió a besarle, hasta que escuchó un gemido proveniente del ángel.

"¿Todavía me preguntas que es lo que eres para mi? Cass por favor, sabes que te quiero, no suelo decir esto mucho, pero te adoro, es cierto te amo y no podría superar estos días, este último año si no estuvieras aquí. ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Muy bien entonces lo seré, pero te aseguro que no te va a gustar."

Castiel, tumbado en la cama con Dean sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente, los ojos muy abiertos y las manos sujetándolo con tanta fuerza, que si fuera un ser humano, le estaría haciendo daño. Pero no dijo nada, no protestó, no emitió el más leve sonido mientras dejaba que de una vez por todas, Dean liberara todo lo que llevaba guardando en su interior, desde hacía un año.

"Si te soy sincero; si no hubieras estado aquí para sacarme del hoyo e impedir que cometiera ninguna tontería, seguramente ya me habría pegado un tiro o habría dejado que el primer demonio que viniera a por mi me matara. Me daba igual todo Cass. En el mismo en el que perdí a Sam, sentí que todo me daba absolutamente igual y de haber estado solo... no quieras saberlo."

Volvió besarle, con más rabia si era posible, le mordió el labio y sintió la sangre llegando a su boca. Se volvió a tumbar, los ojos clavados en la ventana. No se podía creer que realmente hubiera dicho algo así, que después de un año soportando el dolor sin contárselo a nadie y ahora se había dejado llevar.

Castiel no dijo nada, no había mucho que realmente pudiera decir para hacer sentir mejor a Dean. Por eso, en completo silencio se tumbó a su lado, cubrió el cuerpo de los dos con la manta y lo abrazó. Lo escuchó sollozar y trató de recordar la última vez que había visto a Dean derramar alguna lágrima.

Como siempre, Sam era el motivo de que Dean llorara, el único motivo por el que el cazador se derrumbara. Dean había comenzado a temblar y el sollozo se había convertido en un verdadero llanto. Castiel apretó su cuerpo todavía más, hasta casi hacerle daño, pero estaba seguro que a Dean no le importaría.

"No te vayas esta noche, no quiero despertarme solo mañana."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en toda la noche, Dean se quedó dormido, agotado entre las lágrimas y la desesperación, mientras que Castiel lo miró en silencio, sin moverse, sin cantearse un centímetro, su cuerpo apretado, sus labios de vez en cuando se posaban sobre la frente de Dean, aun cuando estaba dormido.

El sol inundó la habitación y uno de sus rayos llegaron a la cama. Castiel seguía ahí, como le había prometido a Dean, aunque había escuchado en su mente, la llamada de un de ángel que le buscaba, no le hizo caso, no podía marcharse, no mientras Dean estuviera mal.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Castiel se incorporó lentamente, asegurándose que Dean no se despertara, pero alerta hasta saber quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Esperó, escuchaba pasos, alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

Se puso en pie cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Vio una sombra grande y su instinto le dijo que se trataba de un ser humano. Entonces se dio cuenta, no podía ser, no se lo podía creer.

"¿Sam?" No dijo más, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

"Hola Castiel."

El menor de los Winchester entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró al ángel en completo silencio, los dos se miraron y Sam dio un paso adelante. El cazador miró a la cama, a Dean y su expresión cambió en menos de un segundo. Apretó las manos, no quería decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, al menos no cuando acababa de llegar.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Sam dio un paso más, acercándose a la cama, pero Castiel se puso delante. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Dean necesita descansar, casi no ha dormido últimamente."

"Lo se, supongo que no ha pasado unos buenos meses." Sam volvió a dar un paso adelante, pero Castiel no se movió, incluso parecía mucho más tenso que un segundo antes. "Cass, por favor, Dean..."

"¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?"

Sam no quería contestar, al menos no hasta que pudiera hablar con Dean, verlo y que su hermano le viera y por un momento ser feliz. Sin embargo, Castiel no iba a moverse hasta que el cazador contestara. No le odiaba, pues había hecho un sacrificio demasiado grande por su hermano y por el resto de la humanidad, incluso por el propio Castiel; pero por Dean lo haría todo, se lo había dicho a él y lo sabía; no podía verlo sufrir más tiempo, pues un año había sido suficiente, como para que lo pasara peor todavía.

"Unos meses."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Tres meses." Sam bajó la mirada. "Lo se, se lo que piensas y soy el primero que me siento como una mierda."

"¿Entonces por qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no volviste antes? ¿Sabes lo que le has hecho a Dean todo este tiempo? Lleva días sin dormir, desde que desapareciste, días en los que hace más que hablar de ti. ¿Sabes que se culpa por tu muerte? ¿Por qué has venido ahora?"

"No creo que me creas si te lo digo."

"Prueba."

Sam sabía que no iba a poder llegar hasta Dean si no le contaba la verdad a Castiel. Respiró con fuerza, no le quedaba más remedio que abrirse definitivamente, por mucho que le costara comprenderlo al ángel.

"No tenía fuerzas, no podía verle. Le conozco mejo que a mi mismo y podía imaginarme como pasó mi desaparición. Cuando regresé... no sabía porque había vuelto, pero lo que no sabía era como volver a verle, como decirle que todo volvía a ser lo mismo. Esperaba que ahora Dean fuera feliz contigo."

"Entonces no conoces a tu hermano. ¿Por qué no te vas a vuelves mañana? Deja que hable con tu hermano."

Sam miró a Dean, deseaba tanto sentarse a su lado en la cama, acariciarle de nuevo, tocarle, besarle y decirle que todo lo que había hecho había sido por el bien de todos y sobretodo porque le quería demasiado. Pero Castiel tenía razón.

"Dean no se merece sufrir, no después de todo esto." Sam asintió, miró a Castiel y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla. Castiel le devolvió el gesto y lo vio marcharse.

Ahora tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para poner a Dean bajo antecedentes, sin saber todavía si el cazador, sería capaz de soportarlo.


	24. Chapter 24

"¿Me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que te ocurre? Llevas toda la mañana callado, más de lo normal, incluso para ti." Dean miró a Castiel, lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que le ocurría algo, que estaba ocultando algo.

Se levantó de la cama, la mañana era realmente fría, por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aire frío sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Lentamente se acercó al ángel y al tocarle, al rozar su brazo con la mano, se dio cuenta que también Castiel estaba temblando.

"Cass, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Estás empezando a asustarme." Puso sus dos manos sobre él y esperó, no se iba a quedar tranquilo con cualquier respuesta que le diera, pues ya sabía que no podía mentirle sin más.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero que no estoy seguro de cómo vas a reaccionar."

"Vale, ahora si que me estás asustando de verdad." Dean sonrió, aunque al ver que Castiel no le respondía con el mismo gesto, se puso serio de nuevo. "Necesito un café antes de que me digas nada."

Fue a la cocina, el café ya estaba preparado, aunque Castiel jamás tomaba café, pero siempre se lo preparaba. Se bebió la taza, casi de un trago y prácticamente sin azúcar, pero no le importó, podía notar la mirada de Castiel clavada en su espalda, esperando el momento adecuado para decirle algo, que seguramente no le iba a gustar nada.

"Vale, estoy listo."

Dean se dio la vuelta por fin, intentando actuar más tranquilo de lo que verdaderamente estaba, pues sentía su corazón, a punto de estallar, sus nervios muy cerca de liberarse… todo él era una bomba a punto de estallar y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

Castiel no tuvo que decir nada, los meses, años incluso que llevaban juntos, le permitían leer más allá de lo que el ángel quería mostrarle. Sus ojos azules, no sabían como mentirle, aunque su voz lo intentara. No podía decir que todo estaba bien, cuando su mirada decía todo lo contrario. No era capaz de decirle a Dean que Sam había regresado, cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que eso significaba.

Pero Dean lo vio. Algo no estaba bien dentro de Castiel, algo que no solo tenía que ver sus problemas en el cielo, con su guerra civil contra otros ángeles o con lo que pudiera ocurrir en el resto del mundo. Era algo mucho más íntimo y personal, algo que, aunque no sabía como, también le implicaba a él.

"Cass, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decir? ¿No tendrás que marcharte? Porque no quiero que me dejes, no ahora que he pedido a Sam. Con una persona que se sacrifique por mi ya tengo más que bastante. Si ahora tu te vas, si te pierdo también a ti…"

"No a ningún lado Dean. Se trata de otra cosa."

Castiel suspiró, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Castiel suspiró y Dean comprendió que algo muy grave le ocurría a su amante. Sin decir nada se acercó a él, rodeó su cuerpo y le besó, como siempre le gustaba a Castiel, un beso largo, intenso, sincero y sin dobles intenciones, simplemente se trataba de eso, un beso de amor de la persona más querida.

Sintió los brazos de ángel rodeando también su cuerpo, pero no con la misma fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrado, parecía un ser débil, para nada parecía ese guerrero celestial que había estado a su lado en tantas batallas. Lo sentía como un cachorrillo que buscaba el calor de Dean, su cuerpo, sus manos, su aliento, su olor, parecía necesitar todo de Dean.

"Cass, vamos, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Sam."

"¿Cómo que es Sam?" Dean le miró a los ojos, pero esta vez si que no fue necesario preguntar nada más, para comprender aquellas palabras y todo lo que Castiel no se atrevía a decirle. "No me digas que Sam… ya vuelto."

No se trataba tanto de una pregunta, como de una plegaria, no tanto de un deseo, como el miedo a lo que eso pudiera significar. Sabía como el infierno podía cambiar a una persona, como le había cambiado a él y lo último que deseaba era ver en lo que se podría haber llegado a convertir su hermano si realmente había vuelto.

Se separó de Castiel, pero no separó sus manos de las del ángel, temía que se pudiera derrumbar. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvar a Sam, al fin y al cabo era un ángel, podía hacer mucho más que Dean y le había prometido, unos días antes de que terminara el Apocalipsis, que todo saldría bien.

"Todo va a salir bien, la yo verás. Soy un ángel ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí por ti, para cuidarte y que no te pase nada malo." Le había dado un beso, los dos tumbados en la cama, desnudos, con la única luz, la de la luna entrando por la ventana. "Te prometo que saldremos de esta."

Desde Sam se había sacrificado por su hermano, Castiel se lamentaba, se sentía totalmente culpable y apenas podía mirar a Dean los ojos sin notar que el corazón se le resquebrajaba al ver, de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que Dean no podía ocultarlo, la desesperación y el desamparo de Dean por la perdida de su hermano.

"Dean, no lo sabía."

"¿Sam ha vuelto y no me habías dicho nada?"

"No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea hasta anoche."

Dean se acercó un poco más a Castiel, como si así pudiera escuchar mejor sus palabras. El ángel le miró de nuevo en silencio, pues no había mucho más que pudiera decir para ayudar a su amante humano.

"¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Como si de la repuesta se tratara, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Se miraron y Dean comprendió enseguida de lo que se trataba. El corazón a mil por hora, las manos a punto de comenzar temblar sin control y su mente, que acababa de dejar de funcionar, no hacía más que mostrarle imágenes de su hermano, de Sam cuando era niño, de Sam como adolescente, de Sam en la cama con él, todo lo que había sido su vida con Sam.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacer, sus piernas apenas se movían y por mucho que les decía que fueran hasta la puerta, no había forma de dar un solo paso. Miró a Castiel en busca de una mirada reconfortante, pero en cierto modo, el ángel estaba tan asustado como él.

Parecía egoísta lo que estaba pensando y en realidad lo era, pues aunque no decía nada, Castiel temía que si Dean recuperaba Sam, si su hermano volvía, le culpara él por todo lo que había pasado y le dejara tirado. Si, era egoísta, pero Castiel se estaba volviendo precisamente eso un egoísta, perdidamente enamorado de Dean, que no podía ni quería pensar lo que haría en el futuro cuando el cazador muriera, cuando tuviera que volver a la eternidad solo.

Tal vez eso significara ser un egoísta, tal vez un cobarde, pero Dean era todo lo que tenía para poder vivir y Sam… ¿Qué podía pedir Sam después de haberse sacrificado sin preguntar a su hermano? Lo había dejado tirado, había decidido por él, aún sabiendo que Dean no podría seguir adelante; pero no le había parecido importar.

Aún así, caminó los pasos que le separaban de la puerta y cogió el pomo con fuerza, no tanta como la que deseaba, pero si la suficiente para abrir. Durante un momento, deseó que fuera alguien que se había equivocado, un despistado, incluso un demonio buscando pelea. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que ver aparecer a Sam.

Pero allí estaba, el menor de los hermanos, mirándole, tan sólo un momento, para luego pasar por encima de Castiel y mirar a Dean. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su hermano y sonrió. Dean no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera, pues era lo que más deseaba, sino porque no sabía que hacer, que decir o como reaccionar.

Casi se había hecho a la idea de que Sam no iba a volver, que lo había perdido para siempre. Después de todo lo que había luchado por salvarle, por protegerle de todos los demonios, de Lilith, de Ruby, del propio Lucifer y de repente lo había perdido. No había podido luchar, impedírselo, gritarle ni odiarle, simplemente tuvo que verlo caer como un martir.

Pero lo había terminado por aceptar, le había costado meses, borracheras, peleas en algún bar, hacerle perder los nervios a Castiel, había hecho muchas cosas de las que no se sentía nada orgulloso, pero al final, un día, se había despertado y la desesperación, ya no estaba allí, sino que dormía en su interior y sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía ser feliz con Castiel a su lado, pues el ángel se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, Sam estaba allí, mirándole, como si de un sueño se tratara, pero era real, si daba unos pasos más, hacia la puerta, podría tocarle, besarle, y sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo de nuevo.

"Dean."

El mayor de los hermanos dio un paso atrás, al escuchar su nombre en boca de su hermano perdido. Se tambaleó y se dio cuenta que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

"Dean, por favor."

Dio un nuevo paso atrás, aunque no estaba asustado, no intentaba huir, pues no había dejado de mirar a Sam, temía que si dejaba de hacerlo, su hermano desaparecería de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

Pero necesitaba sentarse, un lugar seguro en el dejar libres sus emociones. Estaba temblando como un flan, notaba que las piernas se le estaban convirtiendo en gelatina, que su corazón estaba desbocado y que su respiración ya no podía controlar el resto de su cuerpo, pues Sam se estaba acercando a él.

Lo había aceptado, había aceptado la muerte de su hermano y ahora lo tenía delante, caminando hacia él, lentamente, casi como si de un fantasma se tratara, aunque no lo era, sino que era su hermano, Sam, vivo, junto a él de nuevo.

Al no encontrar un lugar en el que dejarse caer, creyó que caería al suelo cuando sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle, pero no ocurrió, alguien le estaba sosteniendo, unas manos rodeaban su cintura y unos labios le acababan de besar el cuello. Sam no era pues lo estaba mirando a los ojos en ese momento.

"Cass."

"No digas nada, te tengo, como siempre. Estoy tu lado." le susurró al oído al cazador, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sam no pudiera escucharle. "Si no estás preparado, le diré…"

"No, estoy bien, muerto de miedo pero estoy bien."

Sonrió por fin, se echó a reír incluso, llevado por los nervios. Alargó a la mano, sin decirle a Castiel que se apartara, pues deseaba tenerlo a su lado, por un momento deseó que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, poder ser feliz con los dos hombres a los que amaba a su lado.

"Sammy."

Sam no contestó, tan sólo dio dos grandes zancadas y le abrazó arrancándole de los brazos de Castiel. Dean se dejó llevar. No había podido decirle adiós, no había podido darle un beso de despedida y ahora le estaba dando uno de bienvenida. Sus labios apretados contra los de Sam, sus manos rodeando su cuello y todo su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco, con el calor de Sam.

"No voy a dejarte nunca más, Dean, nunca más."

Algo apartado, Castiel miró la escena, en silencio. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, algo no estaba en su sitio, pero no sabía lo que era, no podía estar seguro de lo que era. Tampoco sabía si tan sólo era el miedo el que le hacía pensar aquello o si era algo real. Se mantuvo allí, mirando a Dean, que por un momento volvía a ser completamente feliz. Lo último que deseaba era verle llorar de nuevo, por eso, no dijo nada y no diría nada, hasta que supiera completamente lo que era.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel apareció en la habitación con un paquete de seis cervezas y un par de hamburguesas recién hechas. Con su capacidad para transportarse inmediatamente, la comida no llegó a enfriarse ni un instante.

Dean estaba viendo la tele, un partido de fútbol al que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, el deporte nunca le había gustado especialmente y cuando tenía algo en la mente que le alejaba de todo lo demás, le daba igual que un equipo marcara y el otro perdiera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la aparición de Castiel en la habitación, aunque el ángel pensó que lo estaba haciendo a posta para no tener que hablar con él.

Se sentó a su lado y lo miró, pero Dean no desvió ni por un momento la vista de la televisión.

"¿Todavía sigues molesto? Los humanos gastáis mucho tiempo en riñas y enfados estúpidos." Una mirada rápida de Dean podría haberle fulminado, pero Castiel se mantuvo impasible. "Meg se acercó a mi."

"Pero tu le devolviste el beso." Dijo Dean sin llegar a mirarle.

Nunca había sentido celos de verdad, mucho menos de un hombre, pues jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguno que no fuera Castiel o su hermano, pero sentir celos de lo que habían hecho un ángel y un demonio parecía algo sacado de un mal chiste.

"Supongo que debería pedirte una disculpa."

"¿Una disculpa? Te besaste con otra delante de mi, eso necesita mucho más que una disculpa. Aunque tal vez no conoces los rituales de los humanos cuando se ponen los cuerpos. Será falta de práctica." Trató de concentrase en el partido, pero no era sencillo hacerlo, con aquellos dos ojos azules clavados en él.

"He traído cerveza y hamburguesas."

"Eres todo un romántico Cass, comida y alcohol para pedir perdón. Sin duda me acabas de robar el corazón."

Había tardado, pero Castiel había terminado por ser capaz de comprender el uso del sarcasmo por parte de los humanos. Por eso no contestó y dejó que los segundos pasaran lentamente, le miró, intentando buscar un lugar por el que ser capaz de romper el caparazón que había formado.

Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que Dean estuviera realmente cabreado o si más bien se trataba de una pose para jugar con él y hacerle rabiar. Los humanos no eran fáciles de comprender para Castiel, no eran como los ángeles, no eran como la mayor parte de las criaturas de la tierra que se comportaban de una forma lógica y racional.

"Deja de mirarme como si estuvieras intentando leerme la mente, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso."

Dean se cruzó de brazos, como si de un niño se tratara y se deslizó en el sofá hasta quedar casi tumbado. No quería mirar a Castiel, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, su convicción desaparecería y como le ocurría siempre quedaría enredado en sus ojos azules.

"Al menos, espero que aprecies mi iniciativa, más cercana a los humanos. Se que es una tradición tomar cerveza y comer hamburguesas mientras se ven los partidos. Intento adaptarme Dean y como ves estoy aprendiendo de ti."

"No estoy seguro si eso es algo realmente bueno o no." Dijo Sam que acababa de salir de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y las gotas de agua todavía corriendo por su pecho; el cabello mojado se había pegado a la cara, por lo que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para que volviera a estar en su estado despeinado habitual.

Lo hizo como si nada, muy cerca de donde estaba Dean, lo que provocó que Castiel entornara los ojos. El ángel lo miró, se preguntó que era lo que sentía cada vez que Sam estaba cerca de su hermano, que era ese sentimiento que casi le hacía daño en el estómago y le obligaba a morderse la lengua para no decirle al menor de los hermanos lo que realmente pensaba de su comportamiento.

Dean le había dicho un día que eso eran celos, pero no estaba seguro, pues nunca se había sentido celoso, pero también era cierto que jamás se había sentido atraído o en medio de una relación con un ser humano.

Dean todavía seguía mirando a su hermano cuando Sam entró de vuelta en el dormitorio, Castiel pensó que iba a terminar por hacerse daño en el cuello y de nuevo se volvio a preguntar si lo estaba haciendo para darle celos o porque hacía poco que había recuperado a su hermano.

"Estás distinto." Dijo por fin Castiel, temiendo la respuesta que le pudiera dar Dean al respecto.

"No se a que te refieres."

Dean volvió a centrarse en el partido. No lo reconocería, pero quería darle celos a su ángel. Si él lo había hecho, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente con él al besar a Meg, por el motivo que fuera, ahora era su momento de sufrir. Aunque también había echado de menos a su hermano en un año y ahora era el momento recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Desde que ha vuelto tu hermano, no solo él está diferente."

Por fin, Dean le miró, no dijo nada sobre lo que el ángel acababa de decir, tan sólo el miró, sin sonrisa, ni reproche en la mirada, le miró, clavó sus ojos verdes en él, mientras de fondo escuchaba que uno de los equipos había marcado.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tu te dedicas a besar a demonias buenorras, pues yo me vuelvo a encaprichar de mi hermano." Dean sonrió con maldad. "Aunque sinceramente, nunca dejé de estar colado por él. Lo tuyo con Meg si que tiene delito."

Intentó volver una vez más al partido pero la mano de Castiel cogiendo su rostro, no se lo permitió. Le sostuvo con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, hasta que tras pasar unos segundos, le besó con fuerza, devoró sus labios como si se estuviera alimentando de él.

Dean trató de separarse, pero Castiel le tenía sujeto, con mucha fuerza, seguramente estaba abusando de su fuerza suprahumana, pues por más que lo intentaba no conseguía soltarse. Se quedó casi sin respiración para cuando Castiel le dejó ir por fin.

"¿A que ha venido eso?" Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

"A que no mantengo ningún tipo de relación con Meg, ni con ninguna otra demonia… ¿Cómo les has llamado? Ah, si buenorra como tu dices, la culpa no fue mía si no de…"

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Castiel estaba enrojeciendo por momentos, incluso parecía que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Bajó la mirada, no quería que Dean leyera sus pensamientos, aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso, pues Dean ya sabía lo que trataba de ocultar.

"¡Es por la película porno! Era tu primera película porno y te excitó. ¿Se puede saber porque decidiste a desahogarte conmigo? Te puedo asegurar que hubiera estado muy dispuesto a enseñarte un par de cosas que he aprendido con las pelis porno."

El rubor de Castiel fue en aumento, tanto que todo su rostro se puso colorado. Dean se echó a reír porque acababa de comprenderlo todo. El problema no era que había visto una película porno.

"Nunca has estado con una mujer ¿Verdad?"

"Dean…"

"Eres virgen en cuanto a mujeres y no has estado con ningún humano más que conmigo y con Sam claro."

"No tengo ninguna relación sexual con tu hermano." Por poco, Castiel no se levantó de un saltó del sofá. Dean sonrió satisfecho, Castiel estaba completamente rojo como un tomate, su mirada baja y las manos entrelazadas. "Sabes que tu hermano es por lo que estoy aquí."

"Te acabas de poner celoso." Castiel no dijo nada. "Pues ahora sabes como me sentí cuando besaste a Meg… delante de mis narices. Además, estamos hablando de Meg, ¿no podías haberlo hecho con otro demonio?"

Castiel caminó hasta Dean, no había ninguna expresión en su rsotro, por eso, el cazador se quedó sorprendido cuando lo lanzó contra el sofá. Lo aprisionó, como si estuviera usando grilletes invisibles y sentó sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera montando a caballo. Sujetó su rostro con fuerza y estuvo mirándole unos segundos.

"¿Por si no lo recuerdas sigo siendo un ángel? ¿Qué motivo iba a tener para darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago con quien yo quiera? No será que tus celos, te hacen ver cosas."

"Besaste a Meg. Eso no lo vi. Pasó." Sorprendido ante el gesto, Dean vio a Castiel sonreír con verdadera maldad. "Lo hiciste a posta ¿verdad? Querías darme celos con esa desgraciada de Meg. Tendría que haberla matado cuando tuve la ocasión. Pero tu percance mientras viste la película porno…"

"Eso fue real. Tienes razón, no he estado con ninguna mujer y toda mi experiencia ha sido contigo. Pero cuando veo que estás con Sam… siempre creí que al ser un ángel, no un humano, verías algo distinto en mi, algo que totalmente especial."

"Cuando se lo diga a Sam no se lo va a creer, estás celoso de él, porque no puedo dejar de quereros a ninguno."

"No se lo digas." Su petición fue tan fulminante, que cogió a Dean por sorpresa. "No me molesta, pero…"

"¿Cosa nuestra no?" Castiel sonrió y besó a Dean en los labios, pero a los pocos segundos Dean tumbó al ángel en el sofá y se colocó sobre él. "Aún así, todavía estoy dolido por ese beso, si al menos Meg te lo hubiera robado." Ahora buen Dean el que le besó. "Como este."

"Dean…"

La rapidez con la que Dean se deshizo de la parte de arriba de la ropa de Castiel le dejó sorprendido. Comenzó a besarle el pecho, sujetó sus manos y Castiel no hizo nada por impedirlo.

"Has sido malo conmigo."

"Quería marcar territorio, como decís los humanos. Sam está muy cerca y quería saber si te pondrías celoso porque estuviera con otro. Veo que si."

Como respuesta, Dean metió la mano en el pantalón de Castiel y le hizo gemir al apretar la mano. Sonrió triunfal. Castiel seguía siendo suyo, pero en algo tenía razón y Dean no se había dado cuenta. le estaba haciendo daño, tanto a él como a Sam… en realidad a Sam, hasta que no recuperara su alma no lo iba a notar, pero algúna volvería a la normalidad y entonces de nuevo estaría en la encrucijada de tener que elegir y no romper el corazón de los dos hombres a los que quería.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello.

"Creo que va a ser una noche divertida." Terminó diciendo el cazador antes de cerrar la boca de Castiel con un intenso y apasionado beso


	26. Chapter 26

Sam y Castiel se miraron después de llevar varios minutos esperando, sentados frente a frente, por el mensaje de Dean, de reunirse allí con él. No había dicho más y tan sólo se había tratado de un escueto mensaje de texto. "Ven al motel, necesito hablar contigo." Ninguno de los dos sabía de que iba aquello, que era lo que Dean quería decirles y mucho menos que fuera algo con los dos.

Sin embargo, en realidad, los dos tenían una ligera idea sobre lo que ocurría, aunque ni Sam ni Castiel dijeron nada. tan sólo se miraban, Castiel con total tranquilidad, como era normal en él, manteniendo la mirada fija en el cazador, si estaba nervioso o no, no era algo que se pudiera leer en sus ojos. Sam por su parte, estaba hecho un flan, los nervios estaban a punto de acabar con él y ni siquiera sabía como controlarlos por más que lo intentaba.

Volver del infierno había sido una dura prueba para él, no tener alma durante meses y sentir que le faltaba algo que le hacía ser realmente Sam Winchester, había estado cerca de volverle completamente loco. Ahora, después d que su hermano acudiera directamente a Muerte para devolverle a la normalidad, Sam se sentía raro, confundido incluso.

Era él, lo sabía, lo sentía, no había dudas en que su alma estaba en su interior, su corazón volvía a latir de una forma natural y los sentimientos desde los más positivos y románticos hacia su hermano, como el mayor de los temores a lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro, estaban ahí. Pero también al mismo tiempo, también había vuelto el miedo a la vida de cazador, a perder a Dean, a lo que pudiera ocurrirles, a los demonios que siempre les perseguirían. Todo su pasado, sus recuerdos, su miedo y su mayor alegría le acosaban y daban vueltas en su interior como si de una lavadora se tratara.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó finalmente Castiel.

"Creí que como ángel podrías ver en mi interior." Castiel guardó silencio. "Lo siento, es que todavía no me acostumbro a todos estos sentimientos, estas emociones que son las que convierten en ser humano, recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me sería más fácil que vieras a través de mi, que tener que decírtelo por mi mismo."

Castiel mostró lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Sam le había visto nunca, aunque el cazador estaba seguro que Dean le habría visto sonreír mucho más cuando estaban a solas.

"Claro que puedo ver en tu interior, pero se que no debo hacerlo. Dean me lo enseñó, a los humanos no os gusta que _indaguemos en vuestros corazonces con total impunidad."_

Sam sonrió.

"Es muy propio de Dean decir eso y es cierto, pero ahora mismo, no tengo muchas palabras para expresarte lo que está pasando dentro de mi."

"Volverás a ser tu mismo, con tiempo y con Dean a tu lado."

Sam suspiró con fuerza y bajó la mirada a la mesa en la que tenía apoyadas las manos.

"A veces pienso que Dean hace demasiado por mi. Si fuera otra persona ya me habría dejado tirado. Pero él, cada vez se esfuerza más y más por mi, por devolverme a la vida, por traer de vuelta mi alma, por salvarme de Lucifer. No quiero que sufra por mi culpa."

"Es la forma que tiene Dean de decir que te quiere. No esperes que diga a menudo un quiero, Sam. Pero en cuanto tenga la ocasión arriesgará su vida para mantenerte a salvo."

Sam se dio cuenta que Castiel estaba hablando por si mismo, por como había visto que Dean se comportaba con su hermano, sino por lo que le había ocurrido a él, por el comportamiento de Dean con él.

La puerta de habitación se abrió un segundo más tarde y Dean apareció en ella, con un paquete de seis cervezas y un enorme bol de pollo. El cazador y el ángel le observaron en silencio.

Sin que Dean dijera una sola palabra, los dos sabían que le ocurría algo fuera de lo normal al cazador; pero ninguno dijo nada, esperaron a que fuera el propio Dean el que empezara a hablar.

"Veo que has recibido mi mensaje Sammy. Se que podía habertelo dicho cuando nos hemos separado esta tarde, pero no me acordé." Dean sonreía, no era normal en él aquella sonrisa tan amplia, como si fuera un niño en el día de su cumpleaños esperando todos los regalos. "Y Cass, por fin has aprendido a leer los sms, aunque suponía que si pensaban en ti y en que quería verte a esta hora aquí, vendrías de todas formas."

La sonrisa en el rostro del cazador se mantuvo, lo cual era más raro todavía, pero al mismo tiempo, demostraba que Dean estaba escondiendo algo. Dejó la comida y la bebida sobre la mesa, como si todavía no se hubiera percatado de las miradas de sus dos compañeros clavadas en él. se quitó la cazadora y comprobó el arma que siempre guardaba en su pantalón, estuviera perfectamente cargada.

"Voy a darme una ducha, estoy con vosotros en diez minutos."

"Dean, espera."

Sam se levantó de golpe e hizo que Dean se detuviera seco, aunque no lo estuviera mirando a los ojos, pues no podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? Este no eres tu."

"No se porque lo dices. He traído la cena, estoy contento por tenerte de vuelta, todo está bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo está bien, Sammy."

Gracias a que les daba la espalda, ni Sam ni Castiel eran capaces de ver su rostro compungido, del que había desaparecido aquella forzada sonrisa, dejando paso a unas mejillas enrojecidas por tratara de no llorar por todos los medios.

"No todo está bien Dean. Tu no estás bien. Te conocemos de sobra como para saber que algo no va bien contigo." Sam dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo al ver que el cuerpo de su hermano se ponía tenso. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Castiel, pero el ángel negó con la cabeza, le había prometido a Dean hacía meses, que no leería su mente bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Dinos que te ocurre."

"Sam, no me pasa nada ¿Vale? Se que no es normal en estar feliz, tampoco he tenido muchas oportunidades en la vida para estarlo. Pero ahora…" Tragó saliva, le costaba conseguir hablar con normalidad, pero no permitiría que la pena se apoderara de él. al menos ninguno de sus dos amantes se habían dado cuenta de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo, pero si finalmente lo contaba se arruinaría todo. "Ahora todo es perfecto."

Castiel se dio cuenta automáticamente, nada más escuchar aquello, Sam tardó cinco segundos más, pero en cuanto lo comprendió, sintió que el alma recién recuperada se le caía al suelo de golpe.

"Dean…"

"Sammy, por favor. Es sábado por la noche, hace tres días que no nos molesta ningún demonio y la guerra ahí arriba parece que se ha detenido, lo que me permite tener a Cass aquí conmigo un poco más. ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz un poco más?"

No pudo evitar echarse a temblar. Ya lo había dicho, ahora Sam y Castiel sabían lo que le ocurría, sabían que se le había echado el tiempo encima y el día que tanto había deseado que no llegara estaba allí, delante de él, amenazándole con hacer las cosas a su mundo y estropearlo todo.

Castiel se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Dean. había estado tan preocupado con la guerra civil en el cielo y con recuperar el alma de Sam, que se le había pasado por completo, incluso a él, que era un ángel, que debería haberlo sabido, la promesa que les había hecho Dean a él y a Sam, antes del Apocalipsis y que ahora debía cumplir

"Porque ser feliz ahora, te producirá más dolor mañana." Dijo por fin el ángel. "No sabes cuanto lo siento. Creí que estabas bien, incluso pensé que… no tengo excusa Dean, prometí cuidar de ti, pero no lo he hecho como debía, te descuidé al volver Sam. Lo siento."

"No tiene importancia Cass, al fin y al cabo, este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano."

"Dean mírame." Sam dio un nuevo paso hacia su hermano. "Míranos, estamos aquí por ti. Nos has mandado un mensaje y ya ves, aquí estamos, dispuesto a todo por ti." Era la primera vez que estaba siendo completa sincero desde que había recuperado su alma. "Dean."

Con movimientos lentos, como si fuera un condenado camino de la horca, Dean se giró, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no se atrevían a encontrarse con los de su hermano ni con los de Castiel. Los nervios le obligaron a morderse el labio, gesto que sus dos amantes reconocieron perfectamente.

"No puedo hacer esto."

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó si hermano.

"No puedo elegir, ni siquiera quería hacerlo entonces, pero creí que…"

Se mordió una vez más el labio, hasta hacerse una gotita de sangre. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos cuando ya no pudo más, pues estaba a punto de terminar con una de las mejores relaciones que había tenido en toda su vida, para no hacerles daño a ninguno de los, porque les quería demasiado.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te dejaría morir?" Sam se dio la vuelta y miró a Castiel. El ángel no había leído el pensamiento del cazador, pero no le había hecho falta, simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo con él. "Juré protegerte, bajo cualquier circunstancia." A cada palabra pronunciada, Castiel daba un paso para acercarse a Dean. "He muerto dos veces por ti, ¿Crees que no iba a impedir verte morir, aunque tuviera que hacerlo yo?"

"Cass…"

"He ido al infierno por ti, hermano." Ahora fue Sam el que se acercó a Dean. Cada palabra de sus dos amantes, le estaba destrozando un poco, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, había practicado todo el día sobre lo que iba a decir, como lo iba a decir y cual sería la reacción de Sam y Castiel. Pero lo había hecho según como quería él que reaccionaran, no como iban a hacerlo realmente. "Y jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Volvería a hacerlo sin dudar."

"Chicos, esto no es exactamente lo que había planeado." Dean sonrío, pero ahora se trataba en realidad de un gesto nervioso, pues a esas alturas de la conversación, se sentía completamente incapaz de controlarse. "Quería deciros…"

"A mi me da igual." La contestación de Sam, dejó congelado a su hermano. "Antes, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, me daba rabia verte con Castiel, ver que le querías a él y que yo no me atrevía a reconocer en voz alta que estaba enamorado de ti. Ahora todo es tan distinto, que no me quiero arriesgar a que elijas a Castiel. Preferiría no saberlo. ¿Tu que dices Cass?"

El ángel seguía mirando a Dean, como si le estuviera hablando mentalmente y Sam temió su respuesta. Desde el principio sabía que su hermano y él tenían un vínculo muy profundo, muy diferente a lo que Sam podía darle, por lo que si Castiel le decía que eligiera, tal vez su hermano no era el afortunado y eso le daba un miedo terrible.

Dean también esperó la respuesta de Castiel, si le pedía elegir, acabaría con él.

"Te dije hace mucho tiempo que tus problemas eran mi prioridad. Lo mantengo, pero también debes saber que tu felicidad es lo único que me importa. Podría dejar de lado el cielo si lo necesitaras." Dean dejó de respirar unos segundos, definitivamente eso no era lo que había planeado para esa conversación. "Estoy de acuerdo con Sam, si decidir te hace daño, si no puedes elegir entre nosotros, no te obligaré a hacerlo yo tampoco."

"Chicos, yo… no se que decir."

Sam y Castiel llegaron hasta Dean. Sam le abrazó, para un momento más tarde besarle intensamente en los labios. Castiel le acarició el cabello y en menos de un momento, los teletransportó hasta la cama.

Dean sonrió con picardía.

"¿Cass?"

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Dean."

"¿Qué quieres dec…"

El intenso beso que Castiel le dio le cerró la boca, mientras lo tumbaba en la cama con ambas manos. Por su parte, Sam le había quitado la cazadora, la camisa y ahora besaba su pecho desnudo.

"Cass tiene razón. Ahora es diferente."


	27. Chapter 27

"Chicos, lo digo en serio, estoy bien." Dijo Dean desde la cama, aunque ni Sam ni Castiel estaban a la vista. Sam estaba en el cuarto de baño, preparando la bañera con agua caliente, mientras que Castiel, había ido a buscar comida, pero el cazador sabía que le escucharía, con ese poder mental o como el ángel quisiera llamarlo. "No es más que un resfriado, no teneís porque tratarme como un niño."

Sam asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "¿Vas a decirme ahora que no te gusta que te cuidemos y que nos preocupemos por ti? Además, no es solo un catarró, la última vez que lo he comprobado tenías fiebre."

"Treinta y siete medio no es tener fiebre."

"Treinta y ocho."

"Sam…"

"Muy bien, pues si estás bien, venga levántate de la cama y demuéstrame que estás tan bien como dices."

Dean suspiró y se incorporó bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que lo observaba como un perro fiel a su amo, esperando el momento para evitar que cayera al suelo o se lastimara. No quería reconocer que se encontraba fatal, Dean no era así, pero en el fondo, le gustaba sentir que tanto Sam como Castiel se preocupaban por él.

Puso los pies descalzos en el suelo, estaba frío, demasiado como para no estremecerse. Miró a Sam y se concentró en sus movimientos, era muy fácil después de todo, tan sólo tenía que dar un par de pasos y Sam se convencería de que todo estaba bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo le pesaba, como si estuviera tirando de un montón de piedras enormes.

Movió un pie a duras penas, dando un paso hacia Sam, luego otro, pero sentía que ya se estaba agotando. Tenía que aguantar, ser el fuerte, como siempre lo había sido, "Dean el hermano mayor", "el protector de su hermano", el que había dejado todo para que Sam fuera feliz.

No era de los que se rendían o mostraba debilidad alguna, pero en ese momento, con el cuerpo debilitado por los virus que se habían introducido en su interior, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para aparentar fortaleza.

Se fijó en Sam y le sorprendió que siguiera sonriendo, parecía estar pasándolo bien con su sufrimiento.

"¿Vas a seguir mucho rato con la pose de tipo duro Dean? Te aseguro que me gusta, pero no es el momento."

"Cállate Sam, te he dicho que estoy bien." Tuvo que pararse para tomar aire, incluso cuando había dado más que dos pasos. Clavó su mirada en Sam, aunque tan sólo fuera por llevarle la contraria y no demostrarle que tenía razón, llegaría hasta él como fuera.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y siguió caminando. Llevaba toda la noche y parte del día anterior durmiendo, tenía que haber recuperado las fuerzas, pero en lugar de eso, parecía que las hubiera perdido hasta límites insospechados.

Castiel apareció en la puerta un momento más tarde.

"Dean, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El cazador no pudo estar seguro si había sido cosa de que su mente no lo vio venir o si el ángel se había movido demasiado rápido, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo tenía tras él, sosteniéndole, como si hubiera dado alguna prueba de que fuera a perder el equilibrio y caerse.

"Cass, se lo he dicho a Sam y te lo repito a ti. Estoy bien, puede que tenga un poco de fiebre y tal vez, este algo débil, pero sigo siendo yo y me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que estoy bien."

"Si, te conozco, más de lo que conozco a ningún otro ser humano y precisamente por eso, se que no estás nada bien por mucho que lo digas."

Dean quiso protestar pero al sentir la mano de Castiel sobre su frente, tan sólo consiguió emitir un pequeño pero intenso gemido. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó si aquella extraña sensación de calor acogedor se la estaba provocando su amante, o si por el contrario tan sólo era cosa de su propio cuerpo.

"¿Por qué le has dejado levantarse, Sam? Tiene fiebre y su cuerpo apenas le sostiene en pie."

"¿No pretenderás que le trate como un crío? Es mi hermano mayor, sabe lo que hace." Dijo Sam mientras se secaba las manos después de comprobar la temperatura del agua de la bañera. "Además le estaba preparando un baño caliente, lleva sudando por culpa de la fiebre durante todo el día. ¿Has traído la comida?"

"No había sopa de pollo." Castiel miró hacia la ventana, sintiéndose avergonzado por no haber podido hacer bien lo que Sam le había pedido. Podía detener el Apocalipsis, pero no era capa de encontrar una sopa de pollo.

"Vamos Cass, Dean lleva vomitando toda la mañana y desde que tengo uso de razón la sopa de pollo es lo que mejor le calma estómago."

"Chicos, ¿Qué tal si dejáis de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera? De acuerdo, no me encuentro bien y es posible que tenga fiebre, pero no soy un niño de cinco años y tampoco soy un inválido. Puedo ir a comer al restaurante de la esquina y pedirme yo mismo esa sopa."

"No llegarías." Dijo Castiel casi en su oído. "Tal vez Sam no se haya dado cuenta, pero estás muy débil, casi no has ingerido alimento estos dos días y tus músculos apenas te sostienen."

Dean miró con fuerza y lo que pretendía ser cierto odio a Castiel, no le hacía gracia que pudiera ver en su interior mejor que él mismo incluso. Pero se sentía tan protegido, tan a gusto entre sus brazos, que no dijo nada y tan sólo apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Castiel. Lentamente, el ángel tiró de él y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Dean en poco más que un suspiro mientras volvía a cubrirle con las mantas.

Castiel se sentó a su lado y le quitó las gotas de sudor de su frente con un pañuelo que había dejado sobre la mesilla un rato antes. De repente, Dean sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Intentó contenerse, aunque resultaba nada fácil. Sentía el estómago como si estuviera en el interior de una centrifugadora. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños todo lo que pudo para intentar que el dolor desapareciera, pero por más que hacía cada vez era más intenso.

"Dean."

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Estoy bien." Le ardía la cabeza, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sin duda tenía fiebre, más de la que hubiera deseado, pero no quería preocuparse, habían pasado unos meses demasiado malos como para molestarles con un simple catarro, aunque fuera un poco más fuerte de lo normal. "Sólo necesito unos antibióticos y estaré perfectamente antes de que os deis cuenta. Sammy, ve a la farmacia y trae…" Le costaba respirar, sentía que los pulmones se le habían empequeñecido de repente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él?

"¿Qué tal si dejas de dar órdenes y te comportas como lo que eres, alguien que tiene la gripe?" Le dijo Sam acercándose a la cama. Colocó la ropa bien y le tocó la frente. "La fiebre le ha subido. Tal vez deberíamos llamar al médico."

"No, chicos, no es para tanto, ya veréis como no es más que…"

"Dean, cállate." Dijeron Sam y Castiel a un mismo tiempo. "Cass, ¿crees que es necesario llamar a un médico?"

El ángel puso de nuevo la mano sobre la frente de Dean.

"No."

"¿Lo ves Sam? No es para tanto." Castiel le acarició el cabello y suspiró.

"No es necesario llamar al médico porque con unos cuantos días en al cama, se repondrá"

"¿Cómo que unos cuantos días en la cama? Cass, no puedo estar en la cama. ¿Qué pasa con el caso que nos dio Bobby? tenemos que investigarlo." Como todo un testarudo que era, Dean se incorporó, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Castiel puso sobre sus piernas una palangana, un momento más tarde Dean, vomitó lo que parecía ser su primera papilla y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama. Protestó de nuevo, solo que era no era más que un pequeño murmullo casi inaudible.

"¿Mejor?"

"No." Sam sonrió, aquel tono apagado y sin fuerzas le hacía querer más todavía a su hermano. Le adoraba cuando estaba sano y cuando estaba enfermo como ahora, le encantaba cuidar de él, como tantas había hecho Dean con él. "Quiero morirme. La cabeza me va a estallar y el estómago, creo que tengo un demonio dentro o algo así. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de temblar?"

Sam se acostó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo de su hermano siempre era cálido, siempre desprendía un inmenso calor que en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, al menos así la habitación no le daría vueltas.

Le besó el cuello, eso siempre le hacía sentir bien y enredó las piernas con las de Dean. Por su parte Castiel se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a Dean unos pocos segundos, observando como el sudor volvía a apoderarse de nuevo de su rostro y finalmente colocó su mano sobre el pecho del cazador. Al ser un ángel no necesitaba ningún estetoscopio para escuchar el corazón de los seres humanos y sin duda el Dean no estaba trabajando correctamente, por culpa de la presión en los pulmones. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en visualizarlo.

"Cass ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La presión de la mano de Castiel sobre y en el interior de su pecho le dejó sin respiración.

Sam miro la escena, seguro por un lado que Castiel estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero temeroso por otro, que su hermano en su estado, pudiera resistirlo. No dijo nada, tan sólo sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Dean y le besó en la frente.

La vista del mayor se nubló un momento, hasta que tras lo que había parecido ser toda una eternidad, Castiel apartó la mano de él. Exhaló con fuerza y quiso levantarse, pero el peso de Sam sobre él no se lo permitió.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Te he dicho que no te hacía falta un médico."

"¿Me has curado? Porque no siento como que me encuentre mejor." Dean comprobó su estado, la fiebre seguía ahí, el malestar general no se le había abandonado y la sola idea de pensar en comida le daba nuevas ganas de vomitar.

"He hecho lo mismo que la medicina que querías tomar, pero ahora es cosa de tu cuerpo que te recuperes antes o después." Dean le miró sin comprender, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si se trataba de cosa de su mente cansada y febril o de que no tenía ningún sentido lo que le estaba diciendo el ángel.

Sin embargo, Castiel le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, sintió el calor del ángel más allá del propio calor que él mismo sentía; notaba su ternura, el cuidado con el que le estaba besando, todo en Castiel era pura ternura en ese momento, muy distinto al ángel guerrero que se enfrentaba a los demonios a su lado.

"Eso también me ayuda." Comentó Dean con una sonrisa pícara. Sam se apoyó sobre su brazo, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello entre los dedos. "Y eso..."

"Esto relaja, lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo." Contestó su hermano. "¿Qué tal si duermes un poco? Tienes aspecto de estar agotado."

"Sam, estoy…" Tanto su hermano como Castiel le miraron en silencio y sus pensamientos atravesaron su mente. "Muy bien, vosotros ganáis estoy hecho una mierda, solo puedo pensar en dormir porque tengo la gripe, pero espero que sigáis estando allí cuando despierte y Sam… ¿Recuerdas la sopa que preparaba papá en días como hoy?"

"¿La de mamá, la que papá decía que curaba todos los males?" Dean asintió, ya con los ojos cerrados. "Estará lista, pero ahora descansa." Le terminó susurrando al oído, para al final darle un beso en la boca. "Te quiero, aunque seas un completo testarudo."

"Y yo a vosotros por aguantarme." Ya no parecía estar hablando él, si no subconsciente, pues ante de que Sam y Castiel se levantaran de la cama Dean se dio la vuelta, se hizo un ovillo y un segundo más tarde, estaba completamente dormido.

"Van a ser unos días muy largos." Suspiró Sam.

"Me temo que si."


	28. Chapter 28

"Cass, mira se está despertando." Fue lo primero que escuchó Dean cuando su mente volvía a ser consciente de la realidad. "¿Crees que estará bien?"

"Eso espero, pero sólo podremos saberlo cuando despierte."

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y durante un momento se dio cuenta que su visión era excesivamente borrosa, como si de repente necesitara ponerse gafas. Se movió, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento, que no era una buena elección, por lo que se quedó quieto.

"¿Dean?"

Vio una sombra acercarse y arrodillarse junto a él, por el tamaño supo que se trataba de su hermano. Sam le cogió la mano y la apretó, como si intentara llamar su atención. Dean se volvió y trató de decir algo, pero no lo consiguió.

"Tranquilo, no fuerces a tu cuerpo, has pasado por mucho."

No lo recordaba, se esforzó por buscar en su cabeza que era lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no hizo más que provocarle un terrible dolor. Se mordió el labio, para intentar disimularlo, pero tan sólo consiguió llamar todavía más atención de Sam.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Dijo por fin, notando su garganta reseca y dolorida. "¿Sammy?"

Levantó la mano y entonces se dio cuenta que la tenía vendada y que el más leve movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas. Comenzó a preocuparse ¿y si se había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza y por eso no recordaba nada? ¿Y que le había pasado en la mano?"

"Cass."

El ángel apareció por fin en su campo de visión, que desde la cama, era bastante limitado. Se sentó a su lado y mostró una sonrisa cansada. Sin duda debían haber pasado horas, que Dean todavía no era capaz de encontrar en su mente.

"¿Recuerdas la última criatura a la que nos enfrentamos?" Le preguntó Sam mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Dean asintió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Su mente parecía estar metida en una batidora y no estaba seguro de lo que real o formaba parte de lo que había estado soñando todo ese rato. Pero si recordaba aquella mezcla entre humano y araña, recordaba el caso de Sam hacía casi un año, cuando había estado investigando con Samuel, eso no formaba parte de su inconsciente.

"Esa cosa te atacó, cuando te liberaste de las cuerdas. Fue más rápido que tu y yo no pude hacer nada." Sam desvió un momento la mirada, no quería que su hermano, ahora que había despertado, lo viera tan preocupado. Pero la verdad era que sentía la persona más culpable del mundo.

Después de todo, si no hubiera llevado el caso un año antes como lo había hecho, Dean no habría estado a punto de morir. Hizo mal entonces, su falta de corazón, siendo un desalmado, le hizo hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora la mayor y más grave consecuencia para él, acababa de despertarse.

"Si, me acuerdo, conseguí liberarme, pero no fui lo bastante rápido, tal vez esté perdiendo facultados." Dean sonrió dolorosamente.

Entonces lo vio en su mente, el ataque, el dolor en la mano, aquella cosa le había roto la mano y tan sólo había tenido que pisársela, sin duda era terriblemente fuerte. Lo había cogido con una sola mano y antes de que Sam pudiera soltarse de sus ataduras, lo lanzó contra la pared.

Recordó el dolor en la cabeza al golpearse contra la pared, pero después no había nada en su mente. Como si los recuerdos pudieran provocar dolor, la mano herida comenzó a palpitarle. Se había roto más de una costilla en su vida y había tenido más magulladuras de las que podía recordar, pero lo que sentía en esa mano, le atravesaba todo el cuerpo.

Pese a no querer hacerlo, gimió por el dolor.

"Tranquilo, tienes que descansar."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

Sam se recostó en la cama junto a su hermano para impedir que continuara moviéndose, lo abrazó como si se tratara de un enorme oso amoroso y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

"Me diste un buen susto, eso es todo. Pensé que lo mejor sería llamar a Castiel, más que nada para llevarte a un lugar seguro para poder curarte."

Cuando Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sam volvió a mirar a Castiel otra vez, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a Dean un mal rato para que se enterara de la verdad. Si no se acordaba sería mejor para todos. Ya lo habían pasado ellos bastante mal.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas, porque siempre te pillo." Dijo Dean en un largo suspiro, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás contado Sammy?"

Su hermano acarició su mano herida, un momento más tarde le dio un beso en la barbilla, seguido por otro en la mejilla y final y muy lentamente, otro en la boca, un beso largo, intenso y casi desesperado.

"No vas a conseguir que deje de preguntarte que es lo que no me estás contado. Cass, ¿serías tan amable de decírmelo tu?" Pero el ángel no contestó y no era normal porque Castiel siempre le contestaba, aunque fuera con otra pregunta o una redundancia, pero siempre le respondía. "Estáis empezando a asustarme."

Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él y tuvo que volver a tumbarse en la cama. Aquello no era normal, tal vez había estado durmiendo demasiadas horas y por eso ahora se sentía desorientado. Pero eso no explicaba porque estaba tan débil.

Entonces lo vio en su mente, un recuero que cayó de golpe sobre él. Aquella cosa, le había mordido. El que antes había sido el sheriff de la ciudad le había mordido para convertirlo en algo como él. ¿Y si lo había conseguido? Por eso, volvió a intentar levantarse, pero Sam volvió a intentar impedírselo.

"Sam por favor, necesito levantarme, me siento como si tuviera la peor resaca de toda mi vida, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. Necesito comer algo y tomarme un café." Los segundos que Sam tardó en contestar, pusieron todavía más nervioso a Dean.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener los ojos abiertos, pese a que sentía tan somnoliento… como si no hubiera tenido ocasión de dormir en varios días. Si no fuera porque Sam le estaba sosteniendo, su cuerpo se vencería sobre la cama. Definitivamente aquello no era nada normal.

"venga, llevaré a la cocina."

Sam se puso en pie y alargó la mano hacia su hermano. Dean le miró, intentando buscar en sus ojos aquello que encerraban algo que no quería contarle. Luego miró a Castiel y se dio cuenta que el ángel tenía la misma mirada.

Tomó la mano de Sam y dejó que lo arrastrara. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que apoyó su cuerpo sobre su hermano. Dejó la frente sobre su pecho y notó los brazos enormes que lo rodeaban, como si le estuviera protegiendo.

"¿Qué es lo que provoca la mordedura de esa cosa?" Dean notó que su hermano se ponía tenso, había dado justo en el blanco, se volvió hacia Castiel y mientras rodeaba la cintura de Sam con su mano sana, alargó la otra hacia el ángel. "Vamos, Cass, se que Sam no me lo quiere decir para no hacerme sufrir, pero tu siempre eres sincero conmigo, a veces demasiado."

Si algo había aprendido Castiel a lo largo del tiempo, era que negar una cosa a Dean, era totalmente imposible y menos cuando clavaba sus ojos verdes en él ponía esos morritos que le hacían perder el sentido. Por eso, tal y como le había pedido el cazador herido, fue hasta él y lo recogió de brazos de Sam.

"Voy a buscar algo de comer." Dijo Sam y se marchó sin esperar respuesta de su hermano. Dean lo observó, con una mezcla de confusión y malestar a partes iguales.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está cabreado conmigo? Pensaba que yo era el herido aquí."

Castiel frotó la espalda de Dean y le llevó hasta el sofá del dormitorio, no era el lugar más cómodo, pero al menos no era la cama otra vez. Se sentó junto a él y como si de un gatito se tratara buscando calor, se apoyó en el pecho de Castiel. Sorprendido, el ángel no supo como reaccionar en un primer momento, pese a tener toda la intimidad posible con Dean, todavía no sabía muy bien como actuar cuando el cazador se mostraba tan vulnerable.

"¿Voy a transformarme en esa cosa? ¿Es por eso por lo que Sam no se atreve a mirarme a la cara? Supongo que ahora tendréis que matarme."

"No es eso… bueno si." Castiel dudó de sus propias palabras, por más intentaba saber lo que decir ni siquiera él sabía como terminaría todo eso. "Estoy casi seguro que he detenido la transformación habitual."

"¿Crees? Porque yo me siento como si hubiera atropellado un autobús. ¿Estás seguro que no voy a terminar convirtiéndome en una de esas cosas araña que matamos?" Castiel apretó s cuerpo y le dio un beso en los labios, de una forma tan desesperada como lo había hecho antes Sam. Lo tumbó en el sofá y le acaricio el pecho con las dos manos por debajo de la ropa. "Cass, necesito saberlo. ¿Estás seguro que no me voy a volver violento y trataré de comeros?"

La boca de Castiel comenzó a entretenerse en su cuello, eso siempre le volvía loco, pero no consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos. Si se trataba de culpabilidad, parecía una forma muy buena de intentar hacerle sentir bien, desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo y sin duda había mejorado mucho en lo que a besar y acariciar se trataba.

"Nunca permitiré que te ocurra nada." Le susurró Castiel al oído.

"Lo se, pero necesito que me lo digas ¿Corréis peligro teniéndome a vuestro alrededor?"

"Todavía habrá que esperar unas horas más, pero estoy casi seguro que no. Te curé la mordedura y me deshice de casi toda la infección. Es lo poco que quedó dentro de ti lo que le preocupa, es lo que te ha dejado inconsciente durante tanto rato."

"¿Cuándo tiempo ha sido?" Castiel le besó en la barbilla. "Cass." Dean le cogió el rostro entre sus manos. "Podré soportarlo, dime cuando rato he estado inconsciente."

"Casi dos días." Dean se quedó perplejo, había esperado algo como unas horas, medio día incluso, pero dos días era mucho tiempo, la infección había sido realmente importante. Se miró la mano y Castiel leyó su mente. "No pude curarla, no puedo sanar huesos rotos. Tendría que descansar unos días para recuperarte."

"Te he traído un par de sándwiches, con todo lo que has dormido, he pensado que necesitarías recuperar fuerzas." Sam apareció en el dormitorio y dejó frente a Dean una bandeja. Después, Sam comprobó la fiebre y sonrió. "Casi ha desaparecido." Sin que Dean se lo esperara le besó en la boca y sonrió por fin.

Así que esto es lo que hay que hacer para que empecéis hacerme cariños. Tengo que dejar que una cosa medio humana medio araña me muerda y esté a punto de matarme." El humor de Dean era realmente especial y Sam a veces no lo comprendía, pero tras los primeros segundos de despiste, sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, no sabes el susto que nos has dado. Además mira, con la mano rota ahora no vas a poder hacer trabajos manuales." La sonrisa pícara de Sam, estuvo a punto de ruborizar a Dean, pero si que lo consiguió con Castiel. "¿Tu que dices Cass? Creo que vamos a tener que ayudarle con los trabajos manuales."

Sam se acercó a él, pero Dean le detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

"No se muy bien lo que pasó, pero estoy completamente seguro que los dos me salvasteis la vida, otra vez. ya os debo muchas, pero os conozco bien y se, por vuestras expresiones que lo habéis pasado mal y temíais lo peor por mi. Así que no hace falta que pagas con favores sexuales tu frustración."

"No son favores sexuales, Dean, sino que deseo hacer el amor contigo."

Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29

Eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Dean no se había levantado todavía y Castiel entró en el dormitorio. Sam le había dicho que era algo relativamente normal de su hermano, cuando algo le preocupaba, mantenerse en vela por las noches y dormir al día siguiente durante gran parte de la jornada. Pero el ángel no era tan ingenuo como para tragarse eso.

Efectivamente, Dean estaba en la cama, parecía dormido, pero Castiel lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no lo estaba. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al cazador, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Creía que habíamos quedado que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa." Dijo aun suponiendo que Dean no le iba a contestar. "Te comportas como un niño. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

Dean se removió en la cama y quedó tenido boca arriba, sobre su espalda, con los ojos clavados en el ángel.

"¿Por qué llevas arriesgándolo todo por mi últimamente? Al fin y al cabo no soy más que un ser humano. Aunque me pasara algo a mi, encontrarías a otro, hay muchos que son mejores que yo ahí fuera."

Castiel le acarició la mejilla y mostró lo que proviniendo del ángel era sin duda una sonrisa. Se miraron en silencio, Dean sabía perfectamente que había mucho que su amante no le había contado nunca y mucho que nunca le contaría, pero no veía un verdadero motivo para que arriesgara tantas cosas por el simple hecho de que estuviera enamorado de él.

"No me mires así, estás arriesgando la estabilidad de la existencia humana por mi. No digo no me sienta alagado, pero no veo justo que lo hagas, no cuando otra gente, mucho más inocente que yo, tiene que morir."

"No me gustas que hables así. Continuamente te desmereces frente al resto de los humanos, crees que vales mucho menos que otras personas cuando en realidad, no he visto a ningún otro ser humano que haya hecho lo que tu has hecho."

"No es para tanto." Dean se arropó todavía más con la manta, como si quisiera desaparecer debajo de ella. "Seguro que con todos los años que tienes que has conocido personas mucho más importantes que yo."

"En primer lugar, llevo bastante tiempo entre los humanos como para saber que acabas de llamarme viejo." Dean sonrió con picardía, sin duda estaba enseñando bien a su ángel. "Y en segundo lugar, en todos esos años que tu dices, he visto cazadores, desde que los humanos estáis aquí y también se que tu eres uno especial."

Dean podía intentar ser constantemente un tipo duro, pero había momentos en los que su subconsciente se apoderaba de su ser y permitía que el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas y remarcara aquellas pecas infantiles.

"A eso me refiero." Continuó diciendo Castiel.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"De que no nunca reconocerás quien eres en realidad, nunca demostrarás a la gente que has salvado este mundo más veces que ningún otro ser humano. Ni siquiear dejarás que Sam lo vea." Dean abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, por mucho que sabía que eso era verdad. "¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que tu hermano te adora? No se trata solo de la relación que mantenéis. Sam te idolatra."

"Si claro." Dean soltó una media carcajada, que en seguida quedo ahogada.

"Y no es el único."

La mano de Castiel fue sustituida por su boca que se apoderó rápidamente de los labios del cazador. Sabía como besarle para conseguir escuchar un suspiro de cazador en unos pocos segundos. Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, tan sólo Castiel y Sam sabía como tratarle para convertir al cazador en un cachorrillo.

"Eres un zalamero, que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de mi, vas a hacer que me siente como una chica." Dijo Dean con sus labios todavía junto a los del ángel. "Y no es cierto eso de que me idolatres, solo quieres tener sexo conmigo."

"Es un buen motivo, pero te equivocas. Ningún otro humano me hace sentí r como y por ningún otro ser humano sería capaz de arriesgar tanto." Mientras hablaba, Castiel fue moviéndose lentamente, hasta que darse sentado sobre Dean, mirándole desde arriba como si tuviera algún derecho de propiedad sobre él. "¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a malgastar el alma de cincuenta mil personas por cualquier persona? ¿Tan poco crees que vales?"

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del cazador, que no se había quitado la noche anterior. Lo hizo lentamente, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada movimiento, como si de una a punto de estallar se tratara. Dean lo miró con gesto serio, para intentar no delatar la desesperación que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Te encierras en este cuarto porque cree que no mereces estar vivo, porque crees que no debería haberte salvado la vida a cambio de los que murieron en el Titanic y tal vez tengas razón."

"¿Cómo?"

Dean intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de Castiel sobre su pecho no se lo permitió. Los ojos del cazador fulminaron al ángel, pero no dijo nada, cuando el ángel de ojos azules le miraba así, siempre se sentía completamente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"No me mires así, al fin y al cabo no soy mi padre precisamente, no se lo que pasará por salvarte, tan sólo me dejo llevar por mi instinto y no sería la primera vez que me falla; aunque por el momento contigo no ha sido el caso. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano."

No tenía que decir más para que Dean comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Ya habían pasado por eso, incluso Dean había creído perder la confianza en su hermano al ver que caía irremediablemente en las garras de Lucifer. Siempre cuidando de él. Protegiéndole y evitando que ningún demonio se acercara y había sido el propio Lucifer el único que había conseguido arrebatárselo de las manos.

Desvió el rostro hasta la pared, como si eso pudiera hacer que Castiel no leyera sus pensamientos. Ver el miedo en sus ojos a que aquello se repitiera era más que suficiente para saber que Dean no lo había conseguido superar.

"¿Recuerdas que eso ya es cosa del pasado?" Le susurró su amante celestial al oído.

Dean rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y tiró de él para tumbarlo a su lado en la cama. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse la ritmo de una música inexistente que los dos parecían escuchar, entrelazaron sus piernas y los brazos de Dean rodearon completamente el cuerpo del ángel.

"Dime entonces que es lo que tengo por delante. Porque se que hace dos semanas debería haber muerto en lugar de toda esa gente y por mucho que digas, no consigo comprender, por mucho que me lo digas con esos ojos de cordero degollado." De nuevo aquella seudo sonrisa proveniente de Castiel y un nuevo beso , que selló los labios del cazador. Pero Dean lo separó.

"Necesito que digas la verdad, nada de excusas y no me digas cosas cuando se que me vas a estar ocultando la mitad. ¿Me salvaste porque soy importante para el futuro de la humanidad, porque tengo un papel clave contra Eva? ¿O simplemente tus sentimientos te nublaron el pensamiento?"

"Si realmente quieres que te diga la verdad; de acuerdo, te lo diré. Te salvé porque te quiero, porque desde que te conocí, cuando te salvé del infierno vi que había algo en ti que me iba a cambiar y no me equivocaba. Fui un completo egoísta al elegir tu vida por encima de toda esa gente."

Dean se movió rápidamente y se colocó sobre Castiel le quitó la gabardina y le deshizo el nudo de la corbata, comenzó a besarle el cuello y sin decir nada sacó la camisa del pantalón para continuar besándole el pecho y el vientre. Castiel le detuvo, era demasiado tiempo a su lado como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Dean tenía dos formas de pasar de las situaciones que le resultaban difíciles. El alcohol y el sexo y ya que en la habitación no tenía cerca ni una gota de alcohol, Castiel sería una buena forma de olvidar.

Pero el ángel no se lo iba a permitir, había entrado en aquel dormitorio, justamente para evitar que Dean volverá a encerrase en si mismo y no iba a dejar que lo hiciera con un polvo, por muy intenso que fuera.

"Dean, escúchame. Querías que fuera sincero y lo he sido. Te salvé, si te salvé a ti y salvé a tu hermano, porque se que no puedes vivir sin Sam. Soy un ángel egoísta, supongo que ya tengo demasiados sentimientos humanos metidos dentro de mi. Así que míralo así, te he dado una nueva oportunidad, pero no quiero que la malgaste metido en una maldita habitación de hotel lamentándote por estar vivo, cuando otros han temido que morir. Si quieres hacer el amor conmigo…"

"No me seas nenaza. Echar un polvo, se dice echar un polvo." Dean sonrió por fin, parecía que el discurso de Castiel estaba haciendo el efecto deseado en su amante. "Y si, la verdad es que estaría muy bien ya que estamos aquí los dos, en la cama, quitándonos la ropa."

"Pues si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos, pero no vuelvas a pensar si mereces estar más o menos vivo que otra gente, porque fue un ángel del señor el que te salvó."

"Sigue sonando cursi, pero no está mal decir que me tiro a un ángel del señor, aunque nadie me fuera a creer nunca." Castiel contestó a ese comentario enredando sus piernas una vez más con las de Dean y tirándolo sobre la cama, de nuevo se colocó sobre él y le agarró ambas manos.

"Si conozco bien el lenguaje que usas, lo que acabas de decir significa que vas a…"

"Que voy a follarte." Una sonrisa mucho más amplia enmarcó el rostro de Dean.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Castiel agarró el cuello Dean, le besó con fuerza y con la mano libre comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. "Eso ya lo veremos."


	30. Chapter 30

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" Sam se plantó delante de su hermano, justo antes de que Dean saliera por la puerta. Su hermano le miró y se mordió el labio.

"¿De verdad me estás preguntando si creo en la palabra de Cass? Hasta el momento Castiel no ha hecho más ayudarnos y que yo sepa nos ha salvado el culo más veces de las que puedo recordar. No entiendo porque ahora te pones a dudar de él. ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Bobby?"

Sam agachó la cabeza, no había forma de que mintiera a Dean, lo conocía desde que había nacido, estaba enamorado de él, le quería más que a nadie en el mundo, siempre y cuando fuera humano claro y podía pasar horas mirándole en silencio y aún así sabría lo que estaba pensando.

"Así que es eso. Te fías más de lo que diga Bobby de lo que yo esté seguro. Joder Sammy, eres mi hermano, la persona en quien más confío en este mundo y veo que al revés no puedes decirlo mismo."

Dean intentó dar un paso hacia la calle, pero el cuerpo de Sam se lo seguía impidiendo. Volvió a mirarle, no se lo podía creer que estuvieran haciendo eso realmente. Se trataba de Castiel, había ido al mismísimo infierno para sacar a Dean, incluso cuando no le conocía y ahora Sam tenía dudas sobre sus planes.

"Espero que puedas decirle esto mismo a Cass."

Un segundo más tarde escuchó el aleteo detrás de él, no había como pronunciar su nombre para que el ángel apareciera allí, siempre y cuando la llamada la hiciera Dean claro, está. El cazador sonrió a su hermano antes de darse la vuelta. Sam comprendió el mensaje, si quería decir algo de Castiel se lo tendría que decir a la cara.

"¿Me habéis llamado?"

"Creo que Sam, quiere decirte algo, tenemos una pequeña división de opiniones." La extraña sonrisa en los labios de Dean tenía descolocado al ángel, había algo que no le habían contado, una parte de esa historia que no conocía.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?"

Dean fue hasta él y se colocó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. "Vamos Sammy, dile a él lo que me has dicho a mi." Estaba junto a Castiel, pasara lo que pasara, estaría a su lado y eso no iba a cambiar.

Si Dean tenía alguna habilidad, esa reconocer a la gente, mirarla una vez y saber si era de fiar o no. No se había equivocado con Ruby, por muy ciego que había estado Sam con ella y completamente seguro que no se había equivocado con Castiel. Era su amigo, su amante, el único ángel en el que sabía que podía confiar y dar su vida por él.

"Cass…" Sam carraspeó, ahora que los tres tenían aquella extraña relación, le costaba decirle a Castiel lo que había hablado con Bobby, pero tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario no podría volver a luchar a su lado sin pensar si le estaba traicionando o no. "Bobby piensa y yo me lo estoy planteando, que no estás escondiendo información. Últimamente haces cosas muy extrañas, te comportas de una forma rara y pensamos que tal vez…"

"Lo que Sam quiere preguntarte, pero es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo es si nos estás engañando, si tienes planes más allá de lo que nos has contado y si nos has mentido."

"¡Dean!"

Sin embargo, Castiel guardó silencio, no era precisamente el sentimiento de haber sido ofendido que había esperado, pero podía ser que Castiel era diferente y en eso tampoco se iba a comportar como un ser humano. Pero el ángel continuó guardando silencio, incluso había apartado la mirada de Dean, no podía poner los ojos en él, porque realmente le estaba escondiendo algo.

"Cass." Dean se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su brazo, para su terrible sorpresa, Castiel estaba temblando. "Cass dime que es mentira, que no son más que suspicacias de Bobby y Sam, dime que no me estás escondiendo nada, que no estás trabajando para nadie más.

"Dean lo siento." El cazador dio un paso atrás. "Se que debería haber hablado contigo hace mucho de esto, pero no encontré el momento ni la forma, no sabía como decirte que las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba allí arriba, que la guerra no la estamos ganando y que necesitamos usar otros métodos menos ortodoxos para ganar ventaja."

Dean dio un paso más atrás mientras le escuchaba. Le habían herido muchas veces en su vida, había sufrido reveses muy grandes, de su padre, incluso de Sam, pero nunca se había sentido tan sumamente traicionado como ahora mismo. Sin saber porque, lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo y no mirar atrás.

Le daba igual la explicación, porque lo cierto era que Castiel le había mentido después de todo, le había mirado a los ojos y le había jurado que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no era cierto, en realidad llevaba su propia guerra, una de la que no le había contado a Dean; se habían acostado, mantenían relaciones íntimas y ni después del mejor sexo, los dos tumbados en la cama, Dean contándole cosas que ni el propio Sam conocía, sus miedos, sus deseos, todo y al contrario, Castiel no había sido capaz de ser sincero con él.

"Dean, espera necesito que me escuches."

"Resulta que llevo todos estos días defendiéndote, diciéndoles a Bobby y a Sam que estaban exagerando, les he jurado que estabas siendo sincero con nosotros y resulta que ellos tenían razón. ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado Cass? Espero que al menos ahora te decidas a decir toda la verdad."

Los pasos llevaron a Dean hasta a Sam, le temblaban las piernas, no podía estar ocurriendo, primero Sam, ya le había traicionado por Ruby, ya había dejado se interpusiera entre ellos y ahora… ¿Qué era ahora?

"Siempre he querido ser sincero contigo Dean. Desde que te conozco, mentirte no ha sido fácil y apenas he podido hacerlo. Hay algo en ti, que me hace sentir completamente humano, vulnerable, me hace daño mentirte."

"Déjate de tanta mierda Castiel." Al ángel le dolió escuchar a Dean usar su nombre completo, hacía tanto que no usaba. "Y dinos la verdad."

"La verdad," Dijo en un intenso suspiro. "La verdad es que no hay verdad. Se tanto como vosotros, porque allí arriba se está librando una guerra en la que no puede ganar nadie, nadie es lo bastante fuerte ni demasiado débil. Es una guerra entre hermanos que jamás terminará, porque si derrotamos a Rafael, llegará otro en su lugar y si caigo yo…" Dean dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, Castiel le importaba tanto como su hermano y perderlo, por mucho que discutieran y por mucho que dudara ahora de él, no era parte de la ecuación resultante.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto?"

"Porque no quería decirte que… que tienes que olvidarte de mi."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Dean sintió que le flojeaban las piernas porque eso formaba parte de la peor de sus pesadillas, si ahora Sam empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido en el infierno otra vez, entonces sabría que su vida había terminado definitivamente. "¿Cómo que tengo que olvidarme de ti? ¿De que coño estás hablando? Espero que no me digas que te vas a la cielo y que no vas a bajar aquí nunca más, porque sabes muy bien que soy capaz de subir allí y traerte de vuelta estirándote de las alas."

"Dean…"

"No me digas Dean. No puedes decidir por mi, no soy un niño, no soy tu marioneta y que te acuestes conmigo no te da derecho a decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer y te aseguro que si quieres que me olvide de ti tendrás que borrarme la mente, porque ¡Maldita Cass! Te quiero."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ni el propio Dean se podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Miró a Sam, para asegurarse que las palabras habían salido de su boca y por la expresión aturdida de su hermano tuvo que tomarlo como una respuesta afirmativa.

"Joder, toda la vida pensando que te perdería a ti." Se dio la vuelta, levantó al vista y apretó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos. "Siempre pensando que una criatura primero y luego un demonio te matarían y te alejarían de mi y ahora este gilipollas," Dijo señalando a Castiel. "Este gilipollas al que acabo decir que le quiero, cuando tu eres el único al que se lo había dicho hasta ahora, me dice que tengo que olvidarme de él. ¡Y una mierda! ¿Me has oído Cass? No voy a hacerlo."

Al darse la vuelta no se lo podía creer, Castiel estaba llorando, sus ojos estaba arrasados por las lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba a punto de empezar a temblar. Sam abrazó a su hermano por detrás, parecía tan débil mirando al ángel al que tanto amaba, que intentó sostenerlo por si perdía el equilibrio. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido.

"Cass, por favor, necesito respuestas, no puedes seguir dándome tus vagos comentarios y decirme que tengo que olvidarte. ¿Qué ocurre? Si tienes miedo a morir…"

"No lo tengo."

"¿Es por mi, por nosotros, temes que vengan a por nosotros?"

"Estemos juntos o no, vendrán a por vosotros, al fin y al cabo estamos luchando el mismo bando."

"¿Entonces que es Cass? Porque no lo entiendo, no consigo comprender porque me estás echando de tu lado cuando sabes que os necesito a los dos." Apoyó su mano sobre la de Sam, que todavía estaba apoyada sobre su cuerpo.

"Se trata precisamente de eso, de que me necesitas y de que yo necesito demasiado y si tengo que volver allí arriba, no quiero dejarte, no podría dejarte, se que puedes cuidar muy bien de ti mismo, pero yo… Dean, yo te… te quiero."

Continuara...


End file.
